


His Master

by DemonRomantic



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Storyline as a yaoi/shonen ai, Archs from the anime and manga to be added, BDSM, Consensual Underage Sex, Consensual sex between Sebastian and Ciel, Consensual sex between ships and couples mentioned or implied, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Other, Seme Sebastian, Uke Ciel, dominant ciel, submissive sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 54,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRomantic/pseuds/DemonRomantic
Summary: A contract is made between master and demon, but it's not the kind you think. :3 (Or is it?)





	1. "Call my name."

**Author's Note:**

> I love shipping these two! <3  
> Writing the conversations alone is entertaining enough, but to add the hot stuff just makes it so much better. XD  
> My hope is that I don't offend anyone with this story, because it is about sexual contracting, but I had a sort of '50 shades of Grey' idea in mind for it, so if that's not to your liking then please enjoy the other works I have on here.  
> For everyone else, I hope you enjoy it. :)

His Master  
By DemonRomantic

Chapter 1: “Call my name.”  
From the darkness I hear his voice. He whispers to me, though I cannot see him in the shadows of the bedchamber.  
“Young Master…” He breathes.  
There is an ache to it; a primal hunger. Smirking, I pad forward across the soft carpet to stand at the foot of his bed. I know he hears me, for his breathing accelerates as I approach. Though there is not the slightest ray of illumination in the pitch-black room, I can almost imagine him sprawled before me on the mattress. Awaiting my attention.  
“Young Master, please.” He begs, and I hear the protests of the springs and cords as he becomes ever restless.  
“Quiet!” I snap, making sure to say it as if I have struck him.  
His silence is complete and obedient.  
“Good,” I croon. “Now if you continue to behave, perhaps I shall reward you.”  
Taking but only one finger at a time, I lightly trace along one of his bound ankles and tease at the cords binding him to the footboard. He lets out a succession of excitable breaths at my touch, before I cruelly and abruptly withdraw my hand. The sudden loss of contact causes him to grunt in dismay.  
“Please, master, I beg of you… let me feel you.”  
“Heh. You wish me to spoil you, do you? Well, perhaps you have been rather good lately, so I will give you a special treat…”  
With agonizingly slow movements, I run my hands up his shins and leave them there as I climb onto the bed. He tenses beneath my touch, aware that I am sitting between his sprawled legs, but knowing better than to ask for anything further. Only I may decide how we shall proceed thanks to our arrangement, and I choose to torment him further.  
“Augh! M-Master!” He gasps, when I trail upwards with my hands again.  
I can feel the whole frame of the bed shake with him as he lurches upwards at my touch.  
“What’s the matter? I thought you liked it when I do this.” I mock, as I continue to stroke him.  
The ministrations keep him jittery, and he continues to moan at my ruthless attention to his groin. Stopping again without warning, I move to his mouth. Hovering my lips just above his, I whisper so that only my breath makes contact.  
“Tell me who you belong to, dog.”  
His voice shakes with anticipation, and I can feel the heat from his mouth just as warm as that from his body.  
“To you, my lord.”  
I allow my lips to just glance off of his; delicate as a paintbrush on canvas.  
“So, that I believe you.” I command.  
He presses towards me as much as he can while being bound. I don’t withdraw, but I am still out of reach. Only our lips meet fully, now. His kiss is deep and wanting, and I feel a possessive tongue seek mine out. Without the force to draw blood, I bite down to hold it in place and he moans yet again before pulling away.  
“To you, and only you, Master. I am yours alone.” He promises, with lighter pecks to my lips, my neck, my cheeks.  
Taking my hand to his face, I hold his chin in my palm and force him to be still. With my other hand, I work at the bindings of his left wrist. Once freed, he lets it lay still awaiting my command. Without speaking, I take his non-incarcerated fingers between my own and lock his palm to mine. Releasing his chin and placing that hand at the base of his neck, I gently rest my thumb against the dip in his collar. Lowering myself down upon him, I can feel the familiar pressure as we become one.  
And then the visions take hold.

“STOP IT! Please! NO!”  
But it doesn’t matter how loud I scream, they do not stop. They never stop until they’re finished with me.  
No matter how much I cry, or how much it hurts.  
They are monsters, all of them.

I feel my hands aching from how tightly I’m gripping, before I register his words.  
“Ciel…please…enough. Ciel.” He chokes.  
Suddenly snapping back to the present, I immediately release him and withdraw my hands. With his freed arm, he rubs at his throat and winces with a small hiss.  
“I-I’m sorry.” I say, not for the first time. My voice sounds horse and distant.  
I can feel the gentle fingers as he places his marked hand to my matching eye. There is a polarity, like magnets, as the two marks join. It comforts me, knowing that despite his inhuman strength, and the fact that he could rip me to shreds if he saw fit, I am the one who holds the keys to his shackles as it were.  
“Do not apologize.” He soothes. “You have every right to be angry after what happened to you.”  
Frowning, I begin to untie the rest of his limbs. “Don’t say that. I can’t keep holding on to my hatred if I intend to find peace. If I intend to make a life with you. It may not be the life I chose in the beginning, but it can work.”  
“Don’t tell me you’ve taken a fondness to me now? It is still your choice, after all, whether or not you decide to stay here.”  
With a guffawing noise, I undo his final restraint and he sits up across from me. “I am here by my choice, but you don’t leave me with many options, Sebastian. If it is either a life of servitude to a lustful demon in exchange for lack of suffering, I would gladly take the former.”  
He places his fingers beneath my chin and although I cannot see the smile I know that it’s there.  
“Of course, you would. After all, it’s my position to take the masochism, is it not? What kind of a servant would I be without a master to command me?”  
His lips meet mine in a sweet kiss, but I cannot help but to gently press a concerned hand to his neck. He stiffens at the contact, so I know that he must be bruised.  
“I am sorry for hurting you like that.” I wince.  
“Please, if I could not handle this, then I wouldn’t be so willing to be tied up by you. However, perhaps next time we can do with less choking and more biting?”  
“Just as long as you keep those fangs of yours at bay. I have enough scars, thank you.”  
He chuckles playfully, before nipping at my neck, and I smack him with complete lack of concern for whether or not it hurts.


	2. How You Play the Game

Chapter 2: How You Play the Game  
That place was a nightmare.   
I thought that often about living in the street, but in that place… it wasn’t something I could close my eyes to and block out like the cold. There was always someone there watching me. Eyes that didn’t close. They would feed me, but only when I was close to collapsing. Boredom was ended only by pain. And what they thought of as pleasure, was my ceaseless torture.   
One month of this.   
It doesn’t seem like a long time when one is free, but in that time, it felt like an eternity of Hell was lying before me.   
Until one of the devils took pity on my soul. 

“Quiet! Or I promise you, this won’t be gentle.”   
I don’t care what he looks like, so I don’t look at him. I only know that he is cruel and a liar. It will hurt no matter what he promises.   
“Let me GO!” I scream.   
It astonishes me how after screaming for so long, I can still scream just as loud as in the beginning. And finally. Finally, someone hears me.  
“Pardon me, but I don’t believe he is enjoying that.” This voice is not cruel, but it is never-the-less terrifying.   
Opening my eyes, I look to the doorway of the room where others before have watched my humiliation with perverted curiosity. This man, I thought, was no different. He leaned against the vacant doorframe with his arms folded over a wine-red satin shirt, and his eyes were a shade darker. Black hair dripped down around his pale face in raven locks that resembled the wings of a crow.   
“Pft, I don’t feel like sharing today, Michaelis. Why don’t you go bang a whore at the Madame’s instead? I’m sure plenty of them would willing throw themselves at you.”  
The man unfolded his arms and walked casually into the room, placing a hand on the shoulder of my assailant with a dangerous grin.   
“You know the rules of the game… If a player wishes to opt out, you must also yield. This is a place for pleasurable sin, not traumatic violence. However,” His eyes flashed an unnatural color, and I swore that I could see fangs peeking out from that smirk. “If you wish to engage in such activities, I am more than willing.”  
The man atop of me hesitated, before cursing and withdrawing from me.   
“Damn you, Michaelis!” He spat, before leaving entirely.   
The dark-haired man watched him go and sighed with disgust before turning his gaze to me. I was laid out on my stomach and watched him with hate filled eyes. It did not matter if he had removed the other man, he was still one of them. I had seen him before amongst the halls of that place, engaging with the likes of those who had torn me and made me bleed. He studied me with the same voyeuristic eyes that they all had; as if I were a painting to be purchased. When his gaze lingered at my back, where some of them had branded me a few days prior, I snapped at him.  
“Well? What are you waiting for? Just get it over with…”   
He blinked in confusion. “Get what over with?”  
“You know bloody well what! You’re one of them, aren’t you? Well, then have your way and be done with it! I haven’t the patience for idleness, and I’ve had enough for one day. Either do what it is you intend to, or else call them to put me away.”   
His brow furrowed as he closed the remaining distance between himself and where I lay. To my surprise, he did not proceed in the way that the others oft did. Instead, he knelt before me and placed a hand to his breast in introduction.  
“My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am known by many titles throughout the underworld, but more commonly people address me as ‘the devil’.” He smirked at this, but I continued to hold my glare. He continued unphased. “What might I call you?”  
After a moment of hesitation, I spoke. “Ciel Phantomhive. Although, on the streets I was known as ‘the watchdog’.”  
Sebastian smirked. “The devil and the hound of hell. How fitting.”

I don’t remember blacking out, but apparently I did after our introductions. The next thing I can recall was waking up in a lavish bed in a clean nightshirt. I knew immediately that I was no longer in that hellish prison, for the chamber was clean and free of any watchers or locks. Without wasting time to wonder where I was, I tried for the windows and found them to open at my will, but mine was three stories from the ground.   
“You’re perfectly welcome to use the front door. It may save you from injury.” A familiar voice informed me.  
Spinning around, I found the dark-haired man; changed out of his red shirt and into an ebony suit. He grinned wistfully at me.   
“Of course, you’re more than welcome to try scaling the walls down. I’m sure you won’t die at least from this height.”  
He came into the room and sat in a vacant armchair, which sat across from an identical one with a chessboard in between. He gestured to the other seat with an inquisitive brow.   
“Do you play?”  
I saw no harm in sitting close to him, but kept my eyes on his as I walked to the chair and sat down.   
“Yes.”  
His lip twitched at the corner, though I did not see what was so amusing. There was no denying his bewitching beauty, but I felt an unease at our previous encounter; remembering how he had changed.  
“You needn’t look so worried, Ciel. I only wish to play with you.”   
My eyes narrowed at the undertone in his voice, but he began setting the pieces into place on the board.  
“If you don’t mind, I’ll play black. I feel that giving your opponent the first move allows one to read them. The same can be said for lovers as well. Knowing the desires of another allows you to better compensate.”  
I glanced at the board and selected one of my knights first, jumping over the pawns.   
“I see you don’t waste time with your weaker pieces. Though you may regret sacrificing your stronger ones in the end.”   
“I have two knights. If one falls, then I have the other to play. I like to keep him in reserve for my final attack.” I smirked, having used this tactic before to win.   
My first knight fell within the next few turns to his rook, and I frowned.  
“You still have your other knight. I can tell that you won’t waste him when you still have all of your pawns, though.”  
“Perhaps, I will use him. After all, the first one was only useful up to the point you conquered him. Not as strong a piece as you say.”  
“Oh? Which piece then, in your opinion, is the strongest? I presume you’ll say, the King?”   
His lip curled again, and I was beginning to want to smack that smug expression off of his face.   
“Actually, no. It’s the Queen.”  
“The Queen?”  
“Yes. She can move anywhere she wants to and make a great number of attacks. Her downfall is that she requires the disposability of the other pieces to shield her, and once they fall she is left vulnerable to the opposing forces.”  
I had been maneuvering my Queen as I explained, and the demonstration had dwindled his forces down, but I now only had my King, Queen, and the Knight left to my advantage. He seemed to have mirrored my movements, for on his next turn my Queen was overthrown by his. I retaliated by taking his Queen with my Knight, and he vanquished my steed with his own. It was a folly move, for on my final turn I defeated his King with mine.   
“Check mate.” I grinned, knocking his King from the board and placing my own in triumph where his had lain.   
“It seems I have been bested.” His tone was patronizing and lacked any hint of annoyance at being beat. “The Queen may hold the power, but in the end, there remains only the King and the faithful Knight. Well played.”   
“The Knight would be my second choice.” I stated, taking up his solitary piece. “In the end the King prevails, but without the loyalty of his champions, he is left with nothing but his own wits.”   
Replacing the piece on the board, I laced my fingers beneath my chin and frowned up at him.  
“You let me win.”  
His expression was mock innocence. “Did I? How so?”  
“You could have bested my King, but instead you chose to take my Knight with yours.”  
“I merely wished to prove a point.”  
“And what is the point of sacrificing yourself? What on Earth could you possibly gain from that?”  
His smirk spread into a delighted smile that caught me off guard. “I live to see the satisfaction of others, and know that it was caused by my doing. Power lies not in the amount of victories you obtain, but the resources you acquire. Which brings us to the question, ‘Why are you here?’.”  
He stood and removed the chessboard and pieces, before retrieving a slip of paper and a quill with ink from a desk in the corner. Returning to the table with them, he passed them over to me.  
“I would like to form a contract with you.”  
I glowered and stood with my hands upon the table, and he looked genuinely surprised at my sudden actions.  
“No.”  
“You haven’t even heard what I’m asking, yet.” He replied calmly.  
“I know bloody well what it is you want.” I sneered. “I’ve seen plenty of street urchins sold off to rich perverts and then swapped around from mansions and what your ilk dare to call parties. I ended up in that Hell-hole, not because I wanted to be there or sold myself, but because my family was killed, and I was kidnapped!”  
I let my words sink in, but his features remained neutral save for the smile that had left his face.   
“I spent weeks there enduring those ravishers and their molestations. They would do whatever they wanted, and no one would stop them, because that’s what everyone there was. Monsters and devils. I saw you there as well. Don’t pretend that you aren’t just as twisted and sick as the rest of them. You can stop one from having their way with me, but that doesn’t change what you are in the slightest. You are a devil!”   
I fumed and waited for him to retaliate by casting me back on the street, or taking me back to that awful nightmare, or striking me for being insubordinate. He stood slowly and raised his hand, and I closed my eyes to prepare for the sting of the slap, but it never came. I felt his fingers gently caress the right side of my face and opened my eyes wide in surprised disbelief. His burgundy gaze looked down on me with a mixture of pity and something else I couldn’t distinguish.   
“I am not going to do those things to you. I will do nothing you do not ask of me. If I may finish my proposal?”   
I pulled away from his touch and sat back in the chair, calming my rage. He took his seat again and cast his hand over the slip of paper, and as he did so, a purple flame ignited it to cinders. A gasp escaped from my mouth, before I could think to suppress it.  
“As you said…I am a devil.” He placed his hands beneath his chin and cocked his head to the side. As he moved, his eyes flashed as I had seen them do so before. “Though, I do not wish to intimidate you with my nature. True, I do belong to that syndicate that abducted you, but I hadn’t the slightest notion that they were obtaining children by means of kidnapping. Had I known sooner, I would have burned the place to the ground in all earnest. Where I come from, if something is not mutually agreed upon, then there is no contract. Humans have always disgusted me in that manner. Though there are demons who feed upon greed, I find it quite unpalatable.”  
“So, what is it you feed upon, then? May I presume it is lust?”   
He smirked, and a single chuckle escaped. “No. I do find pleasure in the sins of the flesh, but what I find most delectable is the soul.”  
My brow raised. “You wish to have mine?”   
“The desire is quite great, yes.”   
“And what precisely would I gain from this, ‘mutuality’ as you call it?”   
His grin widened. “Whatever you desire.”  
“I am not so foolish to believe that there are no catches to your proposal, but what if I were to say, yes?”   
“Then I would be at the mercy of your commands. Once a contract of this caliber is made, however, there is no dissolving it. You would be bound to me, just as I am to you, that is at least until the terms of our contract were met. Alterations can be made, but it will be absolute.”  
“Would you help me to carry out any desire I have? Any at all?”  
He nodded.  
“What else would you gain from this? I am not afraid of damnation, nor Hell, but I do like to know what I shall have to endure.”  
“All I would ask of you in return is your soul. It is the only prize of any worth to me.”   
“Hmph. I don’t see what good it will do you, other than to act as sustenance, but…”  
I stuck out my hand and smirked. He gripped it and shook once, without breaking his gaze from mine.   
“I will form a contract with you, Sebastian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come. (Giggidy :3)


	3. Terms of Consent

Chapter 3: Terms of Consent  
“I, Sebastian Michaelis, in exchange for the soul of Ciel Phantomhive, do hereby swear to serve him in all his endeavors until his revenge is carried out upon those who have caused him great harm. As his servant, I shall never lie to him. I will allow no further harm to befall him whilst in my care…” He brought his left hand up to my right eye, and I shuddered at the knowledge of the consequences that were about to befall me. “And I shall serve him without question.”  
He pierced me with his burgundy gaze, and I swallowed before speaking.  
“I, Ciel Phantomhive, hereby accept that my soul shall be willingly forfeited to the demon, Sebastian Michaelis, upon the completion of my revenge and as a result of his loyalty. Should I wish to sever this contract at any moment before it is carried out, my soul will remain his to take.”  
In unison, we recited the final verse of our contract. The definiteness of the words burned on my tongue as the searing began in my eye.  
“These are the terms and conditions of which we both freely consent, and thus we are bound by our contract here after.”  
A blast of scorching heat filled my socket as we finished, and I screamed at the pain of it. He seemed unaffected by the burning, but there on his hand was the mark of the devil binding us together. I brought my hand to my marked eye, but just as soon as I touched it, the pain ebbed away. Crossing over to a mirror hung upon the wall, I studied my new mark curiously. It matched the one on his hand perfectly, and glowed an iridescent purple over my iris, before fading to a shade of dark violet. I could no longer see from it.  
“You’re sure that this will make the contract stronger?”  
“Most assuredly… young master.” His lip quirked up as he said it, and I scowled at him.  
“Well then, I suppose that the next step would be for us to establish a lead to my parents’ killers. I was quickly sold off from place to place, workhouses mostly, and a few underground dens that used smaller children to steal for them. That’s where I acquired my name, ‘watchdog’. It was up to me to make sure we weren’t caught. One night I became careless, however, and therefore my usefulness wore thin. Our leader, if you can call him that, sold me off afterwards… Perhaps our best option is to go back to that den you found me in and question the higher-ups there.”  
I dreaded the thought of returning to that place, but I had no choice. Sebastian shook his head solemnly.  
“I am afraid that it no longer exists, my lord.”  
I couldn’t believe my ears. “What do you mean it no longer exists?”  
“After encountering you there, I’m afraid that you dozed-off into a stupor. You feverishly were proclaiming that you wanted every last member of that place to ‘burn in Hell’, and so I obliged your wishes. I did say that had I found out sooner that they were harming children, I would have burned that place to the ground.”  
“So, there’s no one left from that place who could tell me anything?”  
“I’m afraid not. I haven’t the slightest idea who the culprits of your incarceration were, but I believe that some of them are no doubt deceased at this juncture. Please, forgive my brash haste.”  
I placed my fingers to my chin in consideration. “Wouldn’t that mean that my revenge has already been carried out then?”  
“As much as I wish it were so, not entirely. The terms of our contract state that your soul will only be mine to take if your revenge is completed. It sounds to me as if you are not completely satisfied with the deaths of the ones who kept you as their plaything. There are others who must be punished, are there not?”  
I nodded, clenching my fists to my side. “Indeed. Someone killed my family. Others took me from my home, and still others treated me as if I were their tool… My faith has been replaced with a distain for mankind’s wickedness. My duty from this day forward, will be to carry out the role I was meant to hold as ‘the watchdog’. I wish to avenge my family and myself, by putting those who do evil in their place…”  
Turning away from the mirror, I looked up at Sebastian with as much determination as I could emit.  
“With you as my knight, I will vanquish evil.”  
A grin spread across his face and quickly turned into a laugh. “Beg pardon. I simply find it humorous that you would fight fire with fire. Do you not think a creature such as myself is evil? You did say I was a monster after all. I do not think I am capable of conquering myself, not to mention that would make it rather difficult to consume your soul.”  
I frowned at him before smirking with a superior grin. “You no longer are something I have to worry about. After all, I hold the leash to your collar.”  
A flash passed over his eyes, and for a moment I thought it was anger, but I would soon realize it was something else entirely. 

“Rawr! That hurts, damn it!” I cursed and wrenched away from Sebastian.  
He held a washcloth idly in the air before frowning and coming after me with it again.  
“If that brand gets an infection, you’re liable to become ill, now hold still.”  
I hissed in pain, but allowed him to dowse the mark on my back yet again. It didn’t hurt as much as it had, but the flesh was still tender and healing. I had agreed to let him wash me out of necessity, for I had never learned to properly bathe myself and it was not something you regularly came by living on the street. I soaked in the soapy warmth of the water, and allowed my tension to dissipate.  
“So, where are your servants? Surely, you must have some to maintain the upkeep of this place.”  
“Indeed, but they know better than to disturb me when I have guests. I have them more for appearances sake, seeing as I am quite able to perform the upkeep myself. They typically stay out of sight, but I shall introduce you to them in time.”  
“Is it just you here, or are there other demons?”  
He smirked. “No, only me. I do have kin spread out around the world, some of them being close by in fact, but we do not speak regularly. Demons tend to be selfish and jealous creatures and like to stay out of one another’s territory.”  
I sunk down in the suds and let him scrub at my scalp. His fingers felt slender and strong, but moved gently through my hair. I glanced back at him curiously, before gazing down at my bruised and filthy body.  
“Why were you in such a place to begin with? Are you some kind of pervert?”  
He paused in his scrubbing, but it was only to dump a basin full of water over my head.  
“Augh! That’s hot!”  
“My apologies.” He turned to grab a towel and held it open for me. “I do not consider my desires to be distasteful, but there are those who would no doubt consider them so. I often seek out like-minded affiliates for such cases. I initially presumed the den where I found you to be one that was more… agreeable.”  
I stepped out of the tub and for a moment I was completely exposed to him, but it was only briefly, for he swiftly wrapped the towel around me and began to vigorously pat me dry.  
“What was your interest in me, then? I’d seen you there before several times when they’d escort me from one room to the next. Did you really assume I was there of my own free will? Or were you perhaps intrigued by the same thoughts they were?”  
My tone was not angry or accusing in any way. I merely wished to know. He had finished drying me off, and now stood fully to fetch a clean night shirt from a stand; the one I’d been wearing before had been fresh, but I had soiled it with my unwashed body. Slipping the clean garment over my head, the hem came down to my knees, and the sleeves had to be rolled up to accommodate my short arms. It must have belonged to him.  
“What thoughts would those be, young master?”  
“Do you… like children?”  
He gave me a very long measuring glance that was beginning to make me uncomfortable, when he finally spoke.  
“May I ask you a question, my lord? By your definition, what do you consider a child?”  
“Well, I’d say the difference between a child and a full-grown person is quite different.”  
“How so?”  
“Children are innocent and smaller… they have to be taught how to behave… I most certainly do not think they should be treated the way I was. No one should for that matter…”  
“Indeed. When would you consider a person to no longer be a child?”  
I pondered the question for a moment before answering. “When they are capable of deciding their own course of action, and able to define why they did so. When they know who they are, and not just their name, but more than that… They’re no longer a child when they’ve grown.”  
He smiled. “I agree. Would you, then, consider yourself a child?”  
“I… I don’t think that I am fully grown, there is still much I do not know… but I think that I am close. I can make my own decisions, and I know who I am… I would say that I’m somewhere in between.”  
He nodded thoughtfully. “If I were to ask you to do something like those people forced you to do, would you consider it your choice?”  
“No. Because you’re the one who asked it.”  
“What if you were the one who asked me?”  
“I would never ask that.” I glared. “It’s repulsive.”  
“If you were an adult and asked it of another adult, would you still find it repulsive? If it were a mutual decision that you both wanted?”  
I didn’t know how to respond. Why would anybody want that? That had been the question haunting me ever since I’d been thrown into that place. Yet, somehow, people did want it, otherwise why would such places exist? My head spun with all the questions forming in my mind.  
“If I no longer doubted that I was an adult, and I did want to do such things, then I would, but I don’t know if I will ever want what you do. I can tell that you’re trying to make it alright, but I still find the thought repulsive. Though I can tell now that you’re different from the people who kept me there, I still don’t completely trust your motives for bringing me here. My soul is one thing, but my body is another and for now I’d rather keep that to myself.”  
He bowed his head in agreement. “As I said before, I will do nothing you do not ask of me, and if you wish me not to touch you, then I shall not touch you. You could even order it of me, if you aren’t satisfied with my word. The bindings of our contract are absolute, and I would be unable to go against your orders if I still wished to possess your soul. Personally, I find souls to be far more interesting. Corporal pleasures are exquisite, but without the soul, a body is merely a husk. To have both as one, now that is the true prize.”  
I wasn’t sure that I fully grasped his meaning or intentions, but having him say those words put me at ease. Still, he hadn’t entirely answered my question.  
“Do you wish to do those things to me?”  
“Certainly not. What those fiends did to you is nothing short of unforgivable. There is a difference between rape and love, and there is even a difference between sex and love. For it to be pleasurable, I say that it has to be so for all involved in the actions. I say again, I shall never touch you against your wishes, Ciel.”  
My curiosity stirred. What did adults find so intriguing about one another’s bodies? If there was a difference as he had said, then could it perhaps be true that it was possible to enjoy it?  
“What if I wanted you to?”  
Our eyes had connected for a long moment before he brought his hand up to my chin. He had leaned in close to me, and I could feel the heat of his breath as he spoke with those sharp fangs. His words sent a shudder up my spine.  
“Then I would be most obliging.”


	4. Buisness of Pleasures

Chapter 4: Business of Pleasures  
“Where precisely is it that you are taking me, again?” I asked as we rolled along in his carriage.  
The night before had been uneventful despite his promise of obliging my curiosities. After proclaiming that he would, he had escorted me back to the room that was now mine, and left me to sleep, with a simple ‘goodnight.’ He now sat across from me with a smug look that I had chalked-up to arrogance.   
“A much more hospitable place than your former residence. The docks are awash with the filth of the street looking to find entertainment through thought-numbing drugs or falsified love. I just so happen to know my share of hidden dens where one might go to indulge.”  
“Your habits seem to run colors a bit, don’t they?”   
He smirked. “I don’t always go to these places to indulge myself in their wares, I simply have compatriots in low places as well as high. Personally, I favor a less stifled crowd who aren’t afraid to show their true natures to one another. They not only trade in physical novelties, but also a wealth of information. If anyone can help us with your plight, they can.”   
As he had promised, the docks were amuck with the unwashed population of London. Even during the day, whores propped up men who had taken down too much liquor, and smoke saturated the air whenever certain doors were opened along the alleyways. We entered through one of those mysterious doors and into a parlor cast in scarlet light. The sign out front proclaimed it to be, ‘Madame Red’s’.  
A desk held residence at the center of the far wall, with a beaded curtain to one side and a set of lounges to the other. A woman passed through the beaded drape and beamed at us. “Sebastian! Long time, no see, old bean.”   
She had to be this so-called Madame Red, for her entire visage was decorated in the color; right down to her crimson locks. Even her eyes seemed to glimmer the shade of spider-lilies. She threw her arms around Sebastian and proceeded to grope him up and down before he stiffened and dislodged her.  
“You naughty, boy! Going turn-coat on me for that shameful cult of a den! What do they have there that I can’t provide, darling? Surely, nothing more than disease and shady side-deals.”  
He chuckled and gestured to me with his hand. “Well, you do provide that as well… Actually, that den is precisely where I found my young master, here. Ciel, this is Angelina, although she prefers her alias of ‘Madame Red’.”   
The crimson woman blinked when she took notice of me, and I could immediately feel the maternal warmth ebbing off from her.   
“Oh my… You poor dear. Whatever would such a sweet young child be doing in a place like that?”  
I glanced away in a combination of embarrassment and unease, but she crossed to me and placed a caring hand upon my shoulder until I looked up at her.   
“Don’t worry, love. We only take care of the young ones here. Isn’t that right, Sebastian?” She gave him a meaningful glare. No doubt because he had let slip and revealed that I was now his ‘master’. She probably considered the other variant of the word is what he had meant.   
He remained unphased. “Ever the caregiver, aren’t we Dr. Dalles.”  
“Shush! You know you aren’t supposed to call me that here! What if someone from polite society were to hear you? My career would be ruined!”  
“Ugh… All this shouting…” A voice that sounded masculine, but somehow feminine at the same time wafted out from behind the curtain before a woman with locks as red as the Madame’s, but far longer, stepped out wearing a red dressing gown and nothing else except a pair of spectacles. “Can’t you keep it down?”  
As soon as this new woman saw Sebastian, she flung herself towards him in a flustered panic.   
“Sebastian, darling! Where have you be-”  
Her sentence was cut off with a side-step from Sebastian, that sent her hurtling into the floor. She quickly recovered however and squirmed as she beamed up at him.   
“Is that anyway to treat a lady?!”  
“No, but thank goodness you aren’t one.”  
Upon closer inspection, I found that Sebastian was indeed correct. I had seen transvestites before, but he seemed to be the most flamboyant of them all.   
“Ooh, the nerve! First you leave me for that rat-hole, and then you come crawling back just to reject me like you always do. Your cruelty is legendary! It makes me so hot!”   
“Please endeavor to control yourself, Grell.” Madame Red sighed, before offering us a seat in one of the lounges. She and Grell sat in the opposite one. “What may we do for you?”  
“My master here is after information about the den where I discovered him. Unfortunately, it has become not but cinders, and the members are either dead or scattered.”  
“Wait, you’re telling me this kid is your master!? I knew you had odd taste but, this is just plain off.”  
“Grell!” The Madame shot a glare at him. “Sebastian may be a friend, but he is also our client, and it is none of our affair how he spends his spare time. Unless of course,” She turned to look at me. “It is not mutual.”  
“We… have an understanding.” I said, knowing that I shouldn’t say anything about Sebastian’s true nature.  
Madame Red eyeballed me further, before smiling again. “Glad to hear. Now, as for that horrid excuse of a den, I’m afraid that I wouldn’t know about it. Aside from my connections with Lau and his affiliates, I stay out of other vendors affairs. I don’t know anyone other than you who has gone there or been involved in it’s workings.” She thought a moment and then made a noise of exclamation. “Oh, but actually, there was a rumor going round the hospital about one of the doctors. His name is Alistor Chambers, the Viscount of Druitt. He was expelled from the medical community for mal-practice and inappropriate behavior. Word is that he also has connections in the underground, which he uses to sell body parts and prostitutes. He may be a link.”   
“I’ve never heard of him before, but perhaps it is worth looking into.” I said. “Sebastian, do you think you could get us an audience with him?”  
“I shall do everything in my power to make it so, my lord.”  
Grell twitched noticeably.  
“Oh, I should mention that there is a soirée being held at his home three days from now. Rumor is that his parties are merely a cover for the underground auctioning. I can get you in, no problem.” Madame Red winked.  
“It would be wise to not draw attention to ourselves. He may be a scoundrel, but the Viscount has managed to weasel his way out of Scotland Yard’s watch more than once. Disguising ourselves would be the most prudent option if we wish to directly confront him.” Sebastian said.  
A low and ominous chuckle resonated from Grell and we all turned to look at him.  
“Oh, I can help with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.


	5. Role-play

Chapter 5: Role-play  
“I’m not bloody going like this!” My feet were propped up on either side of the carriage door, while Sebastian and Madame Red each held one of my arms and proceeded to haul me out of the cab.  
“Come now, dear, you know that this is all part of our plan. The Viscount does prefer girls after all.”  
“She’s right, young master. If you don’t go through with this, then we may never know if Druitt is a lead or not.” Sebastian, wearing a tutor’s garb and spectacles, hardly looked any different.  
I sighed, and stepped out of the carriage with more decorum and grace despite my humiliating appearance. Merely hours before, Grell and Madame Red had adorned me in a pink monstrosity of fabric that they claimed was ‘pretty’, and then had proceeded to make my visage that of a young maiden. The combination of the hot wig on my head, the corset crushing my waist, and the tight shoes pinching my feet were enough cause to make me bloodthirsty.  
“Fine! The sooner we get this over with, the better.” I grumbled.  
Sebastian took my hand and escorted me inside the Viscount’s mansion with the Madame ahead of us. She had somehow obtained invitations for the lot of us, and my suspicion was that it had been from a client. I was playing the role of her visiting niece, while Sebastian was my private tutor. She went with her medical title of Dr. Dalles, but was warmly received by many an adoring gentleman who addressed her as ‘Madame Red’, and It did not take long for her to be swept away by a swarm of them. Sebastian and I were left alone.  
“Well, she certainly is popular.”  
“Indeed,” Sebastian nodded. “Her reputation proceeds her, even with her so called ‘caution’, but I doubt that anyone here would attempt to ruin her with gossip. The Madame is notorious for her information and repays in kind… Now, where do you suppose the Viscount is?”  
I scanned the floor and noticed a blond man at the top of the grand staircase which overlooked the ballroom. He was looking out upon the festivities with a glass of wine in his hand and in a manor that only a lord could. Sebastian leaned down and whispered to me.  
“That’s him, Alistor Chambers.”  
“How the devil are we supposed to get to him with all of these people?” I griped.  
The ballroom was packed with dancing couples and mingling aristocrats. A whole flock of dancers stood between us and the Viscount, and traversing the floor was nigh impossible. The instant I asked however, Sebastian extended his hand palm up towards me with an amused grin.  
“May I have this dance, milady?”  
I felt a vein bulge in my temple. “Dance? With you?”  
“It is the only way to cross the floor. Besides, the point is to draw less attention to ourselves. If we follow the crowd, then no one will notice us and we can get closer to Druitt.”  
After a moment’s hesitation, I begrudgingly clasped Sebastian’s gloved hand and allowed him to twirl me in time with the music being played. I stood on his feet more than once, but he continued to spin us closer and closer to the staircase until we made it. By the end, I was completely out of breath and could have sworn that my feet were bleeding.  
“Now then, young mistress, you should approach him alone. My presence could be off putting, but I shall remain close should you need me. Remember, be alluring.”  
“Piss off.” I said under my breath, before he wandered away. Taking a deep breath, I approached the Viscount with the sweetest, most feminine voice I could manage. “Excuse me, Lord Druitt?”  
The blond man turned to look at me, and quickly scanned me over before grinning with a satisfied leer. “Well, hello there, little robin. You do look quite lovely, if I may say so?”  
He took my hand without me having offered it, and placed a kiss on the back of my fingers. Once he wasn’t looking, I swiftly rubbed my hand on the back of my skirt and tried not to shudder in revulsion. Even with the gloves I was wearing blocking his lips from my hand, his kiss was severely unwarranted.  
“S-such a charming nature. It’s no wonder all the other girls talk about you so fondly.”  
Placing a be-gloved hand to his forehead in a dramatic gesture, he feigned humble embarrassment. “Oh, dear. I do hope the gossip has not put you off. I assure you anything vicious said about me is simply an ugly lie told by jealous rivals.”  
“Oh?” I lowered my voice and forced myself to take his arm in mine in a flirting manner, swallowing back bile. “That is a shame. I heard that you have a dirty little secret… I may look a child, but I assure you sir, I have seen my fair share of decadence.”  
His façade seemed to slip for a moment of surprise at my words, but swiftly became sly and hungry. “Oh… and here I thought I had found a gentle bird, but it seems that a radiant phoenix has wandered into my den.”  
A violent shudder went through me that I couldn’t hold back, and a voice in the back of my head told me to run, but I held my ground firmly. I wouldn’t be scared off by this vulture.  
“Ah, you’re trembling, dear. Please, allow me to show you to a more… comfortable room.”  
I followed after the Viscount despite my nagging nausea and nerves. Stealing a glance back at the bottom of the stairs, I saw Sebastian lingering there. Beneath his faux spectacles, his iris’ blazed with fire. 

The Viscount led me to a chamber that’s door was concealed behind a decorative drape. Withdrawing a key from his personage, he unlocked the door and held it open for me to enter. Stepping inside, I could not discern anything in the dark until he flipped a switch and set the room aglow with violet lights. There was hardly any furniture, save for a massive bed that was canopied with velvet curtains the color of blood, and a desk that held an incense burner procuring a nauseous but relaxing plume of smoke.  
“So then, my little robin, what game is it you would like to play?” His fingers had come to rest on the backs of my shoulders.  
I cringed and nearly chipped my teeth with how hard I was clenching them, but spun around and answered swiftly and certainly.  
“Interrogation.”  
He blinked. “I’m afraid I’m not familiar with that one. How do you play?”  
My mind latched onto whatever I could remember from my incarceration, as well as making it so that he would talk.  
“Well, I take you hostage by tying you up, and then if you answer my questions truthfully, I reward you.”  
“Hmm. I like it, but there is just one little adjustment I would like to make…”  
I swallowed hard as he locked the door that was my only exit and turned a predatory grin back on me.  
“Perhaps we could reverse the roles.”

This was all wrong. Completely and totally wrong! Why was I being tied up? I had to stay calm despite this distressing turn of events. Sitting atop the mattress with my hands and ankles bound, I focused on getting the information I needed and reminded myself that Sebastian was keeping watch and would hear if I called out to him.  
“Now then, I don’t have many questions for you, so I suppose this game won’t be played traditionally, but you don’t mind do you?” He had crawled atop the bed and was poised to pin me down when I stopped him.  
“Actually, this is even better.” He paused, raising a curious brow. “If you answer my questions, then I let you proceed, but I get to decide how. Sound fair?”  
He smirked wistfully and withdrew. “Very well, ask away sweet robin.”  
“First off, I hear tell that you’re involved with an underground den. More specifically that you are its leader. I myself was part of one not so long ago, but it recently burned down. Have you heard of it?”  
“Ah, so that’s how you know about me… I knew of it, yes, but I never partook of its fruits. I had a hand in supplying them, however. The owner often frequented my auctions for little birds such as yourself, though I think I would have remembered you.” He inched closer. “Well? Do I get my reward?”  
“An arm.” I stated.  
He pouted and gave an exasperated sigh. “This is to be a long game is it?”  
“You agreed to the terms, Lord Druitt. I am a notorious tease and bound to cheat here and there.” I smirked.  
His grin returned before he took hold of my bound hands and began kissing up my arm. When he reached my shoulder I stopped him again, perhaps a little too briskly, but he didn’t seem to notice my revulsion.  
“Do you know who else he bought from? His name?”  
“In this business, we tend to keep our masks on. He didn’t even have an alias or a name for his den. My guess is that he was a noble like myself, but with even more of a reputation to uphold. As for sellers, I’d assume he’d buy from just about anyone willing to sell. That place wasn’t high on it’s standards if you ask me.”  
At this point, the Viscount had decided to make himself more comfortable and was removing his jacket and shoes. I took the distraction as an opportunity to ask another question.  
“Do you have any names?”  
My desperation had caused him to stop entirely and throw a suspicious look at me.  
“I-I have a friend who was in there with me. We got separated and I’m trying to find her. Perhaps when the place burned down, she made it back to one of the people who sold her?”  
His hand took hold of my ankle and was drifting dangerously up my leg, despite the fact that I hadn’t told him he could do that.  
“No names. Now, I’ve grown a bit weary of this game, haven’t you?”  
The look on his face was one I knew all too well and I wasn’t about to let him advance any further.  
“S-Sebastian!”  
The lights immediately went out and I could hear only the sound of exclamation as the Viscount fell on top of me, but he did not move after that. Shoving him off, I felt a new set of arms hoisting me into the air as the lights came back on. Sebastian held me in his arms, frowning down at the out-cold Viscount.  
“What a repulsive display. He couldn’t even control himself for ten minutes?” Turning his eyes back to me, I was suddenly aware of how close our faces were, but I didn’t feel the repulsion I had with the Viscount. “Are you alright, my lord?”  
I nodded before looking back down at Druitt. “He didn’t know anything after all, this was a complete waste of time.”  
“Do you think so, young master?”  
I raised an inquisitive brow at him.  
“It did give us an excuse to see how nicely you clean-up.”  
I would have smacked him, but he had just saved me. I grumbled instead. “Just shut-up and take me home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.


	6. Jealousy and Fire

Chapter 6: Jealousy and Fire  
We did not stop to find Madame Red, or to take a carriage back to the house. Instead, Sebastian carried me the entire way, carelessly leaping across rooftops like they were stepping-stones. When we returned to the manor, he did not release me until we were upstairs in my room. Depositing me on the bed, he swiftly unbound my hands and ankles before his gaze lingered upon me for a moment that seemed too long. I was about to ask him what he was looking at, when he threw off his spectacles without looking to see where they fell and then came at me and pulled the wig and hat off my head, not enough to be violent, but still surprisingly quick.   
“Sebastian what-”  
My words were cut off by his lips suddenly crushing against mine, and in surprised anger, I shoved him away and he sat rigidly across from me.   
“What the hell has gotten into you?!” I brushed the back of my hand against my lips, and added more quietly, “You said that you wouldn’t…”  
His posture relaxed, and he got up from the bed, walking to the door. Without looking at me, he spoke over his shoulder.  
“I’m afraid that I cannot control myself if I stay with you at present.” His voice was controlled, but I could see his shoulders shaking as he gripped the doorframe. “Forgive me, master.”  
He made a move to leave.  
“Stay right there.” I ordered. The force of the command tugged at my eye.  
He stopped, but did not turn around.  
“Master, please…”  
“I won’t let you leave until you talk to me. Now, come back.”  
He turned and walked back to me with his eyes cast down at his feet and stood before me without meeting my gaze.  
“Sebastian, look at me.”  
With a wince, he brought his eyes up to meet mine, and I saw the iridescent glow within them. When he spoke, his fangs were visible also.   
“Young master, I could not bare to see you in the hands of the Viscount. The very thought still irks me, and I now wish that I had brought him to an end. At the very least, he would have slaked my hunger for a brief while. I sincerely desire to obey your wishes, but I find myself in a rather compromising situation…”  
The pull in my eye felt stronger than it ever had. His entire body was tensed as if he were willing himself not to tear me to ribbons, and yet he managed to restrain himself.   
“Sebastian,” He tensed at the sound of his name as I said it. I knew exactly what he wanted, and yet he was desperately trying to hold himself together. This wasn’t the lust I had seen on the Viscount’s face, but a hunger that nagged at every nerve within him. Glancing up and down at him, I noticed that I was still in the pink atrocity Grell and the Madame had dressed me in. “Get me out of this thing, will you…”  
With only a moment’s hesitation, he sat beside me on the bed and began undoing the buttons at my back. I now had an appreciation for the lengths women went to in order to look presentable. His fingers moved briskly down my spine and once all of the buttons were unfastened, he carefully shifted the fabric off of my shoulders and down my arms. The movements were slow, and his hands lingered against my skin, but only briefly before he moved to untie the corset. Once that bloody thing was off, I let out a relieved sigh.   
“Thank God, I can finally breath again.” I turned around to look at him with a small smile. “Next time you get to play dress-up, and I’ll put on the spectacles.”   
He chuckled, lightening the mood. “I think I prefer you out of the dress.”  
“That’s something we can agree on.” I shucked the rest of it off so that I was now wearing only the petticoat. Beneath that, there was nothing. “Do you have a nightshirt ready?”  
He nodded and withdrew to fetch it before returning to the bed. Just as he was about to slip it on over my head, I grabbed his hand and let my eyes linger on it. He was still wearing his gloves. Taking my other hand, I removed the glove and examined his black nails and mark. It pulsed iridescent purple, and I felt the tug in my eye. Without thinking otherwise, I brushed the eyelashes of my marred eye over his mark. It did nothing to intensify the pulling sensation, but Sebastian did lace his fingers with mine before I looked up at him.  
“Are you trying to torture me?” He breathed.   
“Does it hurt you?”   
He looked at me as if I were insane. “Not in a physical sense, but it does not help me control my desire to have you. Please, master, I beg of you to stop teasing. If you wish me not to touch you, then I shall leave, but do not act so coyly or I will go mad.”   
I considered the petticoat I was still wearing for only a brief moment before shimmying out of it. He averted his eyes and attempted to bring the nightshirt back over my head, but I took hold of both his hands now and held them fast.   
“What would you do to me? If you were to abandon your vow and break our contract?”  
He met my gaze fully and levelly. “If you would allow me, I would have you. I would show you how envious I feel of those who have touched you, and how perverted their touches were in comparison. But since you have made it clear that you do not wish to be touched, then I shall make sure that no one, including myself, may do so. Such was agreed, was it not?”  
He pulled his hands out of my grasp and discarded the nightshirt beside me, his gaze burned into mine with a question; my mark blazing equally.   
“You said, should I want it, that you would show me the difference between what they did to me and what it’s supposed to be like?”  
He nodded.   
I thought for only a fleeting moment, before my curiosity got the better of me. “Then show me. If it is different, then prove it.”  
Without hesitation, he pinned me to the bed so that I was sprawled out on my back and staring up at him. His gaze was cold and devoid of emotion as he hovered above me, and for a moment I regretted my words.   
“Do you really want me to? Are you certain? Because if it is not what you truly desire, then you must say so now. I will not stop so easily again.”   
There was the faintest catch to his voice, as if he didn’t want to give me the option to send him away when he was so close to getting what he wanted; but he had given it none-the-less.  
With a swallow, I nodded. “Yes. Show me.”   
To my surprise, he pulled away, but it was only to remove his ridiculous disguise so that he now lingered above me in nothing more than his slacks and a white dress shirt; everything else having been stripped away. He hesitated there, as if he wasn’t sure how to proceed, but I then realized that he was studying me. His eyes wandered up and down my body, not in the way the voyeurs had watched me, but with an appreciation one might have for a sculpture or a work of art. I had mistaken that look the first time we’d met for lust, but this was not the way the Viscount had looked at me. It was far more penetrating.  
I felt the heat in my face as he stared, but did not turn away. Sebastian lifted his hand to my face so that his mark rested just beneath mine as he stroked my cheek. His eyes remained aglow in the darkness, and would have been frightening had I not become accustom to them. Moving slowly he brought his lips back to mine, and this time I did not push him away. 

This sensation was not one I had experienced in my incarceration. Despite the other things they had done to me, not a single one of them had put their mouth to mine so gently. His hands drifted across my arms and stomach as softly as fresh linen sheets, and came to finger at my chest. When he had said that he would have me, I expected him to be ferocious and bestial, but this was not that. This felt like he was trying to undo my skin and reach beyond it; not by tearing me apart, but by making me melt.   
His mouth drifted from mine, and down to the base of my jaw where his words alighted to my ear in a breath of warm air. “Master… Tell me what you desire…”  
An involuntary shudder ran up my spine, and for a moment I was frozen, but somehow able to speak. “Your clothes… should be off, shouldn’t they?”   
He withdrew with a smirk, and obligingly removed his shirt and trousers before throwing them onto the floor. I realized that this was the first time I had seen him completely exposed, despite the fact that he had seen my entire body several times now. I frowned at the thought of this and decided to inspect him as thoroughly as he had no doubt done to me. Letting my eyes drift, I took in his lean muscles and slender physique as well as the way every part of him seemed to blend seamlessly together into the whole that was his body. He was beautiful.  
Reaching out an unsure hand, I pressed my palm to his abdomen and traced upward to his chest, bringing it to rest on his shoulder. His skin was smooth and soft, but the muscle beneath was taut as stone. I could feel him trembling beneath my fingers, and was astonished that such a simple gesture had the power to undo him. He took my hand from his shoulder and kissed the pads of my fingertips before I used them to trace his lips. Without warning, he nipped my index finger and held it gingerly between his sharp teeth. I glared at him with a competitiveness, before bringing my own teeth down on his neck where the skin was more sensitive. With a moan, he released my finger and brought his hands down upon my hips.   
“I cannot lie, that does smart a bit. If I were to retaliate, however, I would no doubt draw blood.”  
I released the flesh in my mouth and brought my face up to look at him. “I won’t stop you. If you are to consume my soul someday, then I see nothing wrong with having a taste.”  
His eyes flashed before he brought his mouth down to my neck. I had expected him to bite down, but instead I felt his tongue caress up my jugular and to my ear where he lightly nipped the back of its shell. The pinching pain was enough to make me grunt out a complaint. Releasing me from his teeth, his hands trailed up to my waist as he pulled me against him and continued to kiss me more deeply. That’s when I felt something pressing up to my stomach. Glancing down, I saw his member standing erect as it swelled against me. I felt no repugnance at the sight of it, but was admittedly shying away now. I knew what was to follow, and my stomach churned nervously at the thought. He released me and let me sit back away from him as I studied his mass.   
I hesitated long enough for him to bring his hand to my chin and steer my attention to his face. “Shall we stop?”  
I shook my head, speaking quietly. “No. I… I don’t know if I’ll like this next part, though. I always hated it the most…”  
He let slip a smile before taking my hand and folding down all of my fingers, save two. “I doubt they properly prepared you. If you relax yourself beforehand, then it is an entirely different sensation.”  
I blinked at the digits and then tilted my head in confusion at him. Without a word, he slipped them into his mouth and began slurping at them. It felt odd to have them licked and I felt a jolt run through me before he spat them out.   
“Do you know what to do?” He asked.  
I shook my head again, no doubt with a dumbfounded expression on my face.   
He sighed and then guided my hand to my bottom. “Here, my lord, allow me to assist you.”  
Using my hand as his tool, he had me place my fingers between my buttocks and then pressed them one at a time into the opening there. I yanked my hand away in instant shock, and shook my head in embarrassment.   
“I can’t do that!”  
“Then I shall do so for you.”  
He swiftly popped his own fingers into his mouth and placed one at my entrance where he began kneading the flesh. By now I was panting from pure mortification, and clung to him as his ministrations made me shake.  
“Se-Sebastian! That… this is most improper.” I struggled to say as he stirred inside of me. My own manhood had now become erect as well, and felt slick with the fluid seeping from me.   
Although my nails were digging into his shoulders, he continued on unabashed and hummed as he spoke. “You’re nearly ready. Please try to hold on a little longer, sir.”  
“You pervert…” I gasped.   
He stopped at that, and withdrew his fingers altogether, giving me a determined look.   
“Does that mean you wish me to stop?”   
I panted slightly despite myself, and shook my head once again. Taking a deep breath, I spoke without faltering. “You should stop asking such a tedious question and get to the point.”   
Pressure filled me slowly as he entered me once again, but this time with his length. I could not help but gasp as I was stretched from the inside, and panted out every breath. It didn’t hurt like it had when I’d been accosted, but I felt a sensation similar to an itch while he gave me a moment to adjust. Before I could ask it, he took hold of my hips and began moving; slowly at first, and then in a steady rhythm.   
It did not take long for my mouth to become dry with every breath that passed through it, and Sebastian quickly remedied that by placing his own mouth to mine and inserting his tongue. The combination of him kissing me while we moved as one had my head spinning in a rush. He broke away only to let me breathe, and then his lips would return. The vibration as he moaned against my mouth made me emit my own mewls of pleasure, until finally they became cries that broke our kiss.  
“Ahah-nn!” I cried out when the sensation became too great, and was rewarded with a warm sensation to my insides.   
We did not move for a long moment after that, as we both came down off the high and breathed audibly in the silence of the room. He withdrew himself carefully, and a final spasm went through my legs. Resting me gently on the bed, I laid there too relaxed to move, and he kissed me lightly and repeatedly on the forehead and face before joining me. Wrapping his arms around me, I found myself fitted to him perfectly as we both drifted off. Before sleep could claim me, I whispered into the skin of his chest with drowsy words.  
“You are obedient after all… At the very least, you do not lie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.


	7. House of the Rising Sun

Chapter 7: House of the Rising Sun  
“Ciel…” A sinuous voice whispered in my ear.  
I groaned and turned the other way, feeling lips press against my temple softly. Releasing a pleased hum, I let my eyes open lazily and saw the plane of the mattress and sheets as it spread out away from me. My arms were laid out in my field of vision, along with a third, larger arm that came down to press against one of mine. Sebastian sidled up behind me so that I was flush against him as he wrapped his other arm around me and kissed the back of my head.  
“Good morning, darling.” He murmured.  
Turning to face him, I noticed the mixture of reds in his eyes that made them their unique hue as we laid face to face. A smirk was curling the corners of his mouth as he looked at me then pressed his lips to mine in a succession of light pecks.  
“Mm. What time is it?”  
He shifted to look at a clock on the bed-side table. “Half-past ten in the morning. I suppose we should get up…”  
I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. “Or we could stay here, and you could teach me more about what we did last night.”  
He chuckled and brought me in close to him before lifting us both upright. “A tempting notion, but there is still business to which we must both attend.” 

“Whatever could have been so important that you would leave me to worry about the both of you all night?” Madame Red pouted.  
“Forgive us, my lady, but we simply were finding the Viscount’s lair to be rather offensive. As it turns out, he had no connections of any importance with my master.” Sebastian soothed. “Are there perhaps any other rumors you’ve heard amongst the many you’ve gathered?”  
“I did my own digging amongst the Viscount’s guests. Nothing, sadly. To be perfectly frank, my dear boy, there are a great number of dens in London. Probably one for every member of the population and their appetites, and none so open that all know about them. You would be better off putting to rest any vengeance you harbor, and living out your days in luxury with Sebastian.”  
I shared a look with him then. He was sitting beside me so that our legs were pressed together, and he had placed his hand upon mine where it lay on my lap. Although we had been together not but days, I trusted him. I knew he would not lie, and he had promised to devour my soul. If I were to abandon my revenge now, it would mean the end of my life, but that is not the reason I stood and spoke the words I did to her.  
“I cannot give up on what I believe is the course of justice for not only me, but my family… They were killed because of me.” Pain hammered itself into my skull as I recalled the faces of my parents, and I spoke in haunted words. “I remember hearing whispers in the night… terrible things those beasts would say… I cannot let their deaths be in vain, nor my suffering.” My fists clenched at my sides. “I will show those monsters what happens to the weak little things they leave alive that they think won’t come back to hurt them. Because even though I am no longer there… I still have to hear those bastards in my head, and see them in my sleep. You can bet like Hell I will return the favor.”  
A silence had fallen over the Madame and Sebastian, and for a brief moment I could only hear my own heartbeat. Then Sebastian rose and stood behind me with his hands resting gently, questioningly, on my shoulders as if to soothe me.  
“As you can see, Madame, there is a heavy turmoil upon my master’s heart. For it to be eradicated, so too must be the ones who put it there.”  
The Madame shook her head sadly, but then nodded with a sigh. “Lau may have some information for you, but I wouldn’t guarantee it will lead you to what you’re after.”  
She rose and came to place her hand beneath my chin in a loving manner, before I looked up at her. “You do seem a sweet boy. I would hate to see that taken away from you as well… From now on, you can call me Aunt An.” She looked at Sebastian and then released me. “And if you ever need my help, it is yours.”  
Sebastian bowed his head in thanks to her and escorted me to the door.

Where the Madame’s den was inconspicuous, this Lau person was not ashamed what-so-ever to announce his business with a large and lavish sign that looked like it had been shipped over from the Oriental lands. The business was called the completely obvious title of ‘House of the Rising Sun’.  
“Perhaps it is a bit on the nose, but Lau does have his hidden qualities as well. No doubt it originated as a mistranslation…” Sebastian said.  
“Actually, it is a purposeful red-herring. We are the East trading company after all, and the sun rises there, does it not?” A man suddenly appeared beside us with a drastically underdressed woman clinging to his arm. Both of them appeared to be from the Orient just like the sign.  
“Mr. Lau, so nice to see you again.” Sebastian said, grinning from ear to ear.  
Lau cast his eyes towards me and grinned. “Aw, a new lord for the ‘Black Devil’, I see. A pleasure to meet you my little lord, I am Lau and this is my little sister Ran-Mao.”  
“Sister…?” I said under my breath, but he didn’t seem to catch it. “A-a pleasure to meet you.”  
Petting his ‘sister’s’ head, Lau gestured to the doors of the building. “Shall we talk inside?”  
Following him in, I saw that the whole building did in fact appear to be a shipping warehouse all throughout the front end, until he reached a door at the back. It led down a flight of stairs, the depths of which reeked of sweet smoke. Once in the basement, the business transformed into an opium den where lounges and hookahs were evenly dispersed and only curtains hid what was going on in the rooms beyond. I felt a sick knot twist in my stomach at the familiar setting, before I shook the dark thoughts from my head and allowed Lau to lead Sebastian and myself behind one of the many curtains. To my relief, there were only lounges and hookahs here, too.  
“So then, I hear tell you are after information concerning dens and their owners.” Lau said, once we were all seated.  
“Wait, who told you?” I asked.  
“One hears many things when in the business of shadowy secrets. So… just who did own the den you were in?”  
My face fell, but Sebastian recovered before I did. “We don’t know those specifics, but we were hoping you did…”  
Lau shook his head. “Alas, without names, it is a guessing game for me as well. I thought that you were a member, Sebastian. Surely you knew the name?”  
He glanced at me before sighing and turning back to Lau. “They referred to themselves as ‘the Shadows’. By no means were they traditional in their methods, I’d say that they were more of a cult then a den. I had only frequented the establishment thricely before realizing that my master was not there of his own accord. I could not abide such despicable acts, so I laid waste to their hole and let whatever rats that jumped ship scurry away to warn others. Many of them wore masks while they were there, or used aliases, but I would not forget their reek were I to meet them again.”  
Lau nodded thoughtfully and began smoking at the hookah in the room, while Ran-Mao had decided to come extremely close to my face and stare at me.  
“Blue-eyes…” She murmured. “Pretty.”  
“Now, now Ran-Mao mind the young lord’s space.” Lau chastised.  
The woman retreated to his lap and he stroked her back as he smoked thoughtfully. “‘the Shadows’, a curious thing to call yourself. It is neither specific, nor particularly interesting. Perhaps they wished to remain anonymous beyond the regular methods. Masks are not uncommon… were they individual, or made in mass?”  
“All of them resembled the crests of an owl’s eyes. It seemed that they were more for long-term members than fleeting customers and newcomers. They also provided a particular-brand of opium that differs in scent to yours. Less sweet.”  
Lau grinned and his eyes appeared to glisten. “That is quite a tremendous lead. You see, I control all opium that is exchanged between the eastern lands to the queen’s lands. I regulate it’s selling when it is provided by my traders. However, if it is made here… I could give you a list of names.”  
“Excellent!” I couldn’t help but grin.  
A ruckus sounded outside then.  
“Where is he? I need to speak with him immediately!”  
“You can’t go in there, he’s in the middle of a meeting!”  
An Indian boy barged through the curtain with a man of the same nationality in tow. He was weeping and cast a frustrated look upon Lau.  
“She’s gone! Mina has left us? Why would she go?”  
“Perhaps this is not the best time to be interrupting, Soma…” The older man put up his hands in apology.  
“How could you say that, Agni? Mina has just up and left us with no word, and you think I am going to sit idly by without knowing why?”  
“Of course not, but…”  
The boy turned to look at me and Sebastian then, as if just barely noticing that we were there and smiled warmly. “Who are these men? Clients? I would be happy to assist the younger one, he looks not that much younger than myself. Surely he can’t be with that frightening man beside him…”  
Lau cleared his throat while Sebastian’s temple twitched in annoyance. “Forgive him, he is still learning… Sebastian, young lord, this is Soma and Agni.”  
“A pleasure to make your acquaintances.” Agni bowed while placing his palms together.  
Soma nodded. “Yes, it is always nice to meet new friends. Unfortunately, we have lost one just now, and I still have not heard the reason.”  
“Mina was married off to a noble man by the name of Harold West Jeb, and therefore will no longer be with us.”  
“That snake! He took her away, we must bring her back!”  
“Beg pardon,” Sebastian said, rising and coming to stand directly before Soma. He tensed visibly, as did Agni. “I find it inexcusably rude to barge in on someone else’s conversation simply to bawl like a child. Are you absolutely certain that your friend did not go of her own will? Noblemen are quite rich after all, perhaps she wished to live that lifestyle.”  
“S-she wouldn’t…”  
Lau rose as well. “It just so happens that one of the names on that list I mentioned before, is Jeb himself. He could be a connection, perhaps.”  
“We’ll start with him then.” I announced. “Sebastian, let us return home and then we can make a plan to infiltrate Jeb’s home.”  
“As you wish, master. Thank you for all of your information once again, Mr. Lau.”  
We made a move to leave, before I felt a persistent hand come down on my shoulder.  
“Wait, please. Perhaps Agni and I can help you.”  
I shrugged off Soma’s hand and spun on him. “You just want to see your friend returned, well I’m not helping you. I don’t even know you, now good day.”  
The sod continued to follow us out along with his friend. Apparently, Lau didn’t care if his workers roamed freely or harassed his patrons.  
“I cannot forgive this man! Mina has been beside me even before Agni. She would not leave me without saying anything. I think that this man kidnapped her with his money.”  
“You cannot kidnap someone with money. They can be sold if they are someone else’s property, and it seems that she was Lau’s and he sold her. It is as simple as that.” I concluded, but Sebastian grabbed my arm and halted me.  
“Young master, perhaps these men can be of use to us.” He then leaned down to my ear and added more quietly. “You were sold, were you not? Yet that was not by your own fault. Perhaps you should show more empathy.”  
With a resigned groan I turned and sighed. “Fine, you can help us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.


	8. The Company We Keep

Chapter 8: The Company We Keep  
Outside of a manor with a large gate surrounding it, Sebastian and I were once again donning disguises. I wasn’t able to get him to wear a full dress, but he did have a wig on that had been tied back with a bow that made his hair exceedingly longer. It did nothing to make him look different at all, but the style was admittedly dashing, which only irritated me that I couldn’t get my revenge on him. My own disguise was akin to what I had worn while on the streets, and the black eyepatch I normally wore was covered by a blonde wig wrapped in gauze that itched tremendously.   
“The sooner we get this over with, the better. It’s cold out and my feet ache.” I grumbled, having been staking out the premises for over two hours looking for a way in. “Remind me why we can’t just waltz in and confront him?”  
Sebastian placed a consoling hand on my shoulder before speaking. “He is a colleague of mine in the underworld. He may not be a friend, but he is quite influential in high society and dark dealings. Better to have him as an ally if it turns out he has nothing to do with your kidnapping or this Mina’s. Even suggesting it to him would be cause for retaliation and he would no doubt divulge my appetites to the wrong ears out of spite. I may be a demon, although he doesn’t know that, but I do unfortunately have to keep up appearances to maintain a relationship with humans.”  
I sighed.  
After several more agonizing minutes passed, Soma and Agni appeared from behind us.   
“A thousand pardons for our tardiness.” Agni apologized.  
“Where on earth were the both of you? We’ve been waiting for hours!” I griped.  
Soma grinned as if he had done nothing wrong. “There were matters we had to attend to. So, what is the plan for rescuing Mina?”  
“You two will have to go in there and distract Jeb. If Sebastian is spotted by him, it could mean ruin for us.”  
“What about you? You aren’t going to come with us?” Soma asked, raising a superior eyebrow that pissed me off.  
“I’ll be following behind you as a hired urchin for Lau. We’ll pretend that he sent the both of you to do business errands for him, and if we encounter your friend, we’ll say that we were also sent to ask if she would like us to bring her belongings from Lau’s. Do you understand?”  
The both of them nodded and proceeded towards the front gate. Sebastian grabbed my arm as I followed after them and I turned.  
“Master, I will follow you inside, but I’ll be searching out any incriminating evidence I can find. Should you need me, call my name as you did last time and I will find you.”  
I nodded once before joining Soma and Agni.

“I don’t see why Lau couldn’t just come to me himself if he was so keen to do business.” Harold West, a blonde man with a stern face, sat casually upon an expensive sofa and cut the end of a cigar before inserting it into his mouth. “And to call so late on top of that? It’s simply unacceptable.”  
“O-our apologies, sir. Mr. Lau is busy with other dealings at the moment.” Soma said.  
At that moment, Lau was no doubt receiving a foot massage from Ran-Mao and sneezing from the extensive amount of smoke in the air surrounding them.   
“He sends his deepest apologies, but would ask that you hear his proposition…”  
Jeb sighed. “Very well, what deal does he want to make this time?”  
Soma swallowed and clenched his fists. “That you give back Mina.”  
Agni reached for his loud-mouthed friend with a horrified expression, before I interjected.  
“That is to say… He feels that the trade you made with him was not sufficient pay and would like her back unless you’re willing to offer more.”  
Jeb stood, outraged. “Trade? There was no trade! I haven’t the slightest idea what’s gotten into that foggy brain of his, but I never offered anything for her!”  
“West?” A woman’s voice interrupted the rising tension in the room, and we all turned to see a concerned face in the crack of the door.  
“Mina…” Jeb said, his tone softening.   
“Mina?” Soma’s anger vanished and was replaced with a dumbfounded expression as the woman entered the room.  
“What are you doing here, Soma? And you Agni?” Her tone was angry.  
“Rescuing you from this man!” Soma pointed an accusing finger at Jeb, but Mina came to stand beside him with a disgusted look on her face.  
“How stupid are you?” She said.  
“Huh?”  
“Soma…” Agni’s face became twisted with pain.  
Mina glanced at Agni and then back to Soma. “He didn’t tell you, did he? How I chose to be here.”  
“But… why would you just leave us? I don’t understand.” Soma looked as if he was about to cry.   
She laughed and placed her hand’s on Jeb’s chest before continuing. “You really are stupid, aren’t you? I despised that place. I never wanted to be there to begin with. If given the option between being the wife of a rich man, and the whore of ten, which would you pick? Even a child knows this answer. You are just a silly boy who can’t figure out anything.”   
Tears had begun to fall from Soma’s eyes. Agni went to his side and placed his hands upon his shoulders before glaring at Mina. “You promised me that you would not do this to him.”  
“Wait, you knew the truth this whole time?” My anger was beginning to swell, but they all ignored me and continued with their argument.  
“You are a fool, as well. For loving such a spoiled brat. If he cannot learn that he is alone, then he will always be dependant upon idiots like you that give him whatever he bawls for. I am through with pretending to be his friend because he can’t grow up.”  
Soma had slumped down to his knees by this point and was speechless. Jeb took a step towards us and scowled.   
“I’ll give you all five minutes to vacate my property, or I will shoot you myself. I never want to see any of your faces here again!”   
“Come, Soma, let us leave…” Agni pulled Soma to his feet and escorted him to the door, while I followed behind.   
Before I left, I turned to address Jeb. “There’s one more thing that I would like to ask you, sir.”  
“What is it?” He growled.  
“‘The Shadows’,” I paused, gauging his reaction, but he just furrowed his brow further. “What do you know about them?”  
“Shadows? What the bloody hell are you on about?”  
I frowned. “Nothing. Forgive us for disturbing you.”

Outside the gates, I waited beside the sniveling nuisance and his overly doting friend before calling out to Sebastian. He appeared seemingly out of thin air, and bowed before straightening with a smile.   
“Were you able to find anything, Sebastian?”   
“Unfortunately, it seems we have encountered yet another false lead. Perhaps looking to friends for information has been the poorer option.”  
I exhaled irritably before turning to the two men who had insisted on coming with us. “Well, now you know the true nature of your so-called friend. I suppose it was a false lead for the both of you as well.”   
Soma no longer shook with sobs, but rage before turning on Agni. “How could you not tell me the truth about Mina? You knew how she had felt this whole time and you never said anything! Why?”   
Agni looked wounded. “I did know how she felt. Before she left, she told me how much she’s hated being with us. I didn’t want you to find out the truth because I knew that you would be hurt by it, so I made her leave without saying anything to you. I am sorry, my prince.”  
“Prince?” Sebastian inquired.  
Soma nodded. “It is my character in Mr. Lau’s den. Many people entertain the fantasy of laying with a prince and Agni likes to address me by ‘my prince’ as a nickname.” He turned and looked at Agni with a scowl before clasping him on the shoulder. “You are my true friend, Agni. You have stayed by my side even though Mina was right. I am a child and I don’t deserve your loyalty.”  
“Prince Soma, you shouldn’t say such things…”  
The display was touching, but I had gone far passed the point of irritated and was now apathetic, so I began walking towards Sebastian’s manor.   
“Come, Sebastian, it’s late and I want to get home before dawn.”  
“Yes, my lord.” He trailed after me and we left the two tag-alongs behind.

Reaching the manor, Sebastian closed the door behind us and helped me out of my coat as I removed the wig from my head and he did like-wise.   
“That whole business was entirely exhausting, now at least we can relax.”  
“Yes. It will be nice to unwind after all of today’s stresses.” Soma said from behind me.  
Spinning around, I saw Soma and Agni standing in front of the door, the both of them having followed us in.   
“W-what the hell are you two doing here?”  
“Well…” Soma began. “Mr. Lau has fired us after hearing where we went, and since we are friends now, it would be customary for you to offer us a place to stay, wouldn’t it?”   
“Who the hell said we were friends?!”  
Sebastian put a hand on my shoulder to calm me, and spoke in a friendly tone despite the visible weariness on his face. “Of course, you may stay the night. I’ll have my servants prepare rooms for you… Unless you prefer bunking together?”  
“One room should be plenty.” Agni bowed in thanks.   
“Your servants?” Soma cocked an eyebrow. “I thought that this pipsqueak was your master, since you always address him as ‘my lord’.”   
I fumed. “My name is Ciel, not pipsqueak!”  
“Oh, I see! This is your nickname.” He eye-balled Sebastian and blushed. “I assumed that you were the dominant one, but I suppose you really can’t judge a book by its cover.”  
Even Sebastian had become uncomfortable by that point and Agni thankfully took him by the shoulders before Soma could utter one more indecorous thing from his flapping jaw.  
“Prince Soma, perhaps we should let them rest. They have done so much for us today that it would be rude to keep them up for our sakes.”   
Sebastian cleared his throat with an appreciative smile at Agni, before calling out. “Mey-rin!”  
After only a brief moment, a maid with red hair tied back beneath her bonnet, appeared at the top of the staircase and paced down the steps before bowing to Sebastian. I realized that this was the first time I had actually seen one of the servants and stared at her as she spoke; her voice was as smooth as her golden-brown eyes. “Yes, sir.”   
“These gentlemen will be spending the night with us, see to it that they have a comfortable room, if you would.”  
She curtsied and gestured for Agni and Soma to follow her upstairs. We watched the three of them vanish, before Sebastian turned to me.   
“Do your feet still hurt?”  
“They do.”  
He swiftly lifted me into his arms and carried me up the stairs like a bride through a threshold. I could feel the heat on my face as he brought me to my room and set me down on the covers, before undoing my shoes.  
“There, is that better?” He asked, after removing them.   
I nodded.   
He studied me for only a brief moment, before bringing his fingers to my chin and pulling me down as he rose to kiss me. It was over too soon, and he pulled back to undo my garters, before I scowled at him and pulled him back up to my mouth.   
“Master…” He whispered around my kisses. “You need to rest.”  
His tone was unconvincing, but I pulled back to glower at him anyway. “What did he mean by ‘dominant’?”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“Soma said that he thought you were the dominant one. I’m guessing it has to do with why you call me ‘master’ or ‘my lord’ all the time, instead of by my name. At first, I thought it was because of our contract, but you told me to keep the fact that you’re a demon secret, and I remember in the den that some of them would address each other as ‘master’ or ‘dog’ like it was a game… Does being dominant mean that you are in charge?”   
He gauged my expression before answering. “In the terms of adult ‘games’, yes. Partners, or players if you will, sometimes enjoy being punished or teased. The master provides the punishment, or commands their partner to head their desires. If you’re a dog, then you are the one receiving the teasing or carrying out orders.”  
“And… you choose to be the dog?” I was confused by this, because I couldn’t fathom choosing to be beaten or degraded after having been forced to do so.   
He nodded. “I like to give the reigns to someone else when they desire, since I find both methods enjoyable. Most people choose master over dog, for whatever their reasoning, but being the dog is quite pleasant in my opinion.”  
“What if I decide I want to be the dog?” I asked, not that I actually wanted to be.  
“I don’t think that it would be wise to play the game with you in that role. At least not yet.”  
“You think I can’t handle a little pain? You know what they did to me.”   
“Yes, and that is why you shouldn’t play the submissive role. It would be like tossing you back into that place. I won’t make you suffer, even if it is only pretend. You wouldn’t enjoy it.”  
I didn’t like having him make my decisions for me, regardless of his intentions, or whether or not I actually did want it. “I could order you to do it.”   
He frowned, exasperated. “You could…”  
“However, that would still make me the master, wouldn’t it?”   
“I suppose.” He got to his feet before sitting beside me on the bed and turning to face me. “Why don’t we set some rules for our own game? You tell me what you desire, and I shall ask the same of you. If either of us has any qualms about the request, then we remove that from the board, so to speak.”  
“It seems that you have an advantage. I don’t know what to do to make you submit, if that’s what gets you off. You have far more experience than I.”   
He smirked devilishly and brought his finger beneath my eyepatch before sliding it off over my head. The mark on my eye blazed and I could feel the heat from his breath as he spoke with words so low and dark that they made my skin crawl.   
“Well, Master, I believe we both have enough time to discover how to unmake one another, and I look forward to finding your weaknesses as you deliver me mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.


	9. Of a Similar Taste

Chapter 9: Of a Similar Taste  
“S-stop it…” I muttered.  
There were eyes everywhere watching me.   
“Stop it.”   
Hands gripped at every part of my body, squeezing me tighter and tighter.   
“No more!”   
It felt as if I couldn’t breathe. I was suffocating no matter how much air I tried to inhale. One of the hands that gripped my shoulder seemed to be shaking me and a distorted voice crooned something before my eyes snapped open and I jolted upright. Sebastian sat across from me with concerned burgundy eyes, but I was still only half-awake. Cringing away from his touch, I seized up against the headboard and wrapped my arms around my legs, shivering.   
“Young Master, what is it?”   
Sebastian tried to reach for me again, but I instinctively slapped away his hand and snapped at him.  
“Don’t touch me!”  
He looked surprised, and then hurt. “Ciel…”  
I shook my head and buried my face in my knees, gulping in deep breathes until they slowed, and I pulled my face away slowly, but still was unable to look at him.   
“I’m sorry.” I whispered. But only part of the apology was for him…  
He hesitated for a measuring moment, before standing and walking to the bureau. Withdrawing an outfit for me, he came back to the bed, and I vaguely realized that he was already dressed for the day in a dark suit and gloves that was his typical garb. We had been sharing my bed, his having been given up to accommodate our ‘guests’. As it turned out, my room had actually been his before I arrived, and he had given it to me out of kindness. The bedroom that Agni and Soma now shared was the actual guest quarters.   
Placing an outfit beside me on the bed, he folded his hands over his waist and studied me with a calm expression. “Would you like me to help you dress, or would you rather do so yourself this morning?”   
I took a few deep breaths as I stared at the neatly folded pile of clothes and swallowed. “I-I don’t know… Just stay there a moment. Please…”  
His shoulders visibly relaxed as he patiently waited for me to calm myself. With a shaking hand that made me grit my teeth in frustration, I seized the buttons of my nightshirt, but fumbled with them. His hands found mine and took them hesitantly, and this time I let him.   
“Tell me what I can do to make it stop.” He grimaced.   
I shook my head. “I know that they’re dead, but… I still see them. They haunt me.”   
“I should have done something sooner…”  
“No. Not ‘the Shadows’. My family…”  
There was a breath of a pause before he spoke. “What happened cannot be undone, but despite that, you are still here for however much longer you are. The dead do not carry the living’s weight, so why should you carry the burdens of the dead?”   
His words struck a cord in me and I turned. The expression on my face must have been enough to rattle him, because he looked stricken.  
“My burdens will continue to be mine for as long as I bare the name, Ciel Phantomhive. Bringing an end to my enemies won’t bring back my loved ones, but it will bring justice to a world that is cruel and unmerited. Until I deliver that justice, I will not know peace.”  
Sebastian let out a gasp of a chuckle, and I faltered.  
“Is something amusing?” I glared.   
“Only that you are so severe, my lord. Your passion surpasses even the most convicted of souls.” His lips curled back, exposing his fangs as he smiled. “That’s why I find yours so beautiful.” 

Sebastian finished helping me dress, and I followed him downstairs for breakfast, remembering all too quickly that we had company when Soma and Agni greeted us at the bottom of the stairs.   
“Ciel! Finally, you are up. Now we can eat!”  
“H-have I slept in?”  
“Oh, not to worry. Agni and I did as well after a long night on such a soft bed.”  
Agni visibly blushed, but I pretended not to notice.   
Mey-rin rolled in breakfast on a cart after we had all seated ourselves in the dining room, and Soma wasted no time consuming it. After Agni bowed his head in embarrassment to Sebastian, he politely hinted at his desire for them to leave.  
“May I presume that you both will be looking for work now that you are no longer employed by Lau?”   
A bowl of what looked like porridge was in front of him, but he hadn’t touched it. I guessed that it was more for appearances sake. Since coming to live with him, I hadn’t watched him consume anything more than a cup of tea here and there while I had eaten.   
Soma was wolfing down his second helping, while Agni ate silently beside him, and talked in between mouthfuls. “We think that we should take a rest from the underground business and try finding something else. You wouldn’t happen to need more servants, would you? Aside from that maid, I haven’t seen a single one.”   
“Besides Mey-rin, there are Finny and Baldroy who attend to the gardening and cooking. There is also my butler, Mr. Tanaka. I find them all to be sufficient enough for my purposes, however I don’t have anyone staffed at my London townhome. It’s being wasted on me at present since we keep returning here to the manor. The both of you would be welcome to stay there whilst you look for more permanent work.”   
I was beginning to find Sebastian too accommodating to those he barely knew.   
Agni bowed his thanks. “Mr. Sebastian, you truly are a kind soul.”  
Sebastian suppressed a chuckle. “Think nothing of it.”

That afternoon, Agni and Soma were headed to London in a carriage, and Sebastian and I were once again left alone. Well, almost.  
“You haven’t introduced me to any of your servants. Is there a reason why?”  
He seemed surprised. “Not at all. They tend to keep to their duties or themselves.”  
“You said that Demons don’t typically live together. Are they all human?”  
“Yes. Though, each of them does come with their own talents aside from housework. Would you like to properly meet them?”  
“If I am to be living here, then I ought to know them. Wouldn’t you agree?”  
He nodded and escorted me to a bell-pull in the foyer. After only mere minutes, four people emerged from different parts of the manor, including the maid, Mey-rin.   
“Yes, sir.” They all said with dutiful bows.   
Sebastian gestured to them as he turned to me. “Ciel, these are my servants. Mey-rin, you know. This young man is Finny, my gardener, and the man beside him is Baldroy, my chef. The elderly gentlemen is Tanaka, my butler. Everyone, this is Ciel Phantomhive, he will be staying with us indefinitely, and I expect you to serve him as your master, the same as I.”  
They all cast their eyes to me and bowed respectfully. “Welcome home, young master.”   
“Th-thank you.”   
Sebastian smiled, before clapping his be-gloved hands together. “Alright you lot, back to work.”   
They bowed once more and withdrew to their other tasks.   
“They seem… rather prioritized.”   
Sebastian sighed, exhaustedly. “They aren’t always. Mostly, I find them causing more work than they do. However, they are all worth their salt, as far as humans go.”  
I studied him with my unhindered eye. “You seem to find humans amusing. Are we just spectacles for you?”   
“Certainly not. Humans are quite amusing, and do provide my kind with nourishment, but I don’t think of myself as being above you. It is simply your natures I find entertaining. Demons do not possess the same emotions as humans, but we can sympathize. One thing we do share is desire.”  
“Indeed.” I sighed. “I don’t suppose you know anyone else in the underworld who could help us?”  
He made a hedging look. “Well… I do, but I am hesitant to allow him near you, my lord. His tastes and mine are quite similar you see, and although he has his own lord, he is notorious for jealousy.”  
“Similar tastes? So, you’re saying he likes children?”  
“Neither of us would consider you a child any longer, my young lord. You may be young, but you are not so young as would make it criminal what has transpired between us. Although you are of age, most would frown upon a relationship such as ours, considering the difference in age and that we are both males. If I refer to you as a child, it is merely because you are far younger than myself; after all, I have lived for centuries.”  
“Just how old are you, Sebastian?”  
“Far older than any mortal lifespan would allow.”  
“Can you die?”  
“Everything living can perish one way or another. For someone such as myself, it is much more difficult to kill me.” His tone became amused. “Why? Do you wish to dispose of me?”   
I looked up at him with a smug smile. “Not just yet. So, who is this person you wish to keep me from?”  
He frowned. “His name is Claude.”

The estate outside the carriage window was just as impressive as Sebastian’s. As we came to a stop, the doors to the mansion opened, and a boy not much older than myself came running down the steps with a man behind him who had to be Claude. Sebastian had explained to me without going into much detail, that demons in a sense were all related, but not in the same way that humans were. Claude, who was also a demon, was basically the equivalent of Sebastian’s cousin or brother.   
“Sebastian.” The man greeted without enthusiasm as Sebastian exited the cab ahead of me and offered up his hand to help me down.   
As soon as Claude looked at me, I could feel a possessive nature emanating off of him, as if he were used to getting whatever he wanted.  
“You must be Ciel Phantomhive. My name is Claude Faustus, and this is my master, Alois Trancy.” He said, gesturing to the blonde boy who had been standing there eyeing me as well.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” I said out of propriety.  
“You claimed you had some questions for us in your letter, shall we adorn to the dining hall? I’ve had Hana prepare supper early.”   
We were escorted into the manor, which looked like a duplicate of Sebastian’s on the inside in the sense of style, but with gold and crimson accents instead of monochromatic. For some reason, the nursery rhyme about the spider welcoming a fly into its parlor was reciting in my head as we sat down for dinner. A maid briskly entered with a decanter and was followed by three identical men, whom I realized must have been triplets. They set out the first course and filled our glasses before departing from the room just as swiftly as they entered it.   
“Now then, what business have you visiting me, dear cousin?” Claude asked, lacing his fingers beneath his chin.   
“We wish to speak with you about your connections to a certain den in London. My master was kidnapped by them, and we wish to find out all we can about those who orchestrated his torment.”   
“You don’t mean the one that was just burned down?” Alois asked around a mouthful of food. He had taken his seat uncomfortably close to mine, and I could hear him chewing noisily.   
“The very same…” I stated.   
Claude looked at me and let out a lingering hum. “It would seem that you discovered your young master in a similar manner as I did mine. Tell me Ciel, has he been treating you well?”  
“That is of no consequence as to why we came here. If you don’t have the information we’re asking, then we shall take our leave.” Sebastian stood, hastily before I tugged at his hand and gave him a look to be patient. He reluctantly sat back down and very nearly glared at Claude.  
“I can say that he is a most suitable companion.” I said, turning to Alois. “Were you a part of a den as well, then?”  
Alois’ eyes became dark. “I was a slave for a lecher. I worked my way into being his favorite until I met Claude… After that bastard died, he left me everything in his will. This manor belonged to him, before Claude and I took it over. Now it’s our little love nest, isn’t it love of mine?”  
The tension in the room had become awkward to the point that I wished to leave now as well, but a sudden crash of lightening made my heart sink.  
“Hana!” Alois shouted.  
The maid came running in and bowed her head submissively.   
“Prepare a room for our guests. They shouldn’t have to travel in this weather.”  
Hana nodded once and retreated to do his bidding.   
“You will stay the night with us.” Alois announced.   
“We can manage in the rain.” Sebastian said.  
“Nonsense, you are family after all. It’s no imposition. Stay.” Claude’s tone left no room for argument.   
The moment dinner was finished, Sebastian took hold of my hand and did not release it until we were alone in our room. After waiting for a long moment after the maid left, Sebastian let go of me and sighed.   
“I have a feeling that the elements are conspiring with the likes of them.”   
“Why did you agree to bring me here if you didn’t want to come?”   
He gave me an exasperated look. “You did say that you wished to speak with them directly, and I doubted that Claude would tell me anything through writing. His vagueness is legendary. I would ask only one thing of you whilst we are here, my lord… please do not allow Claude to be alone with you.”  
“Why would I do that?”  
“He can be… persuasive. Come morning, rain or shine, I’m taking you home. This was a bad idea.”   
I frowned at him as he began undressing for bed. “We still haven’t gotten any information out of him. He could know something.”  
Sebastian removed his tie in one swift tug and threw it onto the floor. “If he knew anything, he would have said something at dinner. He likes you, he’d want to give you something to gain your affections. It’s how he pulls in his prey.”  
I said nothing more, and began unbuttoning my own shirt before Sebastian finished it for me and brought his hands down on my bare shoulders with scorching eyes. Before I could say anything, he wrapped his arms around me and held me for a moment.   
“…Sebastian?”   
“I won’t let him have you.” His grip around me trembled. “I will not hesitate to kill him if he touches you.”   
I brought my arms around him and rested my hands on his back, nuzzling into his shoulder. “I only trust you, Sebastian.”  
He pulled away slowly and looked at me before bringing his marked hand to my cheek. As we kissed, I thought I heard the door click shut.


	10. Caught in the Web

Chapter 10: Caught in the Web  
“Hey, wake-up.” A voice whispered above me.   
My eyes immediately opened wide, knowing that it wasn’t Sebastian who had spoken. Above me, rather straddling me, was Alois grinning with amusement. It didn’t take me long to realize why. My hands had been bound above me with Sebastian’s discarded tie. Sebastian himself, was nowhere to be found.   
“What are you doing?” I demanded.  
Alois smirked, before leaning down directly to my ear. “Oh, I just thought we could have a little fun while the grown-ups talk.”   
He traced his tongue up the shell of my ear, causing me to cringe, before pulling back with it still sticking out. I saw a strange pattern on it illuminated by gold as he sucked it back in after licking his lips.   
“Hmm, you taste bitter. Like coffee with not enough cream or sugar.”   
I brought my legs up and strained against my bindings, but they were too tight, and he was too heavy.   
“Get off of me!”   
“Why? Don’t you want to play with me?”   
“No. Get off!”  
He pouted, but did as I said and stood with his arms folded.  
“You’re no fun at all, are you? I can’t imagine why he lets you be the master if you don’t even know how to play.”   
I glared at him. “It’s none of your business what we do.”  
“Oh? Seems to me like you don’t ‘do’ shit. How’d you like to learn a trick or two to make a demon submit to a human?”   
I continued to glare, but smirked at him. “I doubt you could show me anything I haven’t already witnessed myself.”   
It was a bluff, but it got under his skin. He made a defiant look before pulling on the tie just above my hands, and unbinding them. “Why don’t you show me what you can do?”  
I pounced on him and pinned him down on the bed with my hands on his throat, I wasn’t strangling him, but I wanted to. “If you think you can toy with me, you’re gravely mistaken, Trancy.”   
He gave me a bored expression and pretended to yawn. “Choke play isn’t fun unless the person doing it can actually hurt you. That’s where the excitement comes in; the rush of not knowing if they’ll restrain themselves completely. You try strangling a demon, and it’ll get you nowhere.”  
I released him with a frown, and he sat up across from me with a playful grin. “Okay, tell you what, I’ll share some pointers and you let me see your mark, what do you say?”  
“Why?”  
“Don’t be boring, it makes me angry. I just want to look, that’s all.”  
I exhaled irritably before lifting the patch on my eye that I wore while sleeping. The tug told me that Sebastian hadn’t wandered far, and if I needed to, I would call to him, but for now there seemed no severe threat.   
“Pretty. Mine’s rather dull, I’m afraid.” He stuck out his tongue again, and I saw the golden mark that was similar to mine, but lacked the detail around the pentagram. “So, what does Sebastian like then?”  
With a frown, I sighed. “As far as games go, I don’t know, he hasn’t told me. We haven’t been together very long…”  
Alois clicked his tongue in pity. “You are new to this, aren’t you? You don’t ask what he wants, you make him want what you give him. Make him beg for it like the mongrel that he is.”   
I scowled. “How?”  
“Simple. Test the water a bit. Biting, scratching, spanking… little doses of pain until you find the right buttons to press. Don’t be afraid to talk dirty either, propriety has already gone out the window if you’ve gotten to touching. If he decides that he likes it, you’ll definitely know. I’ll tell you a secret, there are no rules to the game, you make up your own. Everyone plays a little differently.”   
“… I have bitten him.”   
Alois nudged me and made an impressed noise. “There now, see, already rolling your dice.” He put an arm around me and leaned in close. “Listen Ciel, Claude likes you but he’s my dog, so if he tries to hump your leg, you have my permission to kick him. If you let him do it, then I’ll have to punish you.”   
I moved away from Alois and got out of the bed altogether. It wasn’t out of shyness, but irritation, and I wanted to know where my demon had wandered off to. Moving for the door, I spoke without turning. “I have no intention of letting anyone but Sebastian near me. You have your dog, and I have mine. You should keep yours better leashed, or at the very least trained if he has a bad habit.”  
Without another word, I shut the door behind me and began wandering down the halls to find Sebastian. I wouldn’t be able to sleep in this house after all.

*An hour prior* (Sebastian’s POV)

A knocking sounded soon after my master had fallen asleep and I rose to crack open the door.  
“What do you want?”  
Claude stood there expressionless, which had a way of thoroughly irritating me.   
“If you don’t start showing more emotion in your features, you’ll scare away all of the butterflies you keep trying to ensnare.”  
He did furrow his brow at that. “I don’t wish to disturb your master, I came to talk to you in private.”  
I turned to glance at my lord, sleeping peacefully with his arms spread out and his mouth slack as he breathed in and out in shallow pants. He was quite adorable when he slept.  
“It can’t wait until morning?”   
“I think that you’ll sleep with a better peace of mind after I tell you what I know. Come.” He curled his fingers and began walking away.   
With a sigh, I shut the door behind myself and followed after him. We didn’t wander far, just down the hall to a small parlor. He shut the door behind me and gestured to one of the seats at a table dominating the cramped room.  
“Well, then? Why didn’t you say anything at dinner? If you’re trying to play into my master’s favor, your workmanship is shoddy at best.”  
He smirked, making me frown. “I thought that the news would upset him and decided that you could deliver the information instead. It seems that your master has not been entirely truthful with you, either, so it may be good to have level ground.”  
“Humans lie.” I stated, not liking how he boastfully proclaimed to know better than I about my master. “It is only in their natures, or have you forgotten their emotions entirely? I did seem to notice that your own master was acting a bit jealous by how closely he drew to mine. You really ought to pay more attention. He is still a child after all, he could use some guidance and warmth.”   
“Spurn me all you wish, cousin, but my master’s and my relationship is built off of trust, however liberally we may use that term. If you want my help then you will listen to what I have to say, whether you like it or not.”  
I thought I felt a pull in my hand at that moment and was sure that my master had woken, but I sensed no distress, so I sighed and laced my fingers beneath my chin. “Alright, what makes you call my master a liar?”  
Claude smirked yet again with hooded eyes. “I’m afraid he shall have to tell you that himself. I think you’ll find that it could cause issue with your current contract, and that would make him eligible to become someone else’s property as you well know.”  
I scowled, feeling the twitch of muscles as I held back anger. “Are you going to be helpful, or are you simply toying with me?”  
He stood and crossed over to me. Stooping down, he took hold of my face and I felt the sickening caress of his fingers on my jaw as he leaned in close. “I have a lead, you’ll find most helpful, but it will involve some painful dredging of your lord’s memories.”

(Back in Ciel’s POV)

I had wandered a ways down the hall, and turned to see if Alois was following me, only to find an empty corridor. When I heard voices coming from the other side of an ajar door, I peeked inside to see if it was Sebastian. Inside, I saw him and Claude, to my utter shock and disgust, only mere inches away from each other’s lips. Claude had his hands’ on Sebastian’s face and was whispering something to him. The pull in my eye became violent then, and I withdrew with my hand holding the scorching mark. The pain that shot through my socket was nothing compared to the one in my chest.   
I didn’t bother bursting in to show my outrage, instead, I headed for the stairway and the exit. I didn’t care what happened after that, whether I found my way back to Sebastian’s, or had to sleep in a gutter again. I was too angry to care about our stupid contract. Before I could even reach the bottom of the stairs, however, Sebastian materialized there with a stern look on his face.   
“Just where do you think you are going, young master?”  
I took an involuntary step back at his sudden appearance, but quickly recovered and returned the scowl. “I want to leave. Now.”  
He raised an eyebrow at my underlying tone of accusation. “I believe it was already established that we would be leaving on the morrow, my lord.”  
“Well, I changed my mind. I don’t want to spend another second in this place.”  
I moved to walk passed him, and he caught hold of my wrist. “Master, please, don’t-”  
Without thinking, I wrenched my hand away from him and used my other hand to strike him across the face. I felt the shock of the action only after committing it. He stood there, stunned, with a red spot rouging his cheek.   
“I-” No words formed.  
Furrowing his brow in consternation, he waited for an explanation.   
Clenching my fists and jaw, I spoke in an angry whisper. “I saw you with him.”   
Sebastian cocked his head to the side. “What?”   
“Don’t pretend. He was so close to your face that-”  
A laugh sounded from above us, and Alois stood their greatly amused by the sight of our lover’s quarrel.   
“What a pitty, and here I thought everyone was getting along.” He turned to Claude and wrapped his hand around the demon’s tie, before tugging him down to his level. “You see what you’ve gone and done? Maybe Ciel’s right, I should shorten your leash.”  
He tugged harder to emphasize his point, before releasing Claude. The taller man straightened fully before casting a glance my way that made me seek out Sebastian’s hand.  
“Forgive me, sir.” He bowed, before straightening once more. “I did not intend to cause you grief.”   
As he said that last word, his eyes flashed to Sebastian’s for the briefest moment, and I felt the subtle shift in his grip on my hand. Alois smiled.  
“Now then, I say we all go to bed. All of this tension is murder for the mood. Claude?” He eyeballed the demon, before Claude held out his hand and Alois took it as he was guided back up the stairs.  
Sebastian and I were left alone, my hand still in his. Once the both of them were out of sight, I released him and frowned up into his burgundy eyes.   
“Tell me the truth, Sebastian. Is the reason you don’t want to be here because of me, or Claude?”   
He answered in a heartbeat, despite my vague phrasing. “I detest him. Whatever notion you have of that being a lie, is completely unwarranted.”  
“Oh? So, he wasn’t kissing you?”  
Sebastian laughed, a beautiful sound, but I was still mad at him. “If he tried to, I would remove his lips. In fact, I may do so just so that I don’t have to listen to him any longer.”  
“What were you two talking about?”   
He frowned. “I’d prefer we discuss that in privacy. The walls have ears here.”  
I followed him back to our room.

“Well? Out with it then.” I demanded, laying back down on the mattress.   
The look on his face made me sit back up.   
“What is it Sebastian?”   
“We have a lead, though it is not a very strong one.”  
“So, Claude did have information after all?”  
He nodded. “Yes. There is a circus that makes annual rounds through this part of the country, and on the surface appears to be like any other, but a string of missing children reports seems to be coinciding with their rounds. These children have not turned up living or otherwise, which leads me to believe that this so called circus could be trafficking them.”  
“Is it possible that the children merely ran away with the circus?”   
“Claude only knows here-say, but it is a possibility.”  
“Alright, so tomorrow we go to the circus.” I nestled into the pillows and wrapped the blankets around myself, but felt Sebastian watching me.  
“Is there anything else?”   
His expression was unreadable. “No. Nothing at all… Ciel.”   
I noticed a hesitation in his voice as he said my name, but was too exhausted to bother dwelling on it. “Then I’m going to sleep. Goodnight, Sebastian.”  
“Sweet dreams… young master.”


	11. Walking a Tight-rope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS!!! (But not... 3;) *Cheeky giggles*)

Chapter 11: Walking a Tight-rope  
“Noah’s ark? An interesting choice of name. Perhaps they specialize in pairs…” I let my words trail off as we approached the massive tent that had been illuminated by gaslight lamps.   
A man with red hair and a glassy complexion wound a music box as he stood at the entrance. The melody was ‘Tom the piper’s son’. The song invoked memories of the fairytale ‘The pied-piper’; who made off with children in the night by playing his flute.   
“I have a keen suspicion that we’re on the right track. Good work, Sebastian.”  
“I did nothing.”   
“Don’t try to be modest.” I cast an appreciative glance back at him. “You have been more helpful than I would have expected. Your generosity seems boundless.”   
He remained soberly composed as we entered and found our seats. After a few moments, a spotlight illuminated the center ring and a man with red hair that had been elaborately pined back spoke to the crowd in an Irish lilt.   
“Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! On this fine day we welcome ye to the Noah’s Ark circus!”

The act was predictable, with no sign of any children. There seemed nothing amiss about the circus at all, in fact, but the same could not be said for Sebastian once we returned to the town house. Agni and Soma were still freeloading there, so I was unable to confront him until we were in the privacy of our bedroom.   
“You seem quiet, what has you so silent?”  
“I have an inquiry of you, master. About your capture, or more so, your circumstances preceding it.”  
I raised a questioning brow at him. “Oh? What’s peaked your curiosity all of a sudden?”  
“Claude led me to believe that you are keeping something of great importance from me. Something that could alter our contract…” His eyes were cold and cruel, which surprised me. I had never seen him so angry. “Are you truly Ciel Phantomhive?”  
The suddeness of the question halted me in undoing my jacket. I looked at him with a measuring glance before finishing with the buttons and draping my coat on the back of a chair before taking a seat in it.   
“Yes. I am.”   
He scowled. “How do I know that you haven’t given me a false name in order to outwit me and make yourself a loophole in our contract? Humans are liars after all.”  
Now I was becoming angry. “If Claude is the reason for this, then that should tell you right away that he’s playing at something. Aren’t you the one who said he was trying to play into my favor? Did it ever occur to you that he could be causing us to fight by weaseling his way into our doubts, and then would try to steal me away by that means?”  
Sebastian visibly relaxed, but the scowl remained. “He told me something else, as well… about your family.”  
I shared another measuring look with him before answering bluntly. “They are all dead. The old me died with them that day. Since then, I have been Ciel Phantomhive, the watchdog. That is who I am now, and that is all you need to know.”  
His eyes narrowed, but he didn’t speak another word. Instead, he removed his gloves and came forward to remove my eyepatch as he sighed. “I suppose it is. For this,” My mark burned as his own passed over it. “Is the proof that you are my master, and nothing else can change that… You are my Ciel.”  
A silence fell over us as we stood there, and I longed to say something to clear the air, but nothing came. Instead, I took hold of his hand where it still rested against my eye, and brought it to my lips. His fingertips were cool as they made contact, and after a considering moment, I slowly brought them into my mouth until they rested between my teeth. Clenching down lightly, I watched him for a reaction. His brow was dubious, but the quizzical grin he was giving told me that at least he was enjoying it.  
I tried to think of some kind of follow-up, begrudgingly remembering Alois’s words.   
‘Make him beg for it…’   
Then I noticed he was still wearing his neck-tie. It felt like I was copying Alois, now, but I decided to continue anyway and wrapped my other hand around the end of it, pulling him down to me. Just as we were about to kiss, I released his hand that was still between my teeth and used my own to grab his jaw and turn him so that I was whispering directly into his ear.   
“And you are mine.” 

The next succession of movement was inhumanly fast. He had me in his arms and was throwing me onto the bed before I could blink. After a gasp of surprise, he was on top of me and trying to shred both of our clothes off. The speed of it took me off guard, but I recovered quickly and wrapped my hands around his wrists where they pillared at either side of my head. Digging my nails into his flesh, I snapped at him.  
“Wait, Sebastian!”  
He halted and stared down at me with flaring irises. “Did I hurt you?”   
I shook my head and smirked mischievously at him. “No, but I’m in charge, remember?”  
His breath hitched as he restrained himself, but he came closer to my face. “What do you desire… master?”   
Alois was right, this was much more entertaining, and now Sebastian was so tense with anticipation that I could feel it in his arms that I still clung to. Releasing them, I brought both of my hands up to his face and pulled him the rest of the way to my mouth. He devoured my lips and tongue, and soon I was panting, but I had to remember that I was in control and to not give in so easily. I bit down on his lower lip hard and he drew back, licking blood from the wound.   
“I want you to do everything that I say, or else I’ll punish you.”  
His eyes flashed anew, and he smirked. “What if I want you to?”   
Reaching around him so that my hands were on his shoulder-blades, I raked my nails down his back, slowly, but deep enough to leave marks. As soon as I reached his hips, I stopped and sat up, making him do so as well.   
“I’ll punish you by not playing with you.” I smirked.  
He growled and suddenly grabbed hold of my face in one hand while his other found my hip, his fangs peeking out as he spoke. “You are quite irksome, you know.”   
“Isn’t that the reason you want me?” I said, sliding my hand up his thigh. “To toy with you.”   
His growl became a purr as I drifted higher and lingered just at his groin. Releasing my face, he kept hold of my hipbone, but eased his grip. His free hand now traveled from my navel up to the center of my chest where it rested over my heartbeat. “I want you for a great many reasons, but that is most certainly one of them.”   
Smiling, I nuzzled into him and breathed in his scent. It was a strange smell that was reminiscent of cologne and spearmint, and I wondered if he actually bathed or if this was just his natural smell. Demons certainly were meant to seduce their prey in every way possible. I considered it a challenge.  
“Do you like when I bite you?”   
In answer, he brought his fangs to my neck, but did not draw blood. “I do.”  
“What else do you like?”  
He trailed from where he’d bitten me to my ear. “Hmm. I am partial to playing with the senses. Removing them, heightening them… Whatever clever whims you may have, I’m sure I’ll find interesting.”   
Pulling away I looked at him for a long while, and he looked back. Neither one of us speaking, but this time there was no need. I sighed.  
“So, you know the truth then?”  
“Yes.”  
“It doesn’t change the way you feel towards me, does it? Having a master who lies must seem strange when you yourself do not.”   
He shook his head and placed his hand atop my head in a gentle manor. “No. Humans are liars. It seems that there is always a negative attitude towards words that are false. However, if you believe a lie long enough, more often than not it becomes the truth. It isn’t a lie to desire to be someone stronger than you were. One might even call that growth.”  
Something turned in me at his words and made my heart ache. Without realizing it, and to my horror, I had begun to cry. Brushing away the tears, I turned from him in embarrassment, but he took hold of my face again and brought me back to his lips.   
“You are my beautiful Ciel.”

“Baron Kelvin?”  
Sebastian nodded. “He was a philanthropist. One orphanage in particular received hefty donations from him, and he had connections to the late Earl Trancy, which is how Claude received his information about the circus. I apologize for not mentioning him sooner, I assumed that the circus was merely funded by his donations, but after doing my own investigations with some of the employees of Madame Red, I found that almost every member of Noah’s ark was once a resident at said orphanage. Kelvin himself has been inactive in society for nearly three years now, but the circus troupe is still receiving money from him. I hate to acknowledge something so foreboding out loud, young master, but perhaps the circus has been repaying him with the missing children…”  
I shuddered at the thought. “If that is the case, then we should certainly put an end to it. Where does this Baron Kelvin live?”


	12. A Mirror Image

Chapter 12: A Mirror Image  
The manor that laid before us seemed as if it had not been maintained for a long time, yet when Sebastian rang the doorbell, I was surprised to see the young man with red hair from the circus. He seemed weary, like he had just been performing a taxing chore.   
“May I help you gentlemen?” Even his voice was exhausted.   
“Is this the Kelvin residence?” Sebastian inquired.  
The young man nodded. “Aye, that it is, but I’m afraid we are unfit to receive visitors at this time…”  
“Joker, who’s at the door?”  
A woman wearing a very scandalous outfit approached from behind him and gave us a suspicious look, but she too looked weary. I recognized her as the beast tamer from the circus.  
Sebastian bowed politely. “I am Sebastian Michealis, and this is my master, Ciel Phantomhive.”  
The both of them notably became much more uncomfortable, and quickly glanced at me before turning back to Sebastian.  
“I think it best if you both left, immediately. Our father is not well.” The beast tamer said, trying to shut the door on us, but Sebastian caught hold of it and pried it back open with a grin.  
“Oh? And I would presume that your father is none other than Baron Kelvin, himself? I do apologize for the rudeness, but I insist we speak with him, immediately.”  
The both of them withdrew from the door as Sebastian walked through it and beckoned for me to follow. Staying close beside him, we were greeted by a number of the other circus performers, all of whom seemed to be well past children, except for three.   
“Oye, Beast, Joker, what’s the meaning of this?” One of the children asked, and I realized that he only looked like a child, but was in fact a full-grown man.   
“This is the one father wants…” Joker said from behind me.   
I spun around to give him a dubious scowl before a door was thrown open down the entryway, and a man cloaked in a robe and bandages was wheeled out in a chair by a young girl who looked to be in some sort of daze.  
“It-it can’t be true…” The man in the wheelchair had put up his arms at the sight of me, making me hedge even closer to Sebastian.  
“Ciel Phantomhive… here at my door?” The man spat at the assembly of circus performers in the parlor. “Why did none of you tell me sooner?! Quickly, prepare dinner for our guests! Don’t keep them waiting!”  
The troupe scattered, all except for the one called Joker, and we were left with the strange man.   
“You must be Baron Kelvin. I am Sebastian Michealis. It seems you already know of my master.”   
“Michealis?” The Baron’s one exposed eye darkened. “Then, you are the one responsible for the fire.”  
Sebastian and I shared a look of shock, before the Baron continued.  
“I must say that I am embarrassed to see you such as I am. However, after the injuries I sustained at the hands of your ‘pet’ I am afraid I have no other choice at present.”  
“You… you were a part of that den.” I gripped my hands at my side, and trudged forward in a blind fury. “You are nothing more than a vulgar, odious, and perverted boor!”   
I had reached for Kelvin’s shirt, and was gripping it with one hand as my other swiped across his face as hard as I could with an open-handed slap. Joker grabbed the back of my collar and attempted to remove me, but Sebastian had brought his hand to his throat the instant he grabbed hold.   
“No one is to touch my master.” Sebastian warned.   
“Joker, release him now!” Kelvin snapped.   
The two of them removed themselves at once, but I kept hold of Kelvin’s shirt as I glared at him. “Are you the leader, then? The one who controls ‘The Shadows’? Well, answer me damn it!”  
“ ‘The Shadows’ have no leader. I am merely one of the many.”  
“You fancy children, though.” I eye-balled the little girl who was pushing his wheelchair. She looked as vacant as a doll. “How many of them are you hiding here for your sick amusement?”   
“Oh, so you want to see them, then?” He perked-up, as if I had just asked him to show me his hunting trophies, and it made my stomach churn in disgust. “Joker, show us to them.”  
We were led down to the basement, where the sight before me made me nearly vomit. Cages were strewn about with dead and drugged children alike filling them. Small limbs hung from rope all about the room like macabre chandeliers. In the center was an alter and drawn onto it was a pentagram much like the one Sebastian and I shared to bind us.   
“Well? What do you think? It took some time, but I finally made a chamber that suits my needs. It’s not as atmospheric as the den was, but it does possess its own charm, don’t you think?”   
His tone was that of genuine delight, and I wished to kill him right then and there, but I had to know more.  
“Why did you want me? You,” I turned to look at Joker. “You said that he wanted me. Why? I don’t even know who you are.”  
A hurt expression passed over Kelvin’s damaged face. “You don’t remember? Wait… you’re not…. But you’re the mirror image…”   
I lost all sense of composure that I had rapidly been losing since entering that place, and shot towards Baron Kelvin with bloodlust. My hands wrapped around his fat neck and squeezed down as hard as I could, feeling the vertebrae beneath his flesh. Kelvin gagged and choked as I strangled him, and I heard the protests of Joker behind me as Sebastian restrained him.  
“Wait! Please, you can’t kill him! Be he as he may, he has saved our lives! If he dies, then the little ones will…”  
I released Kelvin, who fell to the ground in a slump, but remained alive for now. Turning my rage on Joker, I spat my venom.  
“Little ones… You mean the ones you gave to this dog!”  
Joker flinched in Sebastian’s grasp. “No. The orphans… like us. We were struggling to survive, and he gave us another chance, whatever it was. If he’s gone, then we have nothing again, and the young ones will be back to fending for themselves or dead!”   
I let out a composing breathe before speaking again. “You obeyed the orders of this man and sacrificed others in order to protect the ones you care for and yourselves?”   
“Aye, tis true. We knew it was wrong, but…”  
“You only did what you had to.”   
“What?”  
Sebastian looked surprised as well as he held tightly to the man.  
“You fought to protect your own. There is nothing wrong with that. Those who survive are the ones who realize that they can’t be weak, because the weak will always be devoured by those who are more cunning. In this world there are only two kinds of people; those who rob and those who are robbed from, and tonight, I will rob you all of your futures. It is as simple as that.” 

The heat from the blaze did nothing to warm me, I was completely numb as I watched the flames climb into the night sky. Sebastian stood silently beside me, covered in blood. After having stood firmly, without so much as an uncontrolled thought, I fell to the ground and began hyperventilating, before vomiting into the dirt. Sebastian rested his hands on my shoulders, before I turned and latched onto him with a vice-like grip. He lifted me up and into his arms as I shook, not sobbing so much as gasping for air.   
“It is alright, Ciel.” He soothed.  
“No! Do not call me that now!” I snapped.  
“…Young master.” His hand rested against my head, pulling me into him. “You have nothing to fear, now. They are dead. You are not in that place any longer.”  
“Se-Sebas-tian…” I quaked.  
I did not hear him respond, for I had lost consciousness. 

I slept for the rest of that night, and then another day and night. Waking from my dreamless sleep to find Sebastian fussing over me with a wet washcloth on my forehead, I felt hot and my throat ached.  
“Sebast-” My voice was cut off with a coughing fit.   
He pressed his bare hand into my bangs and rested it against my forehead with an almost motherly expression of worry. “I’m glad you’re awake. You’ve been sleeping for a day and a half. I had Madame Red come to call, and she told me that you were having an asthma attack as well as a fever.”  
I sat up after catching my breath and nodded. “I used to get them all the time as a child. They kept me from going out much. I thought that my asthma had all but gone away, but I suppose not.”  
He turned to the nightstand where a tray had been prepared and dribbled honey into a mug of hot milk before handing it to me. “Angelina said that this should help sooth your throat.”  
“Thank you.” I sipped at the drink, and quickly finished it off. After letting out an exhausted sigh, I handed the mug back to him. “So, the circus members… and Kelvin… They all burned?”  
He nodded, setting the mug back on the tray. “Yes. This time I made sure that no one got out. The circus itself is still running, but it seems that the members who were involved with the kidnappings were all present at the manor two nights ago… We seem to be back where we started as far as leads; Kelvin did say that he was but one member of ‘The Shadows’, so I think that perhaps we should take a break in our investigation until your health is fully-recovered. You should have seen the looks on Agni and Soma’s faces when I brought you home. I received a proper scolding from the both of them.”   
I realized that we were in the townhouse in London, as he smiled gently and laced his fingers with mine. Although I did not want to be treated like an invalid, I did feel bitterly tired. It had been weeks since this whole mess started, and I was growing irritable with the lot of it.   
“Alright. I suppose we’ll be staying here then? With those two?”  
Sebastian smirked. “They’ve promised to keep to themselves. I told them that sleep would be the best medicine for you, so they’re not to disturb us. Madame Red, however, did mention that she wants us to visit while we’re here.”  
I nodded. “Yes, I’d like to show her my gratitude for treating me. Perhaps tomorrow, though.”   
“Indeed.” He stood and took up the tray from the nightstand. “Is there anything else I can prepare for you, or are you feeling too ill to eat?”   
I shook my head. “Anything chocolate will suffice.”


	13. Family

Chapter 13: Family  
Madame Red’s parlor had a sign hung in the window that read ‘closed’, but Sebastian guided me to the door unhindered and twisted the knob. It opened onto the familiar crimson décor of the Madame’s lounge, and the equally red Madame herself. Accompanying her in various states of relaxation, were Grell, who wore a suit in place of the dressing gown I had first seen him in, Lau and Ran Mao, a stiff looking gentleman who wore spectacles, and a young girl no older than myself with bouncing blonde curls. Madame Red beamed as we entered.  
“Ciel, Sebastian! Welcome back, darlings!”  
She came to give me a hug, which I returned hesitantly despite that I actually enjoyed it. Aside from Sebastian, I still felt a lingering rigidness at being touched.   
“Do come in and meet everyone, won’t you? The gentlemen in the suit and spectacles is, Will, and this is my niece, Elizabeth.”  
The blonde girl took one look at me and blushed. “Your name is Ciel, right? You can call me, Lizzy.”  
I took her hand and kissed the back of it, as was customary in polite society, and this only seemed to darken the rouge of her cheeks.   
“Oh my, what a gentleman…” She breathed.   
I swiftly released her hand, without making it obvious that I was growing uncomfortable with her attention, and turned to address the other stranger.  
“Your name is Will?”   
The man shifted his glasses upward with one hand, and scowled. “William T. Spears. I see that you keep company with that low life.”   
I withdrew my hand with a look of surprised offense, as Sebastian placed his hand on my shoulder.   
“Nice to see you again as well.” He grinned.   
Will grunted and Madame Red clapped her hands together for our attention.  
“Now, now, all past arguments aside for today, boys. I invited everyone here for a special occasion.” She sashayed over to the beaded curtain and beckoned for us all to follow as she shifted it aside. “This way.”  
The party followed Madame Red back into the bowels of her establishment, and I was grateful that none of the doors down the hallway were left open. I knew that she too ran a den, but I didn’t want to associate my fear and anger with her. At the end of one of the halls, she opened a door that led into a sort of dining room where dinner had been spread out on a buffet.   
Madame Red turned to look at me and smiled, her tone gentle. “I wasn’t sure when your birthday was, but I wanted an excuse to throw a party, so I hope you don’t mind if we celebrate it today?”  
I shook my head with a look of surprise. I barely knew this woman, yet she was showing me such kindness. “N-not at all.”  
Just as we all were taking our seats, a young man with blonde hair and spectacles burst into the room. We all turned to look at him, but it was Grell who spoke.  
“Ronald! You’d better have a good excuse for being late!”   
The young man put up his hands with a shrug. “Sorry, Mr. Sutcliff, but I had a date.”   
“Hmph.”  
“That reminds me, where is Undertaker?” Madame Red asked, scanning the room.  
“Undertaker?” I asked.  
Lau chuckled. “Oh, so you haven’t been introduced yet? This should be interesting to see, won’t it Ran Mao.”  
She nodded.   
The lights suddenly went out and Lizzy screamed in surprise as I felt a pair of hands creep up my shoulders from behind, and a chilling voice in my ear.   
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, young lord…”   
The lights flicked back on, and Madame Red stood with a furious expression on her face. “That’s not funny! You nearly gave us all heart-attacks!”  
I turned to see the man behind me. He had long silvery white hair that hung over his eyes, and the outfit of a mortician. He grinned from ear to be-pierced ear and chuckled.  
“My apologies, I couldn’t resist. Heh-heh.” He guffawed.  
“Aw, so this is the infamous Undertaker?” Lau asked.  
I shot him a dumbfounded expression. So, he had never met this man either? Undertaker took a seat and Madame Red cleared her throat.   
“Now that we’re all here, perhaps we can get started.”  
The meal commenced without another interruption, and mostly everyone else talked while Sebastian and I silently observed. He had slid his hand to my thigh beneath the table, and I took his hand as we ate. I was surprised to see him partaking of the food at all, but I supposed it was more of a curtesy than for nourishment. Once the meal was finished, everyone mingled back out in the lounge.   
“So, why is it that Will doesn’t care for you?” I asked Sebastian so that only he could hear.   
Sebastian let out a single chuckle, before whispering into my ear. “I suppose it could be jealousy. Grell and he are lovers, but as you’ve seen Grell has an annoying attraction to me. That and also the fact that he and the other be-speckled employees of this establishment are reapers.”  
“Reapers?”  
“Yes. Grim reapers to be precise. They specialize in soul collection as well, but their purpose is to catalog lifespans and such. My ilk and theirs’ have never been fond of one another for that reason.”  
“I take it that the Undertaker is one of them as well?”  
“Indeed. Though, he seems to prefer fiddling with the bodies rather than souls.”   
I cringed at the thought.   
Madame Red approached us then with a small parcel in her hands. She handed it to me with a smile. “This is for you, my boy.”  
“Thank you.” I unwrapped the gift, and was astonished to see a signet ring set with a sapphire inside of the box.   
“Lizzy helped to pick it out. She’s quite into fashion, and when I told her you had blue eyes, she said that you ought to have something to match them.”  
I turned to look at Elizabeth, who smiled warmly at me. “Thank you.”  
“I would also like to formally make you a member of our little family here. That is if you wish it. All of us have had some bad luck one way or another, but we’ve made our home together. We’d like you to be a part of it, Ciel.”   
I looked around at the ragtag faces of the people surrounding me and grinned. “I’d be honored.” 

Sebastian and I came home to find Agni and Soma waiting for us.   
“Ciel! You should still be resting. What is this I hear about you sneaking off to a party?” Soma scolded me.   
I brushed past him on my way up the stairs. “I don’t have to justify my actions to you.”  
Soma huffed. “As your best friend, I think I ought to have some say over your reckless behavior.”  
I turned on my heel and smirked down at him. “Oh? And who said you’re my best friend? I barely know you, and if I recall, the both of you invited yourselves into our company, not me.”   
Soma looked stricken, and I noticed Sebastian scowling at me. I sighed.  
“Fine. I suppose we are friends now…”   
Soma beamed anew. I was amazed by how swiftly his mood could change.   
“But that doesn’t mean you get to tell me where I can and can’t go!” I turned and continued back up the stairs without another word, but I could hear the jubilant laughter following after me. 

The next few days passed by in a dull blur. I tried to think of a lead, anything to go off of, but there was nothing. With a resigned sigh, I went to look for Sebastian, after having been left to my own devises all morning. He was in the kitchen with Agni, the both of them preparing a meal. I realized that they were talking about me, and lingered back to hear them converse.   
“You are quite fond of Ciel, aren’t you?” Agni was saying.  
Sebastian nodded as he prepared some sort of dish with a wide array of spices. “Yes. Without my master, I’m afraid that I wouldn’t have much purpose to linger in this world.”  
I knew that he was speaking literally, of course, but it was nice to hear all the same. Agni smiled.   
“I know the feeling. ‘My prince’ gave me a new life, and I would gladly sacrifice it for him. I’ve made it my duty to bring him happiness.”  
“You are an admirable man, Mr. Agni.”   
“As are you, Sebastian. Ciel is lucky to have such a capable person as yourself by his side. I can see that he has had a rough life… It lingers around him like a shroud. Such darkness can make one bitter, but with you, I’m sure he will find peace.”  
Sebastian laughed under his breath. “Well, that is the intention… If you’ll excuse me, I think I’d better check in on my young lord.”   
“Of course.”  
I swiftly tried to make it look as if I had just been walking past, but the smirk on Sebastian’s face told me that he wasn’t fooled.   
“Eaves-dropping is unbecoming, young master.”   
I frowned. “I wanted to ask you something.”  
“Oh?”  
“Claude had our last lead, do you think that perhaps he would be able to help us again?”  
This time Sebastian frowned. “Perhaps, but… I refuse to go back there with you in tow. That house contains too much poison to be healthy.”  
“I agree, but… I don’t know what else we can do.”   
Sebastian pursed his lips. “Is there any particular reason you feel so rushed, my lord?”  
I grimaced, but sighed. “I know that this arrangement we have, it is for you to gain my soul. I can tell that you want it more and more with every passing moment. My only purpose that remains is to enact my revenge, my justice upon those who destroyed my family and my life. That and to uphold my promise to you. The longer I wait, the more pain the both of us will have to endure, and although I will if I must, I do not wish for anymore suffering…”  
He took hold of the hand that I had adorned with the ring Madame Red and Lizzy had given to me, and smiled. “I see… If that is the case, then I shall do everything in my power to see to it that your peace comes swiftly.”


	14. A Snake in the Grass

Chapter 14: A Snake in the Grass  
After nearly choking Sebastian the previous night, although he claimed he hadn’t felt any real pain, I sulked much of the next day. Claude gave no word in his correspondence and refused to host Sebastian without me, which was out of the question, and Lau’s list of opium dealers was completely useless. Without anything else to go off of, we stagnantly entertained our bothersome company while we waited for a lead to present itself. It was while I played cards with Soma, and Sebastian and Agni were off in the kitchen, that the so-called prince asked me something I never would have considered.  
“So, Ciel, do you and Sebastian ever entertain more partners?”  
“We’re entertaining you and Agni right now, aren’t we?” I said, without looking up from my hand.  
“That is not what I meant.” His tone was playful.  
Putting down my cards, I scowled at him. “Are you saying you want me to wank you off?”  
“Not necessarily, but perhaps.”   
Picking the cards back up, I continued to avoid looking at him. “I won’t let anyone other than Sebastian touch me, thank you.”   
“Are you so sure he would extend you the same courtesy? He and Agni have been spending an awful lot of time alone together.”  
“They’re preparing our meals, you dim-wit!”   
“Yes, but they also have been talking and growing closer, just as you and I have. Have you ever considered that it might be fun to all share a place on the bed and enjoy one another’s company? It doesn’t have to be permanent, just something to try.”  
I was about to argue, but then thought for a moment. “I… have only been with Sebastian in a sense…”   
Soma blushed, which only furthered my embarrassment.   
“Ciel, you mean to tell me you have only been with one man?!”   
“I never said that… but,” I exhaled and mumbled, my hands having drifted to grip my own arms. “There are some things that I do not want to share with strangers.”   
Soma put up his hands in apology. “I’m sorry. I did not realize…”  
I turned my gaze on him, and astonishingly it shut him up.   
“I will not ask it of you again.” He said.  
I shook my head. “You didn’t know.”   
“Still, I am sorry.” He sighed exasperatedly. “I really can be stupid, can’t I?”  
I made no retort, though I could think of several.  
“If you would like to talk about it, then I will listen.”  
“It is not something I like to remember.”  
“Then I will say nothing.”  
We were quiet for a long while, though we continued with our game in silence. 

Agni and Soma did not get invited into mine and Sebastian’s bed. When I told Sebastian of Soma’s proposal, he laughed.   
“Rather bold of the ‘prince’. Then again, perhaps we could do with more company in the platonic sense. It has been some time since I’ve entertained multiple guests.”  
“Didn’t we just have a party with Madame Red?”   
He smirked. “Yes, but it is good for relations with different companies and to uphold a human appearance. Most people enjoy having interaction on a regular basis.”  
I groaned. “Fine.”  
“You may invite whomever you’d like to. Unfortunately, I must have a handful of business partners over as well, so it won’t be an entirely congenial party.”   
“I can invite anyone?”  
He nodded, and I smiled.

A few days later, we were hosting an evening party in the manor’s entry hall. I had decided to invite Lau and Ran Mao, since they hadn’t come to Madame Red’s party, and Lau’s company was also partners with Sebastian’s.   
“I never have asked you what it is you do, have I?” I said, around a glass of champagne.   
The rest of the guests were mingling and out of earshot.   
“I own a toy company that also makes sweets as my main source of revenue. In the underground, I’m known as ‘The Devil’ because I help deliver justice that by the crown’s definition is unlawful, though the queen is precisely the one who wants the crimes dealt with. That occupation seems to be more rewarding.” Sebastian spoke softly and smirked at me meaningfully when he said ‘rewarding’.   
I smirked back. “So, you provide the bait and then watch who uses it, aye? Perhaps, I had the wrong idea about you when we first met. Although, you’ve only been proving my suspicions of you the longer we carry on together.” I spoke even lower, and added a hint of flirting to my tone. “Filthy mongrel.”   
He casually leaned closer to my ear, before taking my glass. “I believe I’ve become thoroughly enamored with you, you cheeky little brat.”  
Polishing off the rest of the champagne, he walked off to speak with his guests, while I stared after him with heat on my cheeks.   
“Excuse me,”  
I turned to see one of the other guests I had invited. He looked at me with confusion, and I tried to appear as mature as I possibly could, despite being star struck and not entirely sure if he had seen that exchange.   
“You must be Mr. Michalis’ ward. My name is Arthur Doyle.” He extended his hand and I shook it firmly.  
“I’m Ciel Phantomhive. It’s a pleasure to meet you in person, Dr. Arthur.”  
He chuckled modestly. “Oh, please, I’m hardly a doctor of anything. I’m hardly even an author.”   
“I still enjoy your work, most thoroughly.”   
“R-really? Well, at least someone likes it.” He chuckled, glancing over to Sebastian. “He is quite handsome and intimidating, one wouldn’t guess he has a soft spot for children. It’s quite adorable actually. Uh!” He quickly turned to look at me in horror. “I didn’t mean to be insulting! I can see that you aren’t a young child, I just meant…”  
I chuckled lightheartedly. “It’s alright. I’m not insulted.”  
Arthur let out a relieved sigh. “I’m afraid I’m a little out of place here. I don’t often socialize, and certainly not with such distinguished businessmen. Quite frankly, I don’t know why I’m here.”  
“I’m afraid that’s my doing. I asked Sebastian to invite you on my behalf.”  
He looked shocked. “Well, I’m flattered.”  
There was the sudden crack of thunder that made everyone jolt. Rain was pelting against the windows in a cacophonous orchestra of wind and hail. Sebastian addressed the crowd.   
“This weather looks as if it won’t let up any time soon. You are all welcome to stay the night, if you wish.”  
All of the guests happily thanked him, and I was once again having to swallow my anger at Sebastian’s over indulgent hospitality. He even had the audacity to come back over to me and tell me that I should go to bed. I retired upstairs after pardoning myself to Arthur, and shot Sebastian a scowl that promised of retribution. He merely grinned back at me, which only furthered my irritation.

Whilst I lay in bed, I couldn’t help but wonder if Soma was right about Sebastian. Would he really take another lover while he was with me? It shouldn’t have bothered me, I knew he had been with others, he had found me in a den for god’s sake, but something about it was keeping me restless. I climbed out of bed and wandered out of the room, unable to sleep. After wandering down the halls, I found one of the doors to a guest room had been left ajar, and a light was still on inside. Arthur sat at a desk in the room, scribbling away at some papers. I knocked softly on the door frame.  
“Oh, Lord Phantomhive, please come in.”  
I walked in and sat down on the foot of the undisturbed bed. “Lord? Please, call me Ciel. I’m no lord.”   
“Oh, sorry. I’ve been writing, and I tend to get stuck in the worlds I create. You actually helped me with a character I’ve been having trouble developing. I hope you don’t mind.”  
“Of course not. In fact, I’m honored.” I smiled.   
It had been some time since I’d felt happy to talk to anyone besides Sebastian. The servants were always busy, and when we went to visit the town house, I wasn’t exactly thrilled to see Soma or Agni despite that I was growing used to them being there. Arthur was the first person in a long time that I actually wanted to have a conversation with.   
“If you don’t mind me asking, how exactly did you wind up as Mr. Sebastian’s ward?”  
I sighed. “My parents were killed, and he saved me from the people who I was sold to.”  
“I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have pried.”  
“No, it’s alright. I don’t mind telling you.”  
“You’re so young… for that to have happened to you is just…”   
I waved my hand dismissively. “I’m the one who shouldn’t have brought it up. What is the story you’re writing about?”  
“Oh, nothing really. Just a mystery novel. It’s fairly predictable, I think. I may end up rewriting it.”  
“May I?” I said, extending a hand.  
I read the entirety of what he had started to write, then handed it back to him.   
“Don’t change it. It’s cleaver. Terribly cleaver. Some of the elements may be familiar, but the twist is what makes it exquisite.”   
There was a knock then, and we both turned to see Sebastian in the doorway.   
“Pardon the intrusion. I saw that you weren’t in bed, my lord.”  
“My lord?” Arthur inquired.   
“I’ve granted my master the same authority over this manor that I have, therefore he is the young lord presiding over it. However, you are still in need of your sleep if you wish to grow, sir.” Sebastian smirked at me, and I shot him a glare.  
“Quite right, if you will excuse me.” I turned to look at Arthur as I reached the door. “Thank you for allowing me to read some of your unfinished work. It is a real treat. Good night, doctor.”   
“G-good night.” 

“It is a good thing that the doctor was here to perk you from our bedchamber.” Sebastian said when we were nearly back at the door.   
“Why’s that?”   
Sebastian opened the door to our room and an enormous black snake nearly struck me in the foot before he grabbed it firmly by the head and showed it to me.   
“We have an uninvited guest.”  
Looking into the room, I saw a man with the scaled skin of a snake tied up on the floor beside our bed.   
“Is that…?”   
“He was one of the members from the Noah’s Ark Circus troupe. Apparently, he thinks we had something to do with the disappearances of it’s members.”   
“I know it was you two! When we went to the house, my snakes picked up your scents’ and followed them back here. It was gone… In ashes…” The snake man had begun to tear up. “They took us in when everyone else treated us like monsters. They became our family, and you took them away.”   
The faces of the circus members flashed across my memory and mixed with others I tried to push back into the darkness of my mind. I walked purposefully over to the man that resembled a snake and knelt in front of him while Sebastian watched in surprise.   
“We were searching for a kidnapper that was involved with your family.” I said, choosing my words very carefully. I did feel guilt over taking the lives of the circus troupe. They had only done what they felt they had to at the hands of Kelvin, and an aching in me wanted to set things right. “When our information led us to the mansion, we were surprised to see it in ruin. Maybe if we work together, then we could avenge your family.”   
I untied the ropes that bound the man and extended my hand out to him with a welcoming grin. He recoiled in surprised wonder.  
“What are you saying?”   
“I’m asking you to stay with us.”   
Sebastian said nothing, but watched the exchange with surprise clear on his face.  
Another moment passed before he took my hand and shook it.   
“My name is Ciel. What do they call you?”   
“Snake.” The man said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I keep glazing over a lot of the stuff that happens. I'm sorry. :(   
> I want to keep the plot generally the same but keep it moving quicker.   
> (Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do when I get it caught up to where the manga is. I'll probably end up bull-shitting the rest up...:P)


	15. A Play... On Words

Chapter 15: A Play… On Words  
“A play?” I asked around a mouthful of food.  
Sebastian nodded. “The orphans we helped relocate after the incident with Baron Kelvin, that is the ones we were able to recover, are all now taking up residence in an establishment that I have been donating to for the past year and a half. These facilities do provide outings for the children from time to time, and for such a large number of them, it is best to select activities that can be enjoyed as a group. I thought that the circus might be a touch too insensitive, so a play might suit better.”  
I nodded. “So, why tell me, if it’s a part of your business affairs? You never even mentioned what it is you do, until I inquired it out of you.”  
“I thought it might earn your distain if I were to outright tell you that I have been supplying novelties and lodging to children. Most people get the notion that a man who finds children appealing, only thinks of them as such in a perverted sense. I may have feelings for you, my lord, but I hardly think of you as a child. Although you may find it amusing, I’m actually quite paternal for a demon.”  
I couldn’t help but smirk. It was quite amusing.  
“You still haven’t answered me, why tell me about this play?”  
“Well, you see, I find myself in a bit of a bind. I had hired an acting troupe to perform a popular piece by Shakespeare, but their ship was delayed and now they won’t make it in time for the performance date that’s been prearranged. I’ve already asked Madame Red and Lau as well as those in their employ if they would be willing to replace the actors, and they’ve agreed to assist in the show, but Lady Elizabeth was supposed to be playing our lead and she’s been stricken with Laryngitis. The play is in a fortnight, and the costumes have all been made, but I fear that you are the only one who could possibly fit her costume. Would you do me the honor of playing the lead in her stead?”  
I had to put down my fork so that I could properly glare at him.  
“Is this some sort of ploy to make me wear a dress again?”  
Sebastian smirked. “Oh no, master. That is the irony of this situation.” 

I accompanied Sebastian to the playhouse where the others were rehearsing the next evening. The servants as well as Snake, Soma, and Agni had all joined us to be stage hands, and Soma was displeased to not have an acting part in the play, but a quick warning smile from Sebastian told him not to complain further.  
Madame Red beamed at me as soon as we walked in.  
“Ciel! I’m so glad you decided to join us in putting on the show! Have you ever acted before, darling?”  
I gave Sebastian a quick look before answering her. “No. This may prove difficult for me.”  
“Not to worry, dear. If you mess up any lines, there is always improv.”  
“I’m sure Lizzy, must be upset.” I noticed Elizabeth standing over in a corner pouting as she wore a very simple looking outfit that was meant to be for a silent role.  
“She’ll have other opportunities to show her talents. Have you tried on the costumes yet to make sure they fit?”  
A woman with long brown hair tied back in a ribbon came trudging up to us then. What grabbed my attention about her, was the fact that she was wearing a pair of boy’s shorts that exposed the entirety of her legs.  
“Oh, Nina. This is Ciel. He’s our replacement.”  
She stared me up and down as she circled around me, and then grinned as she took my face between her hands. “Oh yes! Perfect! He’s just young enough to have that feminine beauty still about him, and yet his muscles are already becoming defined. Not yet a disgusting man, like you with your preposterous dimensions!”  
She addressed Sebastian with that last remark, and he withheld a frown from her. “Always nice to see you, Nina.”  
A measuring tape was now constricting around my head, neck, wrists, waist, and then taking my height as Nina held it between her fingers. “I will also need your shoe size. We may need to use some with lifts and solid heels for you.”  
She continued to mumble as she hurried backstage. Already feeling flustered, I held out my hands as Sebastian gave me a script. “This was Lady Elizabeth’s, it’s already been marked for you. We’ll be rehearsing much of your lines today so that you can catch up to the others. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going backstage to change.”  
“Wait, if you aren’t directing, then who is?” I called after him.  
A loud and shrill voice echoed through the theatre. “Alright, everyone, I expect to see you giving your all with these last few rehearsals.”  
Grell, who was wearing a pair of trousers and a waistcoat, looked much less feminine than the last time I’d seen him, but the flamboyantly red overcoat flung across his shoulders and the make-up on his face made up for it. He came up to me and pointed a rolled-up script at my chest. “As for you, my little debutant, I want to see some duality. This role may have been written for a woman, but remember that in Shakespeare’s day and age, it was men only in the plays. This should be interesting to watch, at the very least.”  
I looked at the script for the first time since it had been handed to me, and blanched. Sebastian had failed to mention which play we would be performing in, and I had erroneously agreed to join him before getting anything more than vague information. The title written across the front, was ‘Twelfth Night’ and I was intended to play Viola.  
“Sebastian…” I growled under my breath.  
Grell clapped his hands for everyone to begin, and I was again left befuddled as to what I should be doing.  
“Hey! What do you think you’re doing? Get up on stage with the others, you silly boy.”  
I scowled at Grell as he shooed me with his hand, but went up on stage with the others. They had arranged prop furniture around the cramped platform, and Sebastian was sitting on a chase-lounge in an out-of-date outfit and looking melancholy. He was also the only one without a script, and I supposed that for whatever reason in his long existence, he had already memorized the entirety of this play. It confused me that one of the characters was called ‘Sebastian’ and was supposed to be Viola’s twin brother, but Sebastian was not playing that role, instead he was playing the role of Duke Orsino. I began reading from the beginning of the script and was quickly berated by Grell.  
“No, no, no! We’re rehearsing the scene where Duke Orsino is introduced.”  
Sebastian got up from his spot and placed a hand between my shoulder blades as he helped me find the correct page. Even with the help, I was continuously shouted at by Grell, until Sebastian called for a recess.  
“Perhaps we should start over from the beginning as far as blocking and run through, that way it will give my master a chance to catch up.”  
Grell sighed forlornly. “Lizzy darling, are you sure you can’t speak properly yet?”  
Elizabeth frowned and sounded as if she had swallowed hot coals. “I don’t like it anymore than you do. I can’t even wear that cute dress I was supposed to for the beginning and end.”  
I shot an accusatory glare at Sebastian, who ignored me and continued to reason with Grell.  
“I can go over most of our lines in private, but I’m not sure that he even knows who everyone is cast as. It will do him no good to be guessing at that while he’s trying to deliver an honest performance. I let you be director because of your eye for good delivery and design. You wouldn’t let that be hindered by such a trivial thing as having to recast, now would you?”  
Grell blushed ferociously and sputtered. “Ooh! I love it when you take charge of the situation. If only I could bare your children.”  
Sebastian cringed. “Please don’t say things like that, it’s revolting. Besides which…”  
He cast a glance to the back of the auditorium where William sat glaring through his glasses. The be-speckled man adjusted his frames as he watched the exchange.  
“If I’m not mistaken, you lot are on a tight schedule. The longer we dilly-dally, the more work it will be for your lover and yourself.”  
“Fine.” Grell pouted then looked at me. “I’m going to be keeping my attention on you, though, so put forth effort in your spare time to perfect your persona!”  
I tried not to smirk at him. “You won’t have to worry about that.”  
Sebastian escorted me back on stage and Grell addressed his servant, Finny, to come up as well.  
“Finny will be playing Viola’s twin brother, ‘Sebastian’. He isn’t in very many scenes, but a large part of Viola’s persona as a man is based off of impersonating her brother, so I want you two to get to know one another as if you were twins, and really get along as if you were family.” Grell instructed.  
Images began to flood through my mind of my family as he said it, and I tried to shake them off as I looked at Finny. I hadn’t spoken to him much, since I mainly stayed indoors and he was the gardener, after all. It was strange to think that he was only a few years older than myself. He smiled with a friendly, and welcoming nature.  
“Your full name is Finnian, isn’t it?” I asked him.  
He nodded and spoke with a less sophisticated cadence. “Thas’right. I was named after the story.”  
I smiled. “Well, Finny. I will strive to live-up to being your twin.” 

The rest of the cast consisted of Madame Red as Maria, Undertaker as a fool named Feste, Lau as Sir Toby Belch with Ran-Mao following him as a silent role that wasn’t scripted but was being allowed, Ronald as Malvolio, Soma had finally weaseled and begged his way into playing Sir Andrew, and Grell had taken it upon himself to play Olivia.  
Until the dress-rehearsal, Grell didn’t make me wear the gown that Viola was meant to for the opening and closing scenes, but he did have me kiss Sebastian as Duke Orsino, which left me uncomfortable with an audience watching. No one batted an eye over it, except for Grell, who I refused to let kiss me as was scripted. Instead, we had blocked a struggle to add to the humor, although it had started off as a genuine rejection on my part. Overall, the play turned out as ridiculous as I expected it would, seeing as it was a comedy, and the children were happy with it which is what mattered most. As a final besmudging of my good humor, they had me thank the orphans in the dress instead of the male outfit I had worn throughout the play.  
“Wow, you’re really pretty.” Some of the children complimented.  
I smiled, though I could feel the veins in my temples bulging with fury. “T-thank you for coming.”  
One of the children stared at me and flinched when I looked at him, though I hadn’t given him reason to. “I know you. You were with me and my sister in the poorhouse. You’re the watchdog! I always thought you were a bloke, though.”  
Again, I fumed, until I realized something and took hold of the boy by his arm. “Wait, you and your sister, you were there before me, right? Can you tell me… do you know who it was that sold me to the one giving us shelter?”  
“I only remember seeing a picture of a funny looking gold bird on the side of his carriage. He wore a mask like a birds face, too.”  
I released the boy with a smile that swiftly spread, turning to Sebastian. “We have a lead!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter started off as an homage to the play ova, but I actually managed to weasel in a huge plot development. Muahaha! 3:)  
> I love writing! <3  
> Thanks again for reading you guys! I'd like to gift this chapter to 4QuietRyt3r and Meghan Baker for your keen interest. :)


	16. The Phoenix's Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Valentine's Day.  
> So, I spent mine reading volume 27 of Black Butler and... emotions are still seeping from my orifices! (Crying over my babies!) Yana is such a sneaky devil, and I love it!  
> To my spooked-out surprise, (And without spoiling a whole ton) I thought it was weird how a lot of my guess work ended-up being true. (And in some of the subtle details, too, which just honestly spooked me, but also made me super hardcore geek-out with happiness. <3) So, it was a good Valentine's day present to myself. :)  
> If you ain't been reading the manga, freaking do it! Cause if you keep reading this you're going to get the major spoiler, if you haven't already guessed it!

Chapter 16: The Phoenix’s Flame  
After searching for all organizations within the underground of London that bore birds as their insignia, Sebastian and I found one known as the Aurora Society. They were not focused upon the abductions of children, so much as the illegal purchasing of corpses. Through further research, we discovered that they were into the occult practice of trying to reanimate the dead.  
“As ludicrous and far-fetched as it seems, we should still investigate.” I thought aloud.  
Sebastian sifted through the papers he had been studying and handed one to me as he spoke. “Through much digging, I found that their next meeting has been scheduled to take place on the maiden voyage of a luxury cruise liner named ‘The Campania’.”  
The paper I held featured a news clipping about the ship as well as the date it was expected to shove off.  
“We shall have to acquire tickets.”  
He produced them from his breast pocket. “Already done, my lord. Compliments of Mr. Lau, though he won’t be joining us.”  
He held several tickets in his hands, not just two. “Why so many, then?”  
Sebastian grinned sheepishly. “Madame Red wished for me to make it up to Lady Elizabeth for not being the lead in the play by allowing her and her immediate family to come with on the cruise. I also thought it best to bring Snake with us as well, so that we may continue to keep an eye on him.”  
The man was rather odd. He preferred to stay out in the garden menagerie with his ‘friends’ than in the manor. It had been only a few weeks since he had come into our service, and Sebastian had been keeping watch over him very closely. Aside from his reclusiveness, however, he seemed to be quite harmless.  
“I believe that Snake is all bite and no venom.” I smirked, and then frowned. “If this turns out to be a waste of time as well, then everyone else will get entertainment value out of it at least.”  
Sebastian looked as if he wished to say something else, so I prodded him.  
“What is it?”  
“Our contract states that I am to serve you until your revenge is completed by your own hand. When we negotiated the terms of our contract, I didn’t question your motives, and I can understand why you wish to enact vengeance yourself. Yet, you continue to be as impatient as ever when it comes to discovering your parents’ murderer. Do you wish now that you had made me take care of it swiftly, instead of having to go through all of this fuss?”  
“Are you sick of hearing me wine?” I smiled wickedly at him. “Well, I don’t care. I didn’t set the terms of our contract in order to prolong it; I’ve made it clear to you before that I don’t want to linger as I am. I have no regrets in choosing to find the object of my malice using your power only as my tool. When I do find them, I want to deliver the final blow with my own hands, and no one else’s. Our contract is nothing more than the binding thread that makes sure we both get what we want, and its terms give me your leash so I can rest assured you won’t disobey or trick me. If I am fed up with how long it is taking, and if I choose to complain about it, it’s simply in my nature as a human.”  
“Indeed, my lord.”  
I handed the paper back to him, continuing to hold onto it as he tried to take it. “You’ve grown more ravenous, haven’t you?”  
He smiled. “I can carry on for much longer than you when it comes to hunger.”  
I released the paper, and instead took a gentle hold of his wrist, using my other hand to remove my eyepatch. The mark burned lightly, like a lingering sting. “You cannot lie to me. With or without the terms, I can feel it. Our thread is pulling tighter.”  
He moved the other papers to the hand I held, and used his free one to hold my cheek before leaning down to kiss me. I pressed back hungrily and took hold of the back of his hair as he lifted me off the floor. The papers fell from his grasp and he pulled away to grin with that arrogant, and edible grin that I so firmly detested that it was now making me want to bite it. I resisted the urge so that he could speak.  
“You’re only proving my point, young master. How swiftly you fall to your own appetites, impatiently and with such passion, it can only lead me to believe you wish for a quick release.”  
I pulled away altogether and he set me back down so that I stood atop the scattered papers. I looked down at them, seeing that the photograph of ‘The Campania’ was directly beneath my foot. Stooping, I picked it up along with the tickets and counted them. Withdrawing one and sliding the rest back into the breast pocket of his coat with a sly smirk.  
“I don’t need you to give me that, either.”  
I patted the stack in his pocket before stooping slowly with my rear towards him and picking up my eyepatch. Tying it on, I threw a final smirk at him over my shoulder and strode out of the room while he stood there with visible color tinging his face.

We boarded the ship the following week, meeting Elizabeth and her family on the deck. She had her mother, father, and brother accompanying her, as well as her personal maid. It hadn’t occurred to me that she was nobility, given how we’d met, but there was no mistaking the regal air that surrounded her and her kin.  
“Ciel! It’s so good to see you.” She greeted me with an embrace, that her mother quickly scolded.  
“Elizabeth! A lady does not act so undignified.” She turned and looked at Sebastian with distain. “And you, ever looking the lecher, at least comb back that unruly hair!”  
“Nice to see you in good health, Lady Midford.”  
Lizzy’s elder brother and father also scowled, and If it weren’t for their obvious physical resemblances, I wouldn’t have guessed they were related. That was until her father took hold of my hand and shook it with a cheerful grin as big his daughter’s.  
“So, this is the young man that will be my future son-in-law, aye?” He laughed.  
I grinned at him uncomfortably.  
“Father, please restrain yourself!” Elizabeth’s brother fumed.  
“Ciel, this is my brother, Edward. He’s currently on holiday from school so he’s come along with us.” Lizzy said, quickly trying to divert the conversation. She turned to address Sebastian. “Thank you ever so much for arranging passage for us, Sebastian. It’s very kind of you.”  
He bowed. “Of course, my lady. I do hope that you will all enjoy yourselves. If you will excuse us, we must find our quarters.”  
Snake followed Sebastian and I into the bowels of the ship. I had elaborated to him the nature of why we were on this cruise, without delving into too much detail. Once the three of us were alone, I spoke.  
“The Aurora Society’s meeting isn’t for another three days. Until then, we wait.”  
“Smile, if I may ask, why are we here?” Snake enquired.  
He called me ‘Smile’ due to an earlier happenstance when he’d accompanied Sebastian and I to the townhouse and met Soma and Agni. Soma had commented on my lack of joy and said that I needed to smile more in order to welcome it into my life. He had said the phrase, “Come on, smile!” to which Snake had misunderstood and thought that it was my nick-name and so it had inadvertently become so with him. When he said ‘we’ he was referring to himself and the many snakes that wrapped around his body and accompanied him in a tote he wore slung over his shoulder; there were also several now living in the menagerie at the manor.  
“Your skills in being able to communicate with your ‘friends’ may come in handy if we need to eavesdrop or incite a panic in a pinch. Also, I wanted to show you my comradery in inviting you with. You are a part of our family now, Snake, why shouldn’t you join us?”  
I turned to smile at him, and he looked taken aback. Sebastian stood behind him with a wistful grin.

Three days came and went with Elizabeth not giving me a moments peace as she hauled me from one activity to the next. I had given Sebastian and Snake orders to keep their eyes and ears open for anything while I was mercilessly dragged around by her. Finally, the night of the meeting came, and I took the opportunity of Lizzy going to fetch us cake to check in with Sebastian and Snake who stood close by in the dining hall.  
“Tonight’s the night. How will we know once the meeting has started?”  
“It will be signaled by a waiter serving empty champagne glasses.” Sebastian relayed.  
We waited and watched, until a server handed an empty glass to one man, and we both trailed after him. I handed the plate I’d been eating off of to Snake and told him to finish it for me and keep Elizabeth entertained while we went off. After we had followed the man to a closed room with two others guarding it, we stood around the corner from it and put on the disguises we had used to enter West Jeb’s residence.  
“Couldn’t you have found some better disguises?” I chastised.  
“These are the quickest to don on short notice, and should suffice.”  
“You barely look any different each time, and can change your shape anyway, what even is the point?!”  
“Hush! Look, master, it appears that we will need to have a password in order to enter.”  
We watched as the man who went in, struck a ridiculous pose and uttered some sort of nonsense. He was swiftly admitted into the room, and I cursed under my breath at the knowledge that we would have to do that as well.

“I am not doing that again. What sort of fool came up with such a ridiculous pose?” I said as soon as we entered the meeting room.  
As if summoned by the question, the Viscount of Druitt suddenly appeared.  
“Oh, welcome my dear compatriots! Are you two newcomers here? I don’t believe I’ve seen you before.” The Viscount asked as he approached.  
Sebastian gave me a subtle wink, and I ‘subtly’ kicked his foot.  
“Yes, we heard tell that this was a gathering of distinguished medical professionals and thought that we’d join to help my young ward here. As you can see, he is partially blind.”  
Sebastian grinned before gesturing to me, I had hidden behind him as the Viscount had come closer, not wanting to interact with that lech. No doubt this was revenge for denying him the week before. I would have to punish him for this…  
“Oh, what heartbreaking bandages.” The Viscount’s fingers came up beneath my chin as he studied my face and I could feel the gooseflesh spread at his touch. “Although, now that I get a better look at you, they do make you look quite decadent. Have we perchance met before?”  
“C-certainly not! This is the first I’ve ever met you, I can assure you that! F-f-father said that the doctors would be able to cure me.”  
I took note of Sebastian’s distaste at me calling him my father and considered it a leveling jab for now. Druitt released me and turned to look as a coffin was hauled in by four men and a fifth entered behind them.  
“Oh! It’s starting. That man there is Rian Stoker, our founder. He will surely be able to cure you. Just watch!”  
The man the Viscount pointed to wore a doctor’s coat and stood before the coffin as it was opened, speaking to the crowd with words of an utterly zealous nature. He proclaimed that he would reanimate the dead girl within the coffin with a machine that his assistants swiftly attached to the corpse with wires and nodes.  
“Is the corpse real?” I whispered to Sebastian.  
“Indeed. The scent of death lingers about it.”  
Rian flipped a switch on the massive machine, and electricity sparked through the attachments into the dead body. “Now, arise from the ashes anew like a phoenix!”  
He turned off the machine and everyone waited with bated-breath for the results. To my appalled amazement, the corpse began to move and sat straight up in its coffin. The parents of the dead girl embraced it and wept thanking the doctor.  
“What? Did he really just bring her back to life?!”  
Sebastian watched with intrigued doubt, before the corpse of the girl bit down into her mother’s shoulder and ripped her apart. The members of the Aurora Society scattered in a panic out of the room as the horror unfolded.  
“Sebastian!”  
“Yes, my lord.”  
He swiftly withdrew some silverware from a nearby table and flung it into the chest of the mobile corpse. It slumped to the ground in a heap.  
“Is it dead now?”  
Sebastian put himself between me and the corpse as it began to move again.  
“W-what is that thing?!”  
“Those knives ought to have pierced it’s heart… This is a being I myself do not fully comprehend.  
“How in the world does one stop a thing like that?!”  
“You have to smash in their heads, like so…” A voice called, before a blonde-haired and bespectacled man brought some sort of machine down upon it. The corpse’s head was immediately mangled between a set of rotating blades within the strange tool. “Have to be efficient, see?”  
“Wait, you’re one of Madame Red’s employees! You’re a reaper!”  
The man bowed. “Ronald Knox. Grim reaper dispatch, retrieval division. Also, a part-time companion-for-hire. You’re that little nipper whom the Madame adopted as an honorary nephew, aren’t you? What was your name again?”  
“Ciel. If you’re here, then does that mean…”  
Sebastian whipped around just as Grell was about to accost him, spinning me out of the line of fire as well. Grell stood after having lost his balance and beamed.  
“Ever weary of your flank per the usual, Sebastian darling.”  
Will was close beside him and shot him in the head with what looked to be some kind of gardening tool. Despite the fatal head injury, Grell remained alive.  
“Enough prattling, the both of you, we have work to do and not much time at all to do it.” Will withdrew the sharp blade from his lover’s head and adjusted his glasses before looking pointedly at Sebastian. “As for you, dog, I suggest you keep beside your master and let us do our jobs without interference.”  
“Don’t tell me you all came along on this cruise as a vacation?” I said.  
Will harrumphed. “The very idea! We’re here because for some reason bodies have been popping up in the paperwork after their souls have already been collected. If I had to guess, I’d say it has something to do with your ‘pet’, seeing as the both of you are here as well.”  
“I can assure you that the only soul I currently have my sights set on is my master’s. I do not make dual contracts as a general rule.” Sebastian grinned. “As for these ‘creatures’… you say that they indeed are soulless corpses, yet they have the ability to move about?”  
“Yeah, weird ain’t it?” Ronald said, prodding the corpse he had just dispatched. “I harvested this one’s soul only a few weeks ago, yet here it is.”  
Grell sighed. “We can’t seem to figure out how this was all orchestrated, and it’s been giving us no end of over-time.”  
“Somehow, Rian Stoker was able to bring that corpse back to life with that machine.” I said aloud. “He and his assistants ran off with it after his demonstration failed.”  
“So, you’re saying that if we find this Stoker fellow, he’ll give us answers?” Grell asked. “In that case, Will, Ronald, we should take our leave, don’t you think?” He turned to Sebastian and blew a kiss at him. “Ta-ta for now, my sweet.”  
Will scowled as they left. “We should still take care of the soul collections along the way, as was our original assignment, so no sluffing off you two.”  
Ronald groaned. “Aww… I had a date tonight, too.”  
Once the lot of them had gone, I turned to Sebastian. “We should be looking for Rian as well, he could still be a potential lead.”  
We followed after Rian’s trail, coming down the stairs to one of the ship’s cargo holds.  
“He sure is swift on his feet. I don’t expect his assistants followed him this way, are you sure this is where he went?” I said, turning to Sebastian.  
To my shock and surprise, Elizabeth was also following us.  
“W-what are you doing here!?”  
“I saw you run off when I went to get us cake.” She held a piece upon a plate as she pouted at me. “I looked all over for you, and then saw you both coming down here, what on earth are you doing?”  
I had been followed around by this silly girl for three days without rest and no longer had the patience to be polite with her. “I’m sorry, but I haven’t got the time to be bothered with you right now. It’s not safe, and you should go back to your mother. Where is Snake? I thought I told him to look after you while I was gone.”  
Snake approached from further up the stairs and panted as he approached us. “Forgive me, Smile, she is a quick one.”  
Elizabeth’s expression became offended. “You’re trying to get rid of me, aren’t you!?”  
I sighed. “Look, now is not the best time for-”  
Sebastian suddenly pushed us away from the bottom of the stairs and Lizzy and I ended up falling into one another as we fell upward on the steps. He kicked his foot into the head of a corpse that had been about to bite down on Elizabeth, and it fell over the railing into the abyss below. We all trailed after it with our gazes and then looked down into the blackness of the cargo hold. There was an eerie silence, before moans and gnashing sounded ominously from below. A group of corpses was beginning to find its way up the stairs.  
“There are more of those things?!”  
Sebastian swiftly cut them down, sending them back below as he had done with the first, he looked to me and made a glance to Elizabeth with a pleading expression.  
“Lizzie, close your eyes!” I used my body to shield her as more corpses followed up the stairs.  
Snakes were wrapping themselves around the dead as well, and I looked to Snake, who had extended his hand out to me. “Smile! Come quick while we’ve got them tied up!”  
I took his hand with a grateful smile, and pulled Elizabeth up with me. “Take her to the rest of her family, we’ll follow!”  
Shoving her towards him, I watched as they ran back up the stairs and looked back to Sebastian once they were out of view. Snakes slithered off of the corpses as Sebastian dealt them blows and they fell over the railing.  
“They’re gone!” I shouted at him. “Be done with them!”  
“Yes, master. As you wish.”  
Sebastian flung himself full on at the mass of bodies and mangled their heads with inhuman speed and agility. I had only seldom witnessed his true powers, and was still both terrified and entranced by them. It was over in mere moments, and he stood at the bottom of the stairs in a pool of rotted blood that reeked of decay looking up at me with a satisfied smile.  
“All done, young master.”  
I shakily stood and walked down the steps to stand beside him in the blood.  
“You couldn’t have done that with more decorum, I suppose? You looked like a beast.”  
He smirked with that damned smile of his. “It was a matter of some urgency, was it not? Please, do forgive me, sir.”  
I glanced around at the collection of bodies, there were at least a hundred of them here. “Why on earth would there be so many of these things aboard this ship?”  
“I believe that question…” A knife flew from Sebastian’s hand and struck into a stack of crates inches from Rian Stoker’s nose as he tried to sneak away after climbing down from them. “Is best asked of him.”  
The doctor spun to look at us in terror as Sebastian seized him from behind and held his arms behind his back.  
“P-please wait! You have to listen to me! This ship is equipped with not only this cargo space, but another in the bow! There are ten times as many test subjects within that one!”  
I froze, feeling the heat leave my body. “Did you say ten times!?”  
Rian nodded. “They were purchased by a company called ‘Osiris’ who are developing new drugs and-”  
“There’s no time for a lengthy explanation! Just tell us how we can stop them! Is the only way to destroy their heads?!”  
“My machine can shut down the specialized devices within their heads that allow them to move, but it’s been taken back to my room in first class. We can get there quicker if we use the lift in the boiler room that separates this cargo hold from the other.”  
“Very well, lead the way.”  
I nodded to Sebastian to let him go and we followed him into the boiler room. As we entered, some of the workers turned to address us.  
“Hey, what’re you doing down here?”  
Before any of us could answer, there was a violent tremor and the whole ship shook. I fell off balance and a wagon that had been hauling coal fell over on my ankle. I grimaced as it began to swell, and Sebastian stooped to help me back to my feet as the quaking stopped.  
“What the devil was that, just now?”  
A loud creaking followed, and a rush of water was suddenly spilling in and filling the boiler room. An alarm went off and the door we had just come through, was beginning to close.  
“Augh! The water-tight doors! Quickly, or you’ll be trapped!” One of the workers cried as he treaded to the door along with the others.  
“Wait! Where’s Stoker?” I swiveled my head to see Rian hurriedly locking himself into the lift as it traveled upward and out of sight. “That bastard!”  
Sebastian scooped me into his arms and hauled me through the exit before it sealed off. “We’ll catch up to him using the stairs.” 

Up in the halls, the dead had taken to preying upon the frightened passengers in a frenzy. Sebastian kept them away from us by keeping me in his arms and using his legs to swing at their heads.  
“Dear god, they’re everywhere! We have to find that blasted machine fast!”  
“Yes, my lord.”  
We traveled to the first-class lounge and came upon the machine, Stoker, and another familiar face I hadn’t expected to see.  
“Undertaker! What in blazes are you doing here!? Don’t tell me you’re with Grell and the others?!”  
As if summoned, Grell and Ronald appeared on the opposite balcony. “There you are! Pesky little man! Wait, what are you doing here!?”  
The Undertaker chuckled with an overly long sleeve coming up to cover his grin. “Oh, I am indeed here for work, although it is of my own and not theirs’. All these bodies have to be looked after, you see.”  
Although the lounge had been sealed off, many of the doors contained glass in them, that was soon shattered as hordes of corpses pressed against them in an attempt to break through. They held, but for how long, I could not guess.  
“Quickly! Shut off the machine!” I shouted.  
Rian threw the switch and spun to look at the corpses. They still moved as if seeking out our flesh. Undertaker doubled-over and guffawed as if he had just been told the most amusing joke of his life.  
“You- you tricked me!? Even what you said about popularizing my invention in America? It was all a lie?!” Rian shook.  
Undertaker adjusted himself and wiped a hand across his eyes as if wiping away tears. As he did so, I was able to glimpse his irises that were the same peculiar shade of green as the other reapers, but he himself bore no spectacles.  
“Well, you see… I simply found it humorous that you earnestly believed that you could achieve resurrection of the dead through medical science. You do not have that capability with your current knowledge and skills. That’s why you turned to me, is it not?”  
Stoker slumped to his knees, speechless.  
“Oh, there now,” Undertaker patted his head. “You were naïve to buy into what I said without question, my good lad.”  
I glared, infuriated by the run-around I had once again been put through. “Are you telling me that you are the mastermind behind the Aurora Society and the resurrection of these corpses?”  
“Indeed, ‘twas I.”  
“Why the dead?”  
“Well, at first it was probably curiosity towards humans… Bodies of flesh that hold souls all the while collecting memories. When a human dies the memories cut off then and there as we reapers collect the souls and take stock of those memories to determine the nature of a soul’s life. At that point, the body is dead. Grim reapers go about harvesting the souls from the dead over and over with indifference, making sure they are put to rest. However, one day after I had been doing this for a long while, a thought occurred to me, what if there were a sequel to those memories?”  
Grell and Ronald both got stricken looks.  
“What if I were to add a continuation to those memories after a soul had been taken. Grim reapers only harvest the souls after all. The bodies and memories in their brains still remain in this world. So, I attached counterfeit memories to the ends of theirs’ and to my surprise the bodies began to move once again without souls. They instinctively seek out that which they lack, however, and tear into the bodies of the living attempting to gain their souls.”  
“So, that is why they came after us?!”  
Undertaker strolled over to one of the doors, where the corpse of a woman had pushed through a window and dangled over it bent at the waist. He pulled her through and held her up as if she were a dance partner.  
“Even though it is impossible to make another’s soul one’s own, yes. I tampered with their memories, but I cannot create souls. Thus, they are no more than bizarre dolls. No longer possessing egos or spouting lies. Are they not more beautiful now, than they were?”  
“I think I’m going to be sick… Even poor taste has it’s limits.”  
He smiled. “That may be how you feel, but some people do desire them… Wouldn’t you agree that they make the best army.”  
This time everyone in the room became pale.  
“This whole set up was all for an experiment, you see. Some eccentrics wanted to see just how effective my dolls can be, so I put the same number of them as passengers on this ship. I never imagined we’d run into a blooming iceberg, though. Saves me the trouble of having to sink it myself, I suppose.”  
“You really have lost your mind, haven’t you?” Sebastian said. “Whether or not you are responsible for my master’s disgrace and loss, I believe you are too great a risk to be allowed to leave.”  
“We’ll be taking him in for questioning as to how these ‘dolls’ work and such.” Grell announced, before looking to Sebastian. “This is a reapers affair, so you should stay out of it.”  
Sebastian set me down, before addressing him. “I’m afraid I can’t allow you to haul off with him until my master has given him a thorough questioning and dealt his own justice if it suits him. Besides, I am the ‘Black Devil’ after all, it is my duty to rid the world of what I find undesirable.”  
Undertaker chuckled, completely amused. “Oh? So, it is to be a rabbit hunt, then? But I wonder… just who is the rabbit?”


	17. Things to Never Let Go Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Since this arc is a 'Titanic' parody, I had to through my own pun in there! 3:3)

Chapter 17: Things to Never Let Go Of  
Sebastian, Grell, and Ronald all attempted to converge on the Undertaker, but he was quicker and leapt out of the way, before blocking them with some kind of elongated slab of wood that looked like a flattened staff marked in a language I was unfamiliar with. The Undertaker wielded his weapon as if it were a sword and used it to knock all of them away.   
“Bloody hell!” Ronald cursed.  
“How is he able to block our death scythes? They can cut through anything!” Grell exclaimed.   
“Oh? Don’t you find that phrase to be a tad untruthful?”   
Undertaker smirked as they came at him again. Before either of them were able to attempt another swing of their weapons, a flash of light slashed across their torsos’ and they were sent hurtling back with gashes slitting their stomachs. Undertaker set down his staff, but instead of a slab, it now resembled a large sickle with the likeness of a skeleton set into the handle.   
“No way! Now that’s a death scythe!” Ronald exclaimed.   
Stroking the massive weapon affectionately, the Undertaker hefted it as if getting ready to swing. “Indeed. They may be effective in sharpness and durability, but when it comes to other death scythes, they can’t cut through. Now then, little rabbits, it seems the tables have turned…”   
Gravity shifted, as the ship suddenly began to list. The lights flickered rapidly, and all of the furniture in the room began sliding away as the floor started to slope. I clutched onto the railing of the stairs where Sebastian had left me, but Rian was not so lucky, and fell into the collection of tables and chairs at the bottom of the incline, killing him with the force of the impact. Sebastian had taken the opportunity of the distraction to catch one of the tables coming towards him and hurtled it towards the Undertaker. The reaper sliced the table in half as if snapping a biscuit and followed suit with the rest of the furniture that was flung at him. Sebastian had been using the brief shifts of focus to get within the radius of the death scythe’s reach, until he was about to land a blow to the Undertaker.   
“Clever…” Undertaker mused, leaping away before Sebastian could strike.  
He came to land beside me, and took hold of the collar of my shirt before lifting me away from the safety of the railing and raising the blade of his sickle to my throat. Sebastian’s human façade slipped as he rushed at Undertaker, tendrils of blackness coiling towards us as his eyes glowed with vicious rage. A talon-like hand was about to strike down, when I felt myself being thrown through the air like a cloth doll. Sebastian turned in mid-air, and reached for my hand as I was tossed and only our fingertips managed to make contact before a sickening sound found it’s way to my ears and crimson splashed across my vision.  
“SEBASTIAN!”   
The blade of the death scythe had stricken Sebastian through his back as the Undertaker brought it down. I felt something drop into my stomach and couldn’t breathe as I watched the horrible sight. Despite the fatal injury, the hand that had only managed to glance off of mine before, caught hold of my grasp and pulled me into him as we fell to the ground. Sebastian’s arms wrapped around me like a shield as he hit the floor and we skidded to a halt.   
“As I suspected, you are extremely protective of your ‘master’ aren’t you?” Undertaker smirked.   
I lifted myself from Sebastian’s chest with a groan, and noticed that my hands were covered in his blood. A giant gash the length from his chest to his abdomen was seeping out across his torn clothes. He lay with his eyes shut, unmoving.  
“Sebastian?” I gripped his shoulders. “Hey! Sebastian!”   
Relief washed over me as he coughed and opened his eyes to scowl at me. “There’s no need to shout… I can hear you just fine.”   
Straining to sit up, I crawled off of him as he looked at Undertaker with a glare, and spat blood off to the side.   
Undertaker chuckled. “I had no doubts that you would be a dependable dog. However, being such as you are, it appears that you will only cause misfortune for this boy…”   
Sebastian took hold of me and leaped away towards one of the beams to steady himself as he wheezed out ghastly breaths. The other reapers had gained their own footing as well and stood ready to fight once more as Undertaker made a move to attack Sebastian again. Grell brought down a revolving sort of blade attached to a motor, and distracted Undertaker long enough for Sebastian to also take a swipe at him with his free hand while the other cradled me to him. Neither of them connected, and in the midst of their advance, the ship quaked and the cacophonous sound of metal and wood breaking apart mingled with the shattering of glass.   
In desperation to steady myself and Sebastian, I had taken hold of a chain of lockets ornamented around the Undertaker’s waist and the clasp of it broke as we fell away from him. The chain still clasped in my hand, Undertaker looked to me with a moment of shock as I held it and then grinned.  
“You’ll take care of that now won’t you, young lord…? It is precious to me after all.”   
As a weightlessness took over and the ship split in half, the Undertaker swung his scythe round himself in a circle and vanished. Sebastian managed to jump toward the night sky as it appeared above us, and launched out of the rapidly sinking ship. Coming back down on the end that still floated briefly, he ran along the deck until he passed a life-preserver and plunged it down over my head and around my waist.   
“Forgive me…” He said, as I was thrown for the second time that night and landed out in the frigid water that felt like knives piercing my entire body.   
I watched the remainder of the ship fall beneath the surface of the ocean as I bobbed there, clutching to the life-preserver and the chain of lockets, feeling my consciousness slipping. It was so cold… I could feel pressure around me as I fell through the protective ring. Suddenly, I was being hauled over the edge of a life-boat and air was filling my lungs again as I coughed up water. Sebastian climbed in after me and swiftly removed his coat before wrapping it around me and rubbing me up and down to both warm and keep me awake.  
“You must not fall asleep. I’m sorry that I cannot prepare a hot cup of tea for you right now. I promise to do so as soon as possible.”  
Looking out at the water, I noticed that there were other people bobbing in the waves, but they did not move. “They’re all…”  
Sebastian followed my gaze. “Humans are incapable of living for an extended period of time in these temperatures. I came to you as swiftly as I could with this boat I collected from the ship.”   
Looking further out, I noticed lights dancing on the water. “Those must be the other survivors… I hope Lizzy and the others made it out of there…”   
“Women and children are offered the first seats when a ship is sinking, as well as the nobility. That raises the chances that she and the others are among them.”  
One of the bodies bobbing in the water had drifted over to us and was close enough to hit the boat. As it did, a hand came over the side and a moan caused me to jump. Sebastian quickly picked up one of the oars and used it to bash in the head of the corpse that had very nearly clawed its way into the boat.   
“D-don’t tell me…”   
I looked out at the other bodies drifting around the boat and saw that some of them had begun to ‘swim’ towards us. Sebastian stood with the oar ready as several of them accosted the boat and slashed at their heads.   
“They survived?!”  
“Any who weren’t dragged down along with the ship… They do not require oxygen, nor do they feel pain, so they cannot be hindered in their attempt to find a soul. From the looks of things, yours is the only one in close range.”  
Looking back to the other life-boats only a short distance off, I clenched my teeth in a grimace. “We can’t risk moving towards the other survivors, or they’ll be dragged down as well.”   
“What would you have me do?”  
Glancing at the patch of blood blossomed across his shirt, I frowned. “Do you think you can handle them?”  
He smirked at me and scoffed. “If I couldn’t handle this, I wouldn’t be worth my salt.”

Thankfully, it was over after perhaps an hour or two. I had taken the other oar and hit as many of the corpses as I could as well, but Sebastian had ultimately had to dispatch them alone. He stood now, panting with even more blood spattered about his person. Suddenly stiffening, the oar fell from his grasp and he dropped to his knees in the boat, holding the wound in his torso.   
“Sebastian!”  
He gave me a weak grimace. “The death scythe’s blow was a lot to take, even for someone like me…”  
Glancing down at the mourning jewelry I still held in my hand, I clenched my fist. “What on earth could the Undertaker have been after?”   
“I could not hazard a guess, but I believe that we shall be seeing him again if those hair-lockets are of such importance to him… Despite that he did threaten you, it seemed as if he had no actual intentions of causing you harm. I however would be pleased to forgo another meeting with him…”   
A coughing fit took over him and he winced from the pain it caused to his wound. I clutched my own chest with worry.  
“I’ve never seen you like this… I didn’t think it was possible for you.”   
“Forgive my lack of decorum. I wish that you didn’t have to see me so weak…”   
I shook my head as a loud horn sounded and we both swiveled to see a rescue ship heading towards us along with the light of dawn. “You did exceptionally… when we get back to the manor, I don’t want to hear another apology out of you, do you understand?”   
He smiled at me as I sat beside him and he rested against me as we both waited for our salvation.

Snake, Lizzy, and her family were all safe. She stayed beside me on the way back to the main land and kept apologizing for not listening when I had warned her about the corpses.   
“It’s alright, Elizabeth. I’m sorry for behaving so rudely and trying to send you away. I don’t find you unenjoyable to be around, it’s simply that I am not one for company.” I turned to Snake, who sat beside us. “You did well, thank you.”  
He smiled turning red beneath his uniquely scaled skin.  
Sebastian remained quiet until we reached home, keeping the extent of his injury a secret the entire time. Snake went about helping the other servants, while Sebastian and I rested. My ankle remained wrapped, and I limped on a cane around the halls as I went to check on Sebastian. He lay in our bed, bound in wrappings like a mummy; the bleeding at least had stopped seeping through the bandages. He slept feverishly, but turned to look at me as I entered and sat at the foot of the bed.   
“You saved my life.” I stated, resting my hands on the handle of the cane.   
He smiled, not his characteristic smug grin, but a small and apologetic twist of his lip. “I believe that to be quite an ironic statement.” He closed his eyes and breathed out a ragged breath. “After all, I still intend to devour your soul when the time comes.”  
“Yes, but I feel that you truly are the only person in this world I can trust now… As ironic as that sounds.” I smirked at him when he looked at me again. “Sebastian, you are a demon and you entered into a contract with me for my soul and have also practiced a great many sins with me. I know that you are bound by our contract to protect me without fail and that many of the deeds we have carried out are driven by desire, but all the same… you do protect me in a way that shows a great level of care and you do not lie to me. I don’t think I show my appreciation for that nearly enough.”  
Moving carefully, so as not to further injure either one of us, I came to lay beside him and rested my forehead against his, closing my eyes. “There was a moment, however brief, that I believed you were gone, too. I can’t have that happen. You are… precious to me. If I lose you as well, then I don’t know if I could survive in this world.”  
I felt a hand come to rest atop my head and pulled away to look at him. He smiled with a genuine look of kindness on his face.   
“Young Master, I will remain by your side no matter what. When the moment comes, however far off or close it may be, I will be the one to end your suffering completely. Until then, I am faithfully yours.”  
He brought his lips to mine in a gentle kiss that I wish had been our first, and the mark in my eye no longer stung, but emitted a warmth that felt as comforting as the heat of an open flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, there are gonna be many manga spoilers!!! Thank you all for reading this far, I think this is one of my longest fics. I tried to be a little bit more descriptive with this arc and not glaze, so I feel like I'm straight up plagiarizing in summary... :/   
> I also wanted to mention that I'm gonna try and keep Madame Red alive because despite what actually goes down in canon, she's one of my favorite characters and I like having her dynamic in the story. <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 'Harry Potter' arc as I like to call it cause if you read it there are definitely some similarities. (Like tons!)  
> I'm glazing again, but it's got the general idea here. I will add more of my own touch in the next chapter, so beware!

Chapter 18: Lessons of Life, Love, and Loss  
“You seem to be feeling better. I’m so sorry about that awful tragedy, who would have thought that the ship would run afoul of an ice-burg?! I am so glad though that Elizabeth and the both of you are safe.” Madame Red held a decorative fan that she was rapidly swishing at her face as if to keep from fainting.   
Grell, Ronald, and Will had all made it off of the ship, as I gathered they would being reapers and such, but the Undertaker had not been heard from since. I was keeping his lockets’ in my possession at all times, studying them with Sebastian. After researching the documents behind the names, one had stricken me over the others. It belonged to my grandmother. I had no idea what connections the Undertaker could have to my family, but I didn’t like it. Finding out this information had led us back to the Madame’s in order to question her and her staff.   
“Yes. I’m sure you must be in a state of unrest over the injuries and the loss of one of your employees’.” Sebastian smiled sympathetically.   
He had relayed to me that Madame Red was aware of her staff’s ‘other’ duties, but the loss of Undertaker had come as a surprise to her as well.   
“I never imagined that he would desert us. He was a loon, but I never thought he’d go as far as to attempt resurrection. All that time he was playing with the bodies, I just assumed he was doing funeral preparation and had a curiosity for anatomy…”   
She looked as if she might become ill, so I rested my hand on her knee.  
“It was a surprise to us all. I must ask you, Aunt An, do you know his true identity? Surely, he had another name besides his alias?”  
The Madame shook her head. “I’m sorry, my dear. He came to us as an employee and said that he would take care of any ‘loose ends’. Who he was before that didn’t matter at the time. We allow anyone to be who they want when they come through my door, no questions asked.”  
I pulled back and folded my arms with a sigh. “Then we’re back to square one, again. You’re absolutely certain that no one else here has any connection to him either?”   
“Aside from the fact that he is a reaper like my other employees, he had no kinship to them. He was a stranger with the right merit, that’s all.”   
“I see, well thank you for your time anyway. Sebastian, let’s go.” I stood and walked with him to the door before turning to say goodbye to Madame Red. “Perhaps next time we can have a friendly game of chess.”   
She smiled. “Yes. The both of you take care, and Ciel… please, be careful.” 

We took a hansom back to the town house where we conversed with Agni and Soma. Despite my downtrodden mood, I wasn’t apposed to their company at the time surprisingly enough.  
“That boat trip of yours sounded fun at first, but after hearing about it in the paper, I’m just glad to see you in one piece.” Soma sighed.   
I nodded absentmindedly, letting our current game of chess slake my boredom and frustration, both mental and physical. Sebastian was still healing from his injuries, though much faster than any human was capable of, and I had been staying in a separate room so as not to aggravate his wound. My ankle was now completely healed, but I had seen the scars that marked both Sebastian’s front and back. He had assured me that those too would be gone in a matter of days, but I still was being cautious. As that weighed on me, so to did my conviction that the Undertaker played a vital role in uncovering my parents’ murderer, but I couldn’t rule out other possible culprits either. It was as if an intricate web had been woven to ensnare me, which made me think back to Claude and Alois, but I had my doubts that they were involved in this.   
Coupled with the fact that I had never before met either of them until Sebastian had found me, I had the sneaking suspicion that Claude wouldn’t have killed my family in order to get closer to me, and though Alois was undoubtably a brat, his focus was more on his own agenda. I knew that neither of them would be of further help, nor would any of our other connections at present. None of the other cults with birds as their insignia were going to be useful either, for they were mostly gatherings of zealots with pagan religions. We had hit another wall, and I was feeling the impact in every corner of my body…  
“Ciel? It’s your turn. Are you going to go or not?”  
I broke from my thoughts and moved my piece with a sigh. “Check-mate.”  
“What?! Again?”   
Pushing myself away from the table, I yawned. “I’m going to bed. You would do well to do the same.”   
“Ciel is right, my prince, you do have studies to attend to in the morning.” Agni pulled out Soma’s chair for him with a smile, then turned to me. “Perhaps you would like to attend them as well? If you’ll beg pardon, I have noticed that you are not enrolled in a school, though you and Sebastian appear to be having many outings. You should not let your studies be impeded by too much frivolity.”  
“Agni is right, why don’t you spend tomorrow learning and keeping me company?” Soma grinned.  
I waved my hand dismissively. “Sebastian has been tutoring me in our spare time. I haven’t the need.”   
Sebastian, the traitor, brought his hand down on my shoulder with a grin. “Young Master, perhaps you would do well learning from someone else every now and then. You may grasp Mr. Agni’s teachings better than mine.”  
I sighed, too tired to argue further. “Fine. It’s not as if I have anything better to take up my time.”

The following morning, I was surprised to find Soma in an English-style school uniform. Sebastian had laid out a similar outfit for me that morning, and I had taken it as a humorless joke until seeing the ‘prince’.  
“What are you playing at?” I scowled, turning it on Sebastian.   
He smugly grinned and withdrew the spectacles he enjoyed using for tutoring me and when he wanted to ‘disguise’ himself quickly. I had only recently learned that they were actually a necessity and not a prop. Sebastian was far-sighted and required them for reading; a thought that made me laugh considering his other super-human qualities.   
“Mr. Agni is a language and culture professor at the local college, as well as Prince Soma’s private tutor. He will be needed there for most of the day, so you and the prince will have to sit in on his classes along with several others.”  
“Come on, Ciel!” Soma cheered, throwing his arm around me. “Let’s go to school together!”   
I was outnumbered.

Weston college was much larger than I expected it to be. I had only ever seen school houses, though I had never attended one while living on the streets. My father had been marginally in charge of my education, while my mother had taught me to read and write… I shook off their memory in preparation to be surrounded by strangers as Soma hauled me with him to class.   
“So, then, I never did ask how old you are?” I said to Soma as we walked amongst the throngs of other boys around our age. It was odd considering the company I regularly kept.   
“I’m sixteen-years-old.” He bent down to my ear and whispered low so that only I could hear him. “I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone that while working for Mr. Lau and I think that it would get Agni in trouble if people were to find out about our relationship, especially here, so don’t go sharing, okay?”  
“Who am I to judge?” I smirked.   
He patted my shoulder with a laugh as we walked into a classroom filled with long tables and benches serving as desks. The room was filled with the noise of several conversations, and I nearly jumped back out of my seat as Soma and I sat down, because an even louder voice called out to the entire assemblage.  
“What’s the meaning of this uproar! Back in your seats this instant, class has begun!”   
The other boys swiftly took their places as the professor walked along the aisle to the front of the class. His long robes billowed behind him as he went to his podium and addressed us. It was only then that I saw his face, and stood up out of sheer disbelief.  
“Is something the matter,” Sebastian asked with a masterfully hidden look of amusement as he looked down at the role. “Mr. Phantomhive, is it?”  
I locked eyes with him for a brief moment before looking around at the others who watched me and sitting down with heat in my cheeks. “N-nothing, sir.”   
“Very well. If there are no other interruptions… I am Professor Michealis, as of today, I will be your temporary social studies tutor. Everyone please refer to page 502 of your textbooks, the fourth passage in…”

“What the bloody hell are you doing here!?”   
We were in Sebastian’s office. He had just sent out the final student whom he had helped with questions about that night’s studies. I was in the guise of needing help too, though he had locked the door once he was certain no one else would bother us just to be safe.  
“I am here to see to it that you receive a proper education while also doing my part to provide it, young master.” He said nonchalantly as he poured me a cup of tea.   
“How did a lech like you manage to weasel your way in here to begin with?”   
“Mr. Agni referred me to the vice-headmaster for the position. As for your claims and suspicions, I am not here for the reason you think.” He handed me the cup and I took it without breaking my gaze from him. “I am following a lead.”  
I nearly spat my tea. “You found something?”  
He nodded. “I told you that I work for the crown, did I not? I have a particular job that I perform, one that whole-heartedly concerns missing children. The cases may not lead us to your specific wrong-doer, but they do sometimes create tributaries that lead to evidence we might previously have never found. Some of the students here have turned up missing, and it has fallen upon me to sniff out the source of their disappearances. Currently, it would seem that the headmaster himself is involved somehow, though I have been unable to be introduced to him as of yet. According to the vice-headmaster and the prefects of this school, only they are currently allowed to be in audience with him. There is, however, a sort of social hierarchy that has been established amongst the houses of the school that allows the prefects to possess mock-servants known as fags. These boys are allowed to attend a gathering known as ‘The Midnight Tea Party’ that is held exclusively between the headmaster, prefects, and their fags. Under the circumstances, I suspect it to be a kind of collecting of ‘favorites’. If my time spent amongst less favorable humans has taught me anything, it’s that those in a position of power often find ways of hiding their appalling behaviors in plain sight.”  
“You want me to become a lacky for an upper-classmen, is that it?” I sneered.   
Sebastian hedged. “It would be more convenient that way, I’m afraid. If the headmaster is the source of the missing students, then it would be easier to lure him out with one. I of course will continue to search him out, but it would offer you the opportunity to find your own evidence as well. You do still wish to find your guilty party of your own volition, do you not?”   
I grumbled but consented with a nod. “Fine. You enjoy asking me for favors in a round-about way, don’t you? It makes it so that I’m already caught up in it by the time you ask. Don’t think I haven’t noticed. You’re constantly pretending to give me options, while at the same time taking them away. You really are a wicked devil.” I smiled plottingly at him. “But don’t forget, I am far better at chess than you.”  
“I did let you win that first time.”  
“And that is why I don’t leave you. I don’t need your pity, but compassion is often times more favorable and can be used to my advantage.”   
He mocked a hurt expression with his palm against his breast. “Oh? I do believe I’m feeling a chill.”   
I pressed my hand to his chest above the place where he had been skewered. A crucifix dangled there as part of his current persona, and the presence of the bauble only confirmed my disbelief of god. There was no good and evil. There was simply the side you chose to play, and mine would win no matter the cost.   
“Make no mistake, Sebastian. You may be a devil, but I am a human. We are the far crueler species.”

It took no small measure of patience to win favor amongst my peers at that accursed school. Running their errands and performing as if I were an ordinary student with no other goal in life except climbing their social ladder had seemed a colossal waste of time, until the intricacies of the whole mess fell into place. Such trifling tasks did finally win me a place at the Midnight Tea Party, and I was awoken in the night to be escorted to the secret place of the rendezvous. My classmates escorted me to a courtyard adorned with white rose bushes, and lanterns that cast an eerie yet dream-like glow.   
A table had been set for a grand tea party, with the mysterious and elusive headmaster sitting at its head. His face was shrouded by the shadows and the top hat he wore, so I was uncertain of what he looked like. Sebastian was close by to beckon if needed, but other than the irregular setting, the tea party proceeded as commonly as any other until I spoke.  
“Forgive the interruption, but I was wondering about some of the students who were said to attend this school. They have been missing for some time now, and their families are concerned, which is why I was eager to attend this gathering. Perhaps you could shed some light on the subject, headmaster?”  
The other boys around the table looked to me with confusion, except for the four prefects of each house of the school. They seemed… wary. The headmaster smiled before gesturing to the door we had entered from, and a young man entered the garden.  
“I detect the aroma of tea.” The young man said, but something about his tone was off. As if he were being fed the lines to say.  
One of the prefects, a boy named Greenhill, stood and looked at the young man as if he had seen a ghost. “Derrick… you’re alive?”  
Sebastian had relayed to me that one of the missing students was named Derrick Arden, and I had no doubts that this was he. Instead of answering, Derrick had ambled over to where Greenhill sat and before anyone could stop him, took a bite out of his arm. Screaming, Greenhill clawed at Derrick until I shouted for Sebastian to come. When he did, Sebastian swiftly incapacitated Derrick by wrapping him in the cloth that had adorned the table. With him now immobilized we could all properly see the massive stitching running the length of his forehead. I had seen that type of handywork in only one other instance.  
“He’s a reanimated corpse.”  
Greenhill moaned while clutching his arm and Sebastian swiftly wrapped a length of the table cloth above the wound and instructed him to elevate it.   
“We had no other choice…” Greenhill murmured feverishly, looking to his other prefects.   
I turned to look at them as well and saw the guilt in all of their eyes.   
“There are some instances when we do not fully grasp the severity of bullying that takes place outside of our watch.” A boy named Bluewer stated.   
“Derrick was one of those students who we thought was dutiful in his studies and compassionate of his fellow classmates.” Redmond, the prefect of the ‘red’ house said.   
“One day we received an encrypted poem telling us to go to one of the unused music rooms that night, and we found him there with some other boys.” The purple house’s prefect, Violet, solemnly added.   
“He and a handful of other students were flogging some younger boys.” Greenhill finished through gritted teeth, and I couldn’t tell if it was from his pain or the distaste of the memory. “We… killed them.”   
I felt a chill go up my spine.  
“It was an accident… at first. I hit Derrick with a cricket paddle after we sent off the boys he’d been abusing. It was hard… We couldn’t let the others go either after that…”  
“We all took a vow to keep it between ourselves…” Violet murmured.  
“I offered a solution to get us out of this mess through connections my uncle had to a society that was working to reanimate the dead. We thought that somehow they could undo our sins…” Redmond grimaced.   
Bluewer nodded. “Our headmaster was away on vacation, so it fell upon the four of us to uphold the rules… we couldn’t be sent away when it was our duty to keep the traditions of this school going; and then, we received a new headmaster shortly after.”  
I turned to look at the headmaster then with a sick feeling churning inside of me. “Then the headmaster…?”   
A low chuckle resonated from beneath the top hat covering the man at the head of the table’s features, before he removed it and a cascade of silvery white hair spilled out around his face and chartreuse eyes met mine. He smiled at me in greeting as he spoke.  
“It has been some time. You’re looking well, young lord.”  
“Undertaker!? What are you up to now? Why are you here?”  
He chuckled again and shoved a cake into his mouth that had spilt on the table in the commotion. Sucking his fingers off individually he spoke as if lost in thought. “As you can see from Mr. Arden there, I have been furthering my research. Unlike my previous dolls, he is endowed not only with the longing for souls, but a future as well. I’ve been playing around with the memories of my subjects a bit more these days, and I found something interesting. If you extract the memories of a perceived future from a corpse, then you can reattach them to the ones they’ve already had. It gives them back a certain sense of purpose along with their movement, however as you can see, the results are far from perfect.”  
“What is all of this for?!” I shouted. “Why are you so focused on bringing back the dead?!”   
He smiled whimsically. “I simply wish to look beyond fate. Have you never been curious what lingers after the ending of a story? What if it were to continue beyond its original script? Not a sequel, mind you, but a prolonging of the chapters. Something amusing surely would unfold, don’t you think?”   
“I shall have to disagree with you on that.” Sebastian said, almost conversationally. “Death is a finality that is absolute. A soul’s last mark upon the world. That is why I find it most beautiful.”  
Undertaker smirked and stood casually. “I’d expect someone like you to say such a thing. Oh well… I have carried on here far long enough, I think. I should be taking my leave now, before certain authorities become aware of my presence. Ta-ta for now.”   
“Sebastian, don’t let him leave!”   
“Yes, my lord.”   
He charged forward, but was suddenly grabbed by hands that popped up out of the ground like rotted plants. They held him in place while others emerged and began pursuing the boys around the table.   
“Get out of here!” I shouted at them.  
They fled out the door, and slammed it shut behind them. The corpses now turned on me, and I did my best to avoid them while Sebastian ripped the others from him. Undertaker flipped up onto the wall and squatted on the balls of his feet, watching in amusement. Without realizing it, I had been backed against the wall he now perched upon. Sebastian broke free and smirked up at him.   
“Do you think this is enough to thwart me? I feel you are grossly underestimating me.”   
Undertaker grinned. “I’ve never underestimated you. You and I simply have different goals…”   
Sebastian paused in his pursuit and swiftly turned to me before coming my way instead of the Undertaker’s. Undertaker leapt away and stood on the opposite wall, as the corpses advanced towards us and Sebastian blocked them from me.  
“I do hope you will continue to be a loyal dog to that young lord of yours… fare thee well.” Undertaker waved his hand and suddenly winked out of existence.   
“I told you not to let him go! Why did you come back to-”  
“Stay behind me!” Sebastian cut me off with a hand to my chest. One of the corpses lunged forward and he took its skull in his hand and crushed it. “My first priority is your life by the terms of our contract, and although I don’t think the Undertaker will kill you...” He finished off the rest of them swiftly and turned to me with glowing irises. “You are far too important to me to allow him to steal you away.”  
I shivered at the look in his eyes. It was a combination of hunger and possessiveness along with blatant worry and a hint of something I had only glimpsed when we were alone. Blood covered him and in that moment he truly looked a devil and I was afraid of him. His eyes dulled to their burgundy ruse and he let out a breath.  
“We should go home. I shall prepare you something sweet.”  
He scooped me up, despite his soiled visage, and held me with an almost painful grip all the way back to the manor. I silently held on to him and kept my head rested against his shoulder. For the first time, he felt completely rigid beneath my touch.


	19. Something wicked this way comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry for the long update. SPOILERS GALORE after this chapter. Be warned.

Chapter 19: Something Wicked This Way Comes  
Sebastian masked his tension by doting upon me and the servants; taking us out into the city to purchase sweets and novelties, while he tried to hide his obvious fixation on the crowds or me. Later, when we were alone in bed, he started off touching me like he was trying to catch a wisp of fluff from the air, and then it became a jealous grip once he had me clutched to him. I finally had to tell him to leave, otherwise he would make it uncomfortable to sleep. He had only consented to staying out of the bed and keeping an ever-watchful eye on me at first, until I told him to go stay in his own room. Even after he had gone, I still felt a presence and stirred; unable to fully rest.   
Waking the next day, I found him at the foot of the bed in the clothes he had been wearing the previous evening, only he appeared to be more relaxed for some reason. He smiled down as I awoke and almost immediately handed me a letter with an official seal on it that had already been opened.   
“This case came from her majesty this morning. She wishes us to go to Germany as soon as possible to investigate.”  
I had barely begun to read the letter and dropped it at his words before turning on him. “Germany?! What could the crown possibly want you to investigate that isn’t even within our countries’ borders?”   
He smirked; the one that made him look like he had a secret that put him at an advantage over everyone else. “There have been reports of people in southern Germany suddenly falling victim to a bizarre illness that moves so swiftly that the cause has yet to be determined. None of the affected had anything in common, save for that each of them had visited a very particular forest only a matter of hours before they died. The locals have proclaimed the illness to be the result of ‘The Witch’s Curse’, due to urban myths about a secret village in the woods. The hearsay is that it is also guarded by werewolves.”  
I scanned the letter again and found this all to be true and not some jest he had made up on the spot. “Sounds like something straight out of a fairytale. So, why does this news make you so chipper?”  
He leaned forward and kissed me before pulling away a breath later and stroking my hair from where it hung over my right eye. “Because, I’m taking you and the servants with me for this case. Perhaps if we’re in Germany, the Undertaker won’t be able to find you and I can have a moments peace again.”   
I placed my hand over his and leaned into his palm, giving him a doubtful look as I spoke gently. “He could be anywhere, you know… I don’t want you to feel so on edge, it’s making you bothersome to be around. I can feel your eyes like insects crawling under my skin, and that’s worse than my worry about Undertaker. I won’t have anymore of it, even after we return from Germany. Do you understand me, Sebastian?”   
He removed his hand from beneath mine so that he could place it to his breast and bow. He smiled with a hint of triumph in it that irritated me, before uttering his promise. “Yes, my lord.”

“Not that I’m complaining about a holiday, but why is it that we servants were allowed to come along?” Baldo, Sebastian’s chef, asked from the back of our wagon as we road along.   
I found it was Sebastian, and not Baldroy, who prepared the majority of our meals; since his cooking skills left a great deal to be desired, and Sebastian did not commonly eat human food. The real reason Bard had been hired on was entirely for appearances sake, as well as that he was apparently an expert with demolition explosives. This would explain the innumerable times I had detected the scent of smoke in the manor after he had appeared to be ‘cooking’, but still left me with the question of why a demon would need someone with such a skill set to begin with.   
“I thought that we could all do with a break from England, and it has been some time since I’ve given any of you leave from work. The opportunity provided the single stone for two birds as it turns out. Besides, Finny knows German and can act as an additional translator if need be. Isn’t that right?” Sebastian cast his blood-like gaze on Finnian, his youngest servant.  
In the weeks after we had performed in the play together, I had bonded with Finny over a card game here and there when he wasn’t busy gardening, which he tended not to be. Finny had also been chosen for his specialized skills, rather than his botanical prowess. Much like myself, he had been a prisoner, but of unethical experimentation rather than for disgusting rituals. The side-effects of injections had permanently given him ridiculous strength. Sebastian had found him after he’d crawled out of an underground lab and taken him in since he had only spoke German at the time. I had never once assumed that Sebastian might have had other motives for him, given his innocent nature, but it didn’t matter much to me at this point. If they had a history, then I didn’t want any mention of it to sour our friendship if it was not so now.   
“Yes, sir.” Finny said, looking uncomfortable at his own repressed memories. He quickly turned to the others and changed the subject. “Do you really think that there are werewolves in the woods?”  
“Heaven’s sake, I sure hope there aren’t, I do!” Mey-rin quivered.   
She was rather young herself, and though she was obviously enamored with Sebastian’s devilishly good looks, he did not show any ounce of interest in her, but was polite about it none-the-less. Despite being the maid, her skill set did not lay in cleaning, but in marksmanship. The glasses she wore were to help her with her uniquely farsightedness, although they seemed to hinder her eye-sight more than anything.  
“We don’t smell any wolves…” Snake mumbled.   
Tanaka, the estranged member of our group, chuckled to himself without speaking. He seemed to be a bit senile, and I wondered why on earth a demon would want such an old man for his servant, even just as a figure for his ruse. The only explanation had to be that he cared for the old man for one reason or another, or that he had some kind of specialized skill like the others. I myself found him to be quite charming and had taken to calling him ‘gramps’ as a term of endearment; even after he had scolded me for eating sweets before bed.  
“We shall find out soon enough,” Sebastian said, bringing our wagon to a halt outside a stand of trees. “This is the Witch’s forest.”   
“What a load of drivel.” I snorted.  
“Does my young lord not believe in such things? Even with someone such as myself as your servant?”  
The others were sitting in the back, out of earshot. They didn’t know of Sebastian’s true nature, though they were aware he was inhumanly skilled. I scoffed at him from where I sat alongside him on the driver’s bench.   
“I have seen what you are, and I know about reapers. I’m sure that there are other things out there that are more than just fairy stories, but witches and werewolves seem monumentally absurd for my tastes.”   
Sebastian smirked his all-knowing smirk and said nothing as we came upon the village.   
“So, the rumors are true. There really is a secret village here.”   
We all dismounted from the wagon and looked around at the seemingly deserted town, until a sudden shout and the banging of crockery sounded all around us. Women dressed in fashions so out of date that they were at least a hundred years old came pouring out of every house and surrounded us within seconds baring pitchforks and other farming implements. They shouted at us, but since they spoke German, I could only guess what they were saying. One voice among them was louder, and unmistakably masculine.   
A tall, muscular man emerged from the crowd, looking out of place as the only male in the group and because he held aloft a small girl in one of his arms. She couldn’t have been more than my age, and wore elegant clothing. Glancing at her, I also took note of her unusually small feet that reminded me of something Lau had mentioned they did in his country. It was supposed to limit a woman’s ability to move and keep her feet desirably small, but seeing it in person made a knot twist in my stomach.   
The girl spoke from her perch and the crowd fell silent. Sebastian bowed slightly to her in apology and then began rattling something off in German that I couldn’t follow. There were words here and there that I did understand, but overall they spoke too quickly for me to keep up. Based on the facial expressions of the girl and her escort, she was the one giving orders, and he was not thrilled by what she was saying, but made no argument. Once the conversation had ended, Sebastian turned to me and the other servants with a wave of his hand.   
“This is Sieglinde Sullivan, the matriarch of this village. She has given us permission to stay the night, but I would not make yourselves too comfortable. The elder members of the village, including her manservant, Herr Wolfram, do not seem too terribly keen to have us as guests, but have consented to let us stay given that the forest is far too dangerous to traverse at night. She claims we are lucky to have made in through unscathed.”   
The servants grew uncomfortable, but trailed behind us as we followed the ironically named ‘Wolfram’ who carried lady Sullivan to a castle that looked like something straight out of a Grimm brothers’ storybook.   
“This is the ‘Emerald Castle’. Home to the emerald witch, Lady Sullivan herself. She says to be wary of the plants, some of them are poisonous to the touch.” Sebastian translated as we walked through the gardens.   
Finny had been about to touch one of the flowers growing there, and swiftly retracted his hand.   
“Also,” He added with a subtle hint of conspiring behind his words. “The rest of you may retire to your rooms, but stay alert for anything suspicious. Supper will be ready soon. The young master and I have been invited to dine with her ladyship.”  
The servants broke off as we were escorted to the dining room. Herr Wolfram excused himself to begin dinner preparations while Sebastian and I were left alone with Sieglinde. An awkward silence ensued for perhaps an hour without anyone speaking, before I kicked Sebastian’s foot.   
“Why don’t you say anything?”   
“She seemed more interested about you when we were in the garden, my lord.”   
“What did you tell her?”  
Sieglinde asked a question, that Sebastian swiftly answered before turning back to me and standing. “I told her your name and age, that is all. She just now asked what we were discussing, and I said you do not speak German fluently. I am going to go see what is taking Herr Wolfram so long with dinner, I’m sure you are both quite famished.”  
“Wait, Sebastian!” I called after him, but he had been too quick to make it out the door. What was I supposed to do alone with her?!”  
“Black-haired man’s name?” She asked in English suddenly.   
I tried to remember all the German I could. Finny and Sebastian had gone over some basics with me before we’d left, but I still only knew a handful of words.   
“Sebastian. He my…” I only knew the word for ‘butler’, and that seemed close enough. “Butler.”   
“No father?” She asked.   
I shook my head, suddenly becoming desperate to have Sebastian get back to the table. “No family. Dead.”   
She grew silent after uttering a single ‘Oh.’, and I wanted more than anything to leave the table, but knew that it would be rude. Thankfully, Sebastian and Herr Wolfram returned after another twenty minutes or so with dinner. Lady Sullivan was too busy stuffing her face at that point to attempt any further discussions, but I shot a dirty look at Sebastian all the same. He merely winked at me with a single chuckle that sent a wave of anger through me. 

“Must you pull your pranks here?” I scolded once we were in my guest room.   
Sebastian had followed me instead of going to his own quarters and laughed. “Forgive me. It is good luck though, that we were fortunate enough to gain access to the village itself. Perhaps Lady Sullivan can shed some light on why the woods are so deadly.”  
“If I had to guess, I’d say it is some sort of elaborate set up orchestrated by these so-called witch-.”   
He suddenly placed a hand over my mouth and gestured for me to be silent. I watched him as he crossed to the door and opened it. Lady Sullivan, attached to some sort of mechanism with balloons, fell forward into the room, but Sebastian caught her before she could hit the ground.   
“Dear, oh dear. I can’t say I approve of a young lady eavesdropping at a man’s door. Especially at this hour.”  
Lady Sullivan blushed as Sebastian placed her back on her feet. She removed the contraption that had been supporting her, and let it float away, before exchanging words with Sebastian. He brought her over to the bed and sat her down beside me, where she turned a shade of scarlet before letting out a steadying breath and fumbling for the fastenings on her dress.  
“W-what on earth are you doing!?”  
I turned a questioning look on Sebastian, who looked just as shocked as I was. Sieglinde uttered something, pausing in her actions with a confused look. I waited for Sebastian to explain, but he was carrying on a conversation without pausing to fill me in. I caught a word here and there that I was certain I must have mistranslated, because it sounded like they were discussing something about sleeping arrangements and bed partners. Lady Sullivan finally made a sound of understanding, and halted the removal of her dress.  
“What is going on!?” I was turned on Sebastian, who was smirking wildly.   
“It seems that Lady Sullivan has figured us out. She assumed that we came here in search of a third member to our activities, and was merely trying to help us remove her clothes.”  
“She’s only a child, you pervert!”   
“You call me that, but if you fully grasped the language, I’m sure that accusation would be falling upon her young head right now. I politely declined her. She is only eleven; though it is not that far off from you, young master.” His cheeks were tinged pink. “My tastes may be fluid, but even I have better judgement than to take advantage of little girl who reads adult books.”   
My gaze turned to the petite girl sitting beside me, who I now noticed was uncomfortably close. She was studying me with a questioning stare.  
“You boy?”   
I could feel the heat in my face. “Yes!”  
Her head cocked to the side. “Huh…”   
Sebastian cleared his throat with a single chuckling cough before asking her something else, and a second conversation ensued. Once they finished, Sebastian relayed it to me.  
“I enquired about the legends surrounding the forest, and she says that this village was constructed as a safe haven for the witches long ago during the trials. The wolfmen have been the protectors of her people since the first emerald witch. It was she who offered up her legs in exchange for protection, so they perform the ritual with her successors in the manner of binding their feet, so that they too may be bound to the village. As for the forest itself, she says that the curse was to further the protection of the village and was cast long ago by her ancestors.”  
“You play… game?” Lady Sullivan asked.   
“Uh… It is a bit late for games.” I said, already wishing to leave, or that she would at least.   
Sebastian brought a hand down on the back of my shoulder and smiled wistfully. “Perhaps it would be wise to befriend, Lady Sullivan, young master. She is in charge after all. Favor often constitutes more ‘exclusive’ information.”   
I grumbled to myself, but nodded at her. “What game do you want to play?”

Sieglinde snored softly on my bed, having fallen asleep there after an hour of cards and drawing games. Although we needed Sebastian to mediate any real discussion, we managed to communicate minutely with gestures and pictures.   
“Thank God, she’s finally out.”  
“She seems to hold you in high favor, even without all that effort.”  
“You bastard.”   
A knock sounded on the door, before Herr Wolfram entered and spotted his mistress on the bed.   
“I see that my lady has paid you a visit.” He said, in a very heavy German accent. Crossing over to the bed, he gingerly scooped her up and carried her to the door. “Whatever she might have said to you, it does not change the fact that you and your party will be leaving at dawn. You are still outsiders, and are not welcome here, regardless of her curiosities with the outside world.”   
Without another word, he left. Sebastian and I exchanged a glance before I grabbed my cloak.   
“The answers to this matter are in those woods, we should investigate before we are thrown out.”  
“I agree.” 

Sneaking into the forest was surprisingly simple. No guards patrolled at night, and all that we needed were lanterns to light our way through the dense fog that clung to the trees. Sebastian scanned the forest with suspicion clear on his face.  
“It’s far too quiet here. I don’t detect the presence of life as strong as I would in a regular forest and I cannot shake the foreboding I feel. For a demon, it’s quite rare to… Young master?”  
He had been turning to me as he spoke, and now looked concerned. I didn’t understand why until I felt tears trickling down my face.  
“What’s the matter?”   
The sensation became reminiscent of cutting pungent onions that stung my eyes. I rubbed at them to clear the burning, but it only made it worse. “I don’t know, they just keep coming.”   
“You mustn’t rub them.”   
A rustling sounded nearby, followed by snarling. Turning towards the noise, we saw a hulking figure cloaked in black with the head of a wolf. The creature suddenly darted away, and I began pursuing it.   
“It’s the wolfman! Come on, we have to catch him!”  
Sebastian grabbed hold of my hand. “Please, wait. This forest is causing some kind of reaction to you. I will pursue him on my own. You go back to the castle.”   
It felt as if I was getting a cold now, and I sniffled against the running of my nose. “Fine.”  
Sebastian ran after the creature while I turned and went back to the castle. All the way there the irritation became worse, and by the time I got back to my room, I was unable to see through the stinging tears. I removed my eyepatch and coat and struggled to regain my sight. It felt as if my airways were becoming blocked, and I wondered for a moment if my asthma was acting up, but this felt much worse than it ever had before. The running in my nose suddenly became thick and I rubbed away blood. The door behind me was flung open with a bang and Sebastian called out to me.  
“Young Master!”   
Turning to look at him, he appeared blurry, but I could tell that something wasn’t right with his skin as soon as he ran towards me.   
“Seb-” I collapsed and wretched onto the floor, unable to catch my breath.  
As I convulsed, I was vaguely aware of Sebastian scooping me into his arms and running from the room as he shouted for Lady Sullivan and Herr Wolfram. It was while he raced through the castle that my vision went completely black, and I lost all consciousness.


	20. The Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS, SPOILERS, SPOILERS!!!!  
> Final warning has been given!  
> No turning back!

Chapter 20: The Curse   
*In Sebastian’s point of view*  
“This miasmic fog is so thick, that even I might not be able to see the wolfman…” I thought aloud.   
An unfamiliar sensation was pricking at my cheeks and I wiped at them to find that I was crying.   
“Wh- but someone such as myself is incapable of…”   
The tears were replaced with blood that trickled out of my nose. I remembered the symptoms that had been mentioned in the case file and jolted with realization before running back to my master. Bursting through his door, I found him sitting on the bed with his hands coated in the blood that was flowing from his nostrils. His skin had become mottled with splotches of swelling, and I only now realized that my own human visage was experiencing the same effects.   
“Young Master!”  
“Seb-” He collapsed to the floor and vomited.   
Running to his side, I took him into my arms and ran from the room.   
“Lady Sullivan! Herr Wolfram! Please, my master needs your help!”   
Looking down at my tiny love, I felt a sickening dread flood over me. He had stopped breathing. Banging on the door that I sensed belonged to the lady of the castle, I shouted for her to wake up.   
“Please, Lady Sullivan!”  
The young girl opened the door with a drowsy yawn, before seeing the condition we were both in.   
“You- you both went into the forest, didn’t you?!”   
“I apologize immeasurably but ask for your retribution later! Please, my master is not waking!”   
Herr Wolfram had awoken by this point and was charging towards us from his room down the hall. “You bastards! What have you done?!”  
Lady Sullivan shouted around me at him. “Wolf! Prepare the cauldron chamber at once!”  
He visibly grimaced, but nodded before hoisting her into his arms and turning to me. “Yes, mistress. Follow me.” 

I was led to a chamber beneath the castle that held a massive cauldron as it’s center point. Lady Sullivan swiftly began measuring out compounds at a desk cluttered with elixirs and powders while Herr Wolfram prepared the caldron with water and stoked a brick oven. Laying my master out on the floor, I began breathing into his mouth to try and give him air. He was still moving but wheezed and remained unconscious or just barely so.   
“How long ago did you two go into the woods?” Lady Sullivan called.   
“About fifteen minutes ago.”  
“Drat! That means we’re almost out of time. Remove the clothes from the both of you and burn them! Traces of the forest could still cling to the fibers!”  
I stripped my master and then myself before throwing the clothes into the brick oven and taking him back up into my arms.   
“Now, both of you must submerge yourselves in the water while I chant the spell!”   
I wasn’t entirely certain of her claims to witchcraft, but I did as she said, and jumped into the cauldron with my master, sinking beneath the water’s surface as she dumped the concoction she’d been mixing into it. My master stirred at the sudden intake of liquid and I held him to me with a hopefully comforting hand on his cheek; sampling some of the contents myself to test its components.   
“You can come up now!”  
I breathed in and was relieved when my master coughed up the water. Lady Sullivan handed me a funnel then, and a pitcher of some other mixture she had made.   
“Now we must clean anything from your insides. Make him drink this, and have him bring it back up!”   
I took the funnel from her and noticed the look on her face as she caught sight of the mark on my hand, but was unconcerned with that at present. Placing the funnel between my master’s lips, I dumped the contents of the pitcher down his throat.  
“Forgive me, young master.”   
I winced as I watched him claw at my hands, and felt the pang of guilt as he coughed the same contents I had made him force down back up into the cauldron.   
‘Forgive me, forgive me…’

*Back in Ciel’s point of view*  
It hurt. It burned all over like fire. I couldn’t breathe, but at least there was air around me, that was until I suddenly was swallowing down salty water. I woke submerged in it, feeling the grip of someone holding me beneath the surface. It was Sebastian, but why was he trying to drown me? No, he wasn’t, we were coming back up for air. I breathed in the precious oxygen in gulps, that were swiftly replaced with a tube being jammed down my throat, and something sickening sliding into my esophagus.   
‘No more! Please, no more!’ I cried, but the words were only in my mind.  
I could not speak around the damned funnel. I clawed at the hands holding me, trying to force them from my face. The bile rose over and over in my throat until I wretched into the water surrounding me. It wasn’t going away. It reminded me of being in the cage, and suddenly I was there again. There was a dead boy in there with me, and they dragged him away. I was going to die here…  
‘Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.’  
A gentle hand laid itself on mine and I turned to look into the face that mirrored my own.   
‘Oh, that’s right… You are here with me.’  
The hand that held mine was being pulled away. He was being pulled away. No! Please, don’t! Ciel!

I woke screaming with my hand out-stretched. Bandages wrapped themselves around my hand. There were bandages on my head too, but I could not see them… Voices breathed out relieved sighs around me, but I could not see their owners. A hand gripped mine. It was not Sebastian’s, it was smaller and more gentle.   
“You had me worried.” Sebastian said from somewhere in the darkness. His voice sounded hoarse.   
“I’m so glad you’re alright, young master!” The person holding my hand said; it was Finny.  
I heard the rest of the servants express their relief as well.  
“Are you alright, young master Ciel?” Mey-rin asked.   
That name… that name!   
“Ci..Ciel?”   
The images I had just seen came back and I whimpered at the sight of them.   
“Young master… Is something wrong?” Sebastian asked.  
A hand touched my wrist. It was not a cruel touch, but as soon as the fingers wrapped around me I felt the malevolent pull of the monsters dragging me from the cage and out into their den where they could…  
“NO!” I slapped away the hand that grabbed me and turned to the one I still held, following it to the boy at the other end. “No! Ciel… doesn’t want to be hurt anymore…”   
Tears flowed as I shook and clung to the small frame that held me back. There was no light here, and the darkness was consuming me…  
“Why is it dark? Please, turn on the lights…”   
“Young master… the room is lit. It’s not…” Sebastian’s voice came, but only his voice.  
“…I believe, that the young master cannot see…” An older voice… Tanaka said.  
There was a stunned silence before Sebastian gasped. “No!”  
Hands tried to grab at me again, but I retreated.   
“Leave us alone!” I screamed.   
There was a silence, followed by the shuffling of feet. Voices spoke softly as the door closed. I still clutched to Finny.   
“Young master… Are you alright?” He asked.   
“I…I don’t…”  
Another voice soothed from the opposite side of the bed. “Perhaps, you would like to rest awhile, my lord?”   
“Tanaka?”  
“Yes, master, it is I. The others have gone for now, it is only me and Finnian.”   
It was strange. The voices weren’t matching with what I saw with my unseeing eyes. I saw the cage. I saw darkness. I saw blood…  
“Wh-where is Ciel?”  
Hands met mine. “Young master… You are Ciel.”   
That wasn’t right… No. I was…  
“No… Ciel is…” I saw the blood again. The knife. The face stuck in that final scream of pain. Tears ran anew as I released Finny and sunk to the sheets of the bed. “He can’t be! He said he would protect me! It should have been me who they… He was the important one… the strong one… Ciel!”   
“Young Master…”   
“Finny, would you mind speaking with Sebastian? I would like to talk with the young master alone for a moment.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. Please go and ask him what he would like us to do. If the young master does not wish to have him here, then perhaps we can assist him in his stead.”  
“R-right.”   
Feet moved across the floor again, and the door shut. Tanaka’s voice spoke to me from beside the bed, and I imagined him sitting in a chair with his favorite tea.   
“Sometimes, it is better to have just one other person to talk to. It’s less troubling that way, isn’t it?”  
I let out a calmer breath. “Yes…”   
“Mr. Sebastian sometimes likes to confide in me, when something is troubling him… I mostly just listen and keep things to myself, so he doesn’t have to worry about it getting spread to others... Is there something you would like to talk about, young master?”  
“I… I should have been stronger… It should have been me… but they took him instead… so, I have to be strong like him… I have to live up to his name.”   
“Whose name is that, sir?”  
“Ciel Phantomhive.”  
There was a silence for a long stretch, before he hummed to himself. “So, you are not who you appear to be, is that it?”   
“I am… Ciel Phantomhive. I am his spare…”  
“His spare?”   
I nodded. “He was… He said he would protect me. He always was there to protect me…”  
A silence ensued, before I heard the old man exhale an exhausted sounding breath. “There is no need to explain further, my lord. I believe I can guess, what you mean. It is clear that you have been through hell and back, and that is no small feat. My only wonder is why Sebastian and the others would frighten you… Surely you recognize them, even without your sight, just as you recognize me and Finny?”  
“They… They cannot know… They would think me a liar… A fraud. Sebastian… He knows I am a liar. No one else can know!”   
“Hush now, master. You should rest. There is nothing to fear… Would you like Finny to come back?”   
I nodded. “Yes.”   
“Very well, I will go and fetch him for you. In the mean-time, please try to get some sleep.”   
Nodding, I let myself slip into the comforting hold of the blankets and wrapped them around me like a shield. I was safe here. I was safe… and I wouldn’t leave this safe place.

*Sebastian’s p.o.v.*  
“Mr. Tanaka?” I asked as he came out of the room.  
My elderly steward shook his head and frowned. “He is unwell. The only person he wishes to have at his side for the time being is Finny.”   
I turned to the gardener. He was not much older than my master, but he seemed far younger in many aspects. “Then you shall look after him at present.”  
“M-me?”   
I nodded. “If the young master does not wish me to touch him, then I must not. I will entrust his care to you, until he comes to his senses. You all know where I found him… No doubt he is reliving his nightmares now. In the meantime, I shall continue to investigate the forest. Surely Lady Sullivan will permit us to stay given Ciel’s present condition.”   
“Yes, sir.” The servants bowed.  
Tanaka placed a hand on my shoulder as the others moved to leave. “Master Sebastian, If I may have a word?”   
I nodded to him as the others wandered out of earshot, and Finny went back to my master’s side.   
“What is it Tanaka?”   
He spoke softly. “Were you aware that the young master had a twin brother?”   
I paused, holding in a breath, before nodding and expelling it with a sigh. “Yes. They were incarcerated together… His elder brother did not survive. I only found my young lord after the death of the true Ciel Phantomhive. However, my master has taken on the name of his deceased brother in order to honor him. He ordered me never to call him by his given name, because he truly believes that it should have been him who was killed in his brother’s stead.” I frowned at the thought. “My young lord wishes to live the remainder of his existence as the person he believed his twin wanted to be, and so I will obey that wish.”   
Tanaka hummed. I thought it odd that I could feel younger than a human, even if my current form appeared so. I kept him as a reminder of humanity’s good points. That, and he was one hell of butler. The old man smiled with an amused chuckle. “Well, then I shall treat him the same as I have. As my young master.”   
“Please do not speak of this to anyone else.”  
Tanaka bowed. “I shall take it to my grave.”  
The sound of foot-falls had me turning to see Herr Wolfram approaching with Lady Sullivan in his arms. Tanaka excused himself, before seeing to his own duties.   
“You are still here, even after you were told to leave? You should consider yourself lucky that we showed you this much hospitality, especially after the stunt you pulled last night!” Herr Wolfram sneered.  
“Wolf!” Lady Sullivan scolded. “Forgive him. Is Ciel’s condition better?”  
I sighed, glancing at the chamber door. “He has recovered from the physical ailments, but I’m afraid that the shock has affected his mind. His sight is compromised as well. I know that it was our doing that caused this mess, but I implore you for more time to allow my master to heal from his injuries. Perhaps I could repay your generous hospitality by assisting your butler?”  
Herr Wolfram fumed. “Out of the question!”  
“Enough!” The young girl turned her gaze to me with curiosity burning in her emerald irises. “I must see your master’s eyes. If they can be healed, I will do what I can to make it so. In exchange, you will act as my butler until Ciel has fully recovered.”  
I bowed. “You have my thanks, Lady Sullivan.”  
Her manservant scowled and grunted.

“Excuse me, Ciel. May I come in?” Lady Sullivan asked from my arms.  
I was escorting her in place of Herr Wolfram, in order to attend to her as a servant would, and to check on my master as well.   
Finny stood in surprise as she spoke. “You learned how to speak English overnight?!”   
“It is not that far off from German, and I am a fast learner in many things.” She said proudly as I sat her in a chair beside the bed and gestured to Finny to keep silent about my presence in the room.   
My master was awake and lay on the bed with the blankets bundled around him like a cocoon. “Who’s there!?”  
“It is me, Sieglinde. I was hoping you would let me change your bandages and check your wounds for any infection.”  
The girl was young, but she was incredibly inclined toward medicines. My young lord sat up and nodded, still unable to see. “Y-yes. Go ahead.”  
She proceeded to check his wounds and then studied his eyes before turning to me with an uncertain look. “You are healing well. I cannot say how long it will take for you to be completely better, but you are already well past what I had been expecting. A little more rest and you should be completely fine.”  
In answer to her words, he laid back down and wrapped himself back up in the coverlet. I curled my finger at Finny to join us in the hallway as I carried Lady Sullivan out.   
“Has he said anything to you?” I asked.  
“Just that he wants to go home.” Finny stated.  
“That would be unwise until he has fully recovered. If his condition worsens he may permanently loose his sight if I am not there to treat the symptoms. The mist in the woods holds strong magic that only the emerald witch can cure.”  
Turning to the girl in my arms, I smiled. “Lady Sullivan, I must attend to some business. Would you permit me to leave you for an hour or so?”   
She nodded. “Of course.” 

The miasma in the woods had dissipated for now. Strange that it was not constantly present if it was meant to protect from intruders… Still, I did not sense the presence of living creatures… There was a strange smell, though… I turned to one of the nearby trees that reeked of the peculiar stench and plucked a leafy twig from it. Placing the branch into a parcel, I stuffed it back into my coat. Perhaps the Queen’s private scientists could look into its chemical compounds while I attended to business here. I had the parcel sent off to her majesty before returning to the castle.  
Later the next afternoon, the servants became persistent on their discomfort.  
“This place don’t sit right with me, I tell ya!” Baldo grumbled, as he peeled potatoes at a table in the kitchen.   
The rest of the servants were there too, helping me prepare a meal for Lady Sullivan. I had returned her to Herr Wolfram’s charge, after he had spent the entirety of the previous day glaring at me out of jealous pettiness. My master was still being attended to by Finny, who had informed me that his eyesight had returned. Nervous to see his reaction to me after our last encounter, I decided to keep away a little longer and let him continue resting.   
“I have to agree with him on this one, Mr. Sebastian.” Mey-rin seconded. “It seems as if this entire village is hiding something, it does.”   
“Did you notice how there are only women, here, ‘sides that Wolf fellow? Kinda fishy if you ask me.” Baldo said, gesturing with his peeler. “Maybe he’s the wolfman.”   
I chuckled once. “No. Herr Wolfram is no werewolf, I can assure you of that. However, I have yet to meet this so called wolfman… I shall have to investigate this place further to yield any answers, and the young master’s condition just so happens to be giving me the time to do so. We will be going home soon enough, so do try and be patient.”  
“Beg pardon, Black.” Snake said.   
The newest servant, per my master’s invitation, was setting a tray of milk down for his little scaled friends as they slithered up to him across the floor. He addressed me as ‘Black’ given my choice in apparel color. Proprieties seemed to be lost on him, given that he had nicknamed my master as well, but I had no qualms for it. I only stood upon human structure when it suited me, and I found most of it absurdly unnecessary.  
“Yes, what is it Snake?”  
“Oscar says that he has found a hidden room beneath the castle. One that he saw the little girl and the wolfmen in.”  
We all turned on him in shock. “What?!”  
“There is a staircase behind the walls of the cellar that leads even further into the depths. The little witch was down there with not just one, but several men that resembled wolves. It looked as if she was performing some kind of ritual to appease them. Oscar says that she was drawing symbols on the ground in a massive circle with the wolfmen surrounding her and watching as she asked them to spare the villagers.”  
“Are you certain of this?”   
Snake nodded.  
“Then that is immensely helpful.”  
The door to the kitchen was opened, and several of the village women, as well as Herr Wolfram entered carrying baskets of vegetables. Wolfram looked at all of us with a suspicious glare, before one the women accompanying him screamed.  
“O-Oscar!” Snake yelled.  
His pet serpent had wriggled into the dress of the poor girl.   
“Please, hold still miss…” I said, before extracting the snake from her skirts. “I think that we should put your friends outside for the time being, don’t you agree?”  
Snake seemed to register my underlying meaning and followed me out with his reptiles. In the gardens, I handed Oscar back to him.  
“He says that she smelled just like the wolfmen.”  
Placing a hand to my chin in thought, I brought it away with a nod. “I think that I have just about guessed what is going on here, however…”  
“Pardon me, gentlemen!”   
We turned to see a horseman approaching. He wore the clothing of her majesty’s personal house staff. Reaching into a riding satchel, he produced an envelope and handed it to me.  
“Her majesty sends this to ‘The Black Devil’.”  
I took the envelope and watched as the man rode away through the trees. Wasting no time, I read the contents of the letter and nearly dropped it with shock. Refolding it and stuffing it into my waistcoat, I started back for the castle.   
“Come, Snake.” I called over my shoulder.   
We reentered the kitchen, with the young woman still looking upset as she washed vegetables, and the other servants going about their chores. Wolfram came over to us and folded his arms with an almost smug expression.   
“My Lady has decided on the behalf of her village and those in it, that in order to protect ourselves from the wrath of the wolfmen, you and your people will be leaving on the morrow. Is that understood?”   
I remained unphased by his brash behavior and nodded once. “Yes, sir.”  
He sneered before returning to his work. The servants looked to me with questioning eyes and I sighed. I knew what they truly were asking with their looks. How would I get the young master to snap out of it?


	21. Come with me Now

Chapter 21: Come with me now  
Taking a deep breath, I released it before knocking on the chamber door. Finny opened it and peeked out with a look of surprise, before speaking low.  
“Mr. Sebastian? The young master is still not fully himself…”  
I frowned, before placing my foot in the door. “Be that as it may, I must speak with him now.”  
A quavering voice I knew was the young master’s, but did not fit my recognition of him, emanated from behind Finny. “W-who’s there?”  
Pressing on the door, I walked around Finny, who tried to grab at my arm as Ciel coward in fright at the sight of me. I looked at the young man who resembled my master, but acted as if he were a frightened child, and I could not contain the grimace that worked its way onto my face. I did not know this cowardly little boy. No… I did. He had greeted me in the late nights when Ciel could not sleep, no matter how much I comforted him; and in the hateful slaps and clawing grips that had slipped out now and again…. I did not hate this childish part of him; in fact it was the part I wished to nurture, to protect… Finny continued to hold my arm, trying to pull me back, and I turned to him, placing my own hand on his and giving him a serious look that made him pause.  
“Do you think I would hurt him?” I said, softly.  
Finny hesitated and cast a look at Ciel before releasing me.   
“You have my thanks for caring for the young master in my stead. Now, please… leave this room.”  
Ciel shook his head. “No!”  
Finny hesitated but turned to leave. “I’m sorry, young master, but Sebastian won’t hurt you… Right?”  
I shook my head as he left, shutting the door behind him. I crossed over and bolted the latch before turning back to my master who had buried himself under the comforter. Walking slowly across the floor, I spoke to him at a level volume.   
“We are to be thrown out of the village tomorrow morning.”   
There came no reply from the bundle of blankets, even as I stood directly beside the bed. Growing irritated, I became more condescending.   
“I believe you are aware that this does nothing to help you. Wrapping yourself up in a feather duvet and wallowing in self-pity will do nothing to progress your life. Now, come out of there.”   
“I don’t care!” A muffled voice shouted. “I don’t want to!”  
“Oh?”  
I sat on the bed, and the bundle shifted away from me with a whimper. Putting a hand on his back, I felt him cringe away from the touch. It was unbearable to see him like this…  
“Ciel…”  
“Sh-shut up!”   
Having enough of it, I dragged him out from the covers and pinned him to the bed so that he had no choice but to look up at me. He closed his eyes and struggled feebly beneath me.  
“Young master, if you give up on your goal and allow yourself to be consumed by your fears then you will be forfeiting our contract!”   
He gazed up at me with terror plain on his face, and I ached to take it away. That look… I released one of his hands and he used it to strike me across the face, but I ignored the sting and put my palm against his cheek, speaking softer, begging him with my words.   
“Your soul is not yet done… It still has a long way to go. Will you really forsake yourself so easily? After you’ve made it so far.”  
He stared at me with his mismatched eyes, but they softened ever so slightly as his body relaxed beneath mine. I leaned forward, wishing to kiss him, but I held back. I was only a small distance away as he spoke, and I could feel his breath prickling against my lips.   
“Sebastian… Get off of me, you bastard.”   
I paused and then chuckled before pulling back and helping him to sit up on the bed with me. He smiled affectionately, before grabbing hold of the front of my shirt and yanking me towards him with a glare.   
“You were about to consume my soul just now, weren’t you?”  
“Of course not,” I pressed my lips to his, taking in that which I had been deprived for several days, and letting the kiss draw out before he bit my lower lip and growled. “Alright, perhaps I was considering it.”   
He pushed me away with a shove and scoffed. “Bloody devil… The servants… I wish to apologize to them. Especially, Finny. He put up with the most of that business.”   
“You mean to say that you were fully aware of your actions?” I felt a nerve twitch in my brow.   
He sighed, hedging away from the topic. “Regrettably. I didn’t behave that way intentionally, though.”  
I smiled. “Do not worry about that for now, there will be plenty of time to make it up to them later.” I withdrew the letter from my waistcoat and handed it to him. “I have news from the queen regarding the case, and I believe I know what it is that is going on here. I would like your help in speaking with Lady Sullivan; it appears that her majesty would like to have tea with her.” 

*Ciel’s pov*  
Knocking upon Sieglinde’s door with Sebastian beside me, I felt a renewed vigor; though the last few days had been anything but relaxing. The emerald witch opened her door and looked at me with surprise.  
“Ciel!? You are sane again!”   
I put a hushing finger to my mouth and nodded. “Yes. Thanks to your healing and a stern talking to from Sebastian. I wanted to thank you personally before we left in the morning… I am sorry that we could not spend more time here to become better acquainted… Your English is nearly on par with my own, I’m impressed.”  
She blushed and then frowned. “I am sorry as well… I have been perfecting the ultimate spell to keep the wolfmen satisfied, but even with its completion they are infuriated by the presence of outsiders… My duty and wish is to protect my people, but I long to know more about the outside world as well.”  
I shared a look with Sebastian, who grinned.   
“What if we were to take you to the world beyond the forest?”  
“What?” Her eyes gleamed.   
“The queen of our country wishes to meet you. If you were to come with us, then you could learn things that you will never know whilst you are confined here. With the ultimate spell to protect them, your people should be safe.”  
“But, I am bound…”  
I turned away. “Nevermind, then. Forget I said anything. Come Sebastian, we shall leave now so that everything can return to how it was as soon as the village wakes up. We will be nothing more than a fleeting dream.”   
“Wait!” Sieglinde seized my hand and used her other to clasp at the center of her chest. “I… I will go with you. There is so much that I want to learn!”   
Sebastian lifted her into his arms the way he would sometimes carry me, as we both smiled at her. “Then let us go. But first, my lady, I would like to see the ultimate spell you have perfected.”

The chamber beneath the castle seemed overly elaborate, but then again, so did this whole set up…   
“I don’t understand why you want to see it. It is not even written in a language that you would know.”   
The floor had been scrawled over with strange and elaborate markings that indeed made absolutely no sense to me, but Sebastian just grinned.   
“Actually, I am well versed in several languages, including this one. It is indeed an ‘ultimate spell’ if I do say so.”   
“Are you a warlock?”  
Sebastian tried not to laugh. “No, my lady. I just so happen to be ‘devilishly’ clever.”  
“…The markings that you and your master share… I did not say anything before, because I did not want you to think harm would befall you, but… You are both devil-worshippers, are you not?”  
I released the breath I’d been holding with a small chuckle as Sebastian shook his head. “No. These marks are that of a sort of ‘binding spell’ between us. They may look sinister, but I assure you their intention is not so. Never the less, we’d prefer to keep them a secret.”  
She made a gesture like she was locking her lips and throwing away a key, as I knelt to examine an altar that was positioned at the center of the room.   
“What exactly is this ultimate spell for?”  
“It is to create a perfected version of the miasma that the wolfmen breath as you and I would breath air. The old spell is fading and does not ward off humans nearly as strong as this version will. It is because of the development of man that the forest has dwindled, and the magic has weakened. This is why the wolfmen despise outsiders so much.”  
“I see… That is what you were taught, is it?” Running my hands along some of the grooves in the altar activated a secret catch and it slid aside to reveal a hidden staircase. “I wonder just what other ‘developments of man’ there could be hiding down there.”   
“W-what?” Sieglinde looked stricken at the prescence of the hidden stairway and I frowned.  
“You didn’t know this was here, did you?”   
“I… I have no idea where those stairs lead, I didn’t even know they existed.”  
I began traveling down them with Sebastian in tow carrying Lady Sullivan. A sturdy door lay at the end of the stairs, and I pried it open with help from Sebastian. Beyond the entryway was a vast boiler room of some sort, and gas canisters filled shelf upon shelf along the walls.  
“What is this strange place?” Sieglinde marveled.   
“It appears to be a factory of some sort.” Sebastian clarified. “But the question is, for what.”   
“Shh! There are other people over here.” I hushed, and crouched behind a large gas tank.  
We all watched a gathering of upright wolves as they listened to a grotesquely disfigured woman who held a vial triumphantly in the air as she addressed them. I recognized her as one of the women who had ordered us to leave upon entering the village.   
“That’s the village crone… She foretells the future and brings us visions from outside the village.” Sieglinde whispered.  
The crone cackled joyously and waved the vial in her hand for all to see. I understood just enough of what she was saying to follow what was going on, and Sebastian whispered the rest to me.  
“At long last! The emerald witch has succeeded in creating the ultimate miasma! With this, we will change the course of history!”  
A loud clattering startled everyone in the room as Sieglinde knocked over one of the smaller tanks beside us and fell to her knees.   
“You all… were hiding this from me the entire time?”  
“Lady Sullivan!” One of the wolfmen raced over, but instead of hurting her, he gently helped her to her belittled feet. “Are you alright?”  
Sebastian took the opportunity to remove the head of the wolfman, which was merely an elaborate gas mask. Inside was an ordinary human male.   
“You all have been deceiving me!” Sieglinde cried.  
The crone stepped forward and bowed her head. “Indeed. There is no magic here, but something far greater.” She lifted the vial once more. “You have created the most powerful chemical weapon known to man!”   
Sebastian and I both blanched, but Sieglinde remained distraught.  
“So, all this time… I was creating something not to protect my people… but to kill others!?”  
The crone’s face lost some of it’s twistedness. “Do not cry, Sieglinde. My dear daughter, please do not cry.”  
“D-daughter?”   
The crone nodded. “You were raised in an environment that would allow you to focus entirely upon the research of this scientific breakthrough, and you were blessed with a remarkable mind. You should be proud! I was part of a research team several years ago, that was seeking to perfect this chemical weapon, but there was an accident that disfigured me and killed several of the other researchers, including the man I loved. I later bore his child, you, and discovered your amazing intellect soon after. At the mere age of three, you were able to read and could even understand the synthesis of mustard gas!”  
“It was a miracle! Negotiating with the government, my brilliant plan to nurture your genius in a controlled environment was put into action. Because of that, you were able to create the ultimate weapon in less than a decade!”  
Sieglinde had put her hands on her head and was weeping uncontrollably. “No! It can’t be true!”  
“My lady!” A voice called out from behind us.  
Turning, I saw Wolfram coming towards us, looking as if he had just woken up aside from his tossed-on clothes.   
“You were not in your bed, and the alarms were going off!” He turned a murderous gaze upon us. “This is the fault of you two!”   
Sebastian stood between us and Herr Wolfram, making the man even more enraged.   
“You were lying to me too, Wolf?!” Sieglinde turned her tear-streaked face on him.  
The aggressive scowl on his face melted away with the stab of guilt that washed over him. “My Lady, I…”   
I glared at the crone. “You took away your own child’s ability to walk freely so that you could keep her from running away and made her believe she was fulfilling a noble purpose so that she would do your dirty work… You dare call yourself a mother? Children are not tools for their parents!”   
Taking a gun from a concealed holster within my coat, I pulled it out and aimed it at the crone before pointing it at the gas cylinders with a smirk. “I wonder how effective this new mustard gas really is?”   
“Don’t shoot! You damned fool! You’ll kill us all!” One of the men shouted.  
“Sebastian, you take care of them. I’ll get Sieglinde to safety.”   
“Yes, my lord.”  
Helping her to her feet, I guided Sieglinde back upstairs and out of the castle, while Sebastian stayed behind to cover us.

Underneath the cover of trees, Sieglinde and I rendezvoused with the servants. An hour or so beforehand, Sebastian and I had addressed our house staff about the situation. We were to withdraw from the village with Sieglinde at any cost. They all knew the plan and were to help me carry it out. Briskly switching clothes with Sieglinde, she was carried off on Finny’s back with Tanaka running along beside them. I donned her elaborate dress and a wig that Sebastian had somehow fashioned to look like her hair, before Snake hoisted me up and began running in a parallel direction with Baldo at our flank. Mey-rin went off to find a high vantage point where she could keep an eye on everything.  
It didn’t take long for the villagers, or I suppose soldiers, to converge on our group. Herr Wolfram was leading them, and fought his way past Snake’s serpents to slice at his arm with a short blade and wrestle me away from him. Baldo was too preoccupied hurling explosives at the other soldiers to intervene. I extracted my gun with a smirk, pulling the wig off of my head.   
“I knew that you would come. A dog is always loyal to their master.”  
Pulling the trigger, I was astonished when Wolfram barely dodged the bullet and punched me across the face hard enough to knock me away. Blood dripped from where his ear was now partially missing. Instead of using his knife, he wrapped one of his massive hands around my neck and held me to the ground as he picked up my fallen gun.   
“If only you hadn’t come!” He growled. I understood his trembling words perfectly, though he was still speaking in German. “My lady would never have found out. Now, she’ll be…”   
A flash of silver shot out from the trees and knocked the gun from his hand. We both turned in surprise to see Sebastian standing there with a hauntingly cheerful smile on his face.   
“Oh dear, that’s no way to treat a ‘lady’ at all.”  
“You!” Wolfram sneered. “What have you done with her!?”   
“Rest assured that we mean Lady Sullivan no harm. However…”   
In the blink of an eye, Sebastian had removed Wolfram from me with a kick to the face that sent him flying.   
“You did lay your hands on my master.”   
A sudden rumbling interrupted the exchange, as some sort of mobile cannon came upon us. It was massive!   
“W-what on earth is that!”   
“A panzer.” Wolfram gritted his teeth and began running, along with the other soldiers.   
Sebastian swiftly hauled me into his arms and shouted to the servants to run as well. A blast emitted from the long barrel of the machine and fired right at us. I braced to be blown to smithereens, but all I felt was a rush of wind. Opening my eyes, I saw that we were now standing atop of the panzer; the muzzle having been bent into a 90 degree angle. Sebastian smiled at me, before opening the hatch and addressing the soldiers inside.   
“Well, if it isn’t the delightfully hospitable residents of the village. I would like to personally thank you all for what you have done. Especially for allowing me and my master to partake of your mustard gas…” He extracted a homemade cocktail bomb made from a marmalade can out of his coat and dropped it into the tank. “Complements of our chef.”   
Leaping away from the massive blast, we landed beside the flaming inferno of metal as it blazed. Sebastian smirked at me and eyed the dress I still wore.   
“Don’t say a word…” I warned.  
“I was merely going to remark on the travesty I made. I should have thought to prepare you some shoes, since the lady’s would not fit your feet.”   
“Make it up to me when we get out of this damned forest.”  
“Indeed, I shall, master. An associate of mine has prepared passage for us by means of an underground train. We are to take it to his manor and make our way back to London from there. The others should be waiting for us.”  
He ran into the woods with me in his arms, as the heat of the still burning tank scorched behind us. 

Finny and the others waited for us as promised, already stoking the fire for a locomotive. Sieglinde, Mey-rin, and Tanaka all sat on a long platformed car while Snake, Finny, and Baldo were piling coal into the furnace and clearing the railway.   
“Young master! Mr. Sebastian! You’re both okay!”   
We both nodded before taking our places on the platform car.  
“We’re all set.” Baldo said.  
The train began to pull forward, as a voice called out from where we had entered.  
“My Lady!”   
Turning, I saw Wolfram chasing after us.   
“Wolf!” She cried back.  
He suddenly held up a gun and aimed it at Sieglinde, who froze with a look of shock on her face. The shot rang out, and I turned to look at where the bullet had traveled. Instead of hitting her, the bullet had whizzed past and struck in the head of a female soldier who was standing on the opposite loading side.   
“Traitor…” The woman choked out as she fell to the ground, but not before her own shot found its way to his abdomen.   
“WOLF!” Sieglinde bellowed.  
Sebastian swiftly jumped off of the moving vessel and retrieved Wolfram before bringing him back to the train.   
“Wolf! Wolf, speak to me!” Sieglinde bawled, putting her hands over the wound to stop the bleeding.   
“My lady…” Wolfram wheezed. “You are… not a witch… You are a little girl…”   
He passed out, and Sieglinde continued to cry before I grabbed her by the shoulders. “You have to help him. You know how to do it, so save the last of your people!”   
She nodded, before setting to work.

After stopping his bleeding and bandaging him with what we had on us, Wolfram breathed shallowly for several hours before awaking to see Sieglinde hovering over him. He smiled at the sight of her and grabbed her hand.  
“My lady. I am sorry… I should have told you the truth, but I was bound by the government to keep it a secret. My duty was to protect you, unless your knowledge threatened to leak to the outside world… then I was supposed to be the one to kill you, but I couldn’t… You are like my child… I couldn’t bare to hurt you…”   
She leaned her head on him gently in a hug, that he returned by placing his hand on her back.   
“The both of you will be fugitives here in Germany… You should both come with us back to England.” I suggested.   
Sieglinde nodded, while Wolfram made no move to object.  
“I hope this friend of yours has a physician on hand, Sebastian. Our friend here has lost a lot of blood.”  
He looked at me as if I had made the most humorous joke he had ever heard, and I subtly looked to Sieglinde and then back to him, he nodded once in understanding.


	22. The Stars that Fill our Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to sound cocky, but you may want a cigarette after this. ;3

Chapter 22: The Stars that Fill our Skies  
“I wouldn’t have expected you of all people to take mercy on a man who almost killed you, young master.” Sebastian said, pouring a pitcher of warm water over my head, being sure to avoid getting it in my eyes.  
Sinking lower in the suds of the tub, I yawned. “He had his orders. It was not a personal issue. Besides, if Lady Sullivan finds comfort in keeping her butler, it will make her more compliant to have him around.”  
“Yes. Now, then…”  
He held up a towel for me to disembark from the tub, and I walked into the embrace of soft fabric as he folded it around me and dried me off. After a thorough pat down, he kissed the top of my head, followed by my forehead, and then my lips.  
“What was that for?”  
“I missed you.” He smiled.  
“It was only a few days that I was out of my mind.”  
He scooped me up and carried me back to the bedroom his compatriot had allowed us to stay in for the evening. “Yes, but you did have me worried.”  
He sat me on the bed and began rummaging through our luggage to find me a nightshirt.  
“Tanaka knows about Ciel?”  
He paused and then turned with the folded shirt in his hands. “Yes… I do not believe Finny caught on, however, and I have told none of the other servants, per your request.”  
I grew quiet, thinking of him again, and then pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind where they belonged, like the rest of my past. Sebastian brought the nightshirt down over me and then removed his shoes and other uncomfortable clothing, before joining me beneath the covers. I nuzzled into him as he wrapped his arms around me, and squeezed.  
“Are you afraid of me?” He whispered.  
I shook my head against him. “No.”  
“You seemed to be.”  
“I was remembering the night Ciel died. You were there. It was like I was reliving it over again.”  
“I don’t recall being present.”  
Propping myself up on one arm, I frowned at him. “We went in together; he and I were sold as a pair. A rare, matching set.” I laid back down on the pillow with a sneer and stared up at the canopy of the bed. “They would do all the things they did to us, together. Ciel always tried to be stronger for me, though… he always was a protective big brother… I was always the sick one who was too timid. Our parents were murdered, and we were sold and bought until we ended up in that shit-hole. Ciel was the real ‘watchdog’. He was always looking out for me. Then that day… he was pulled away from me… and they made me watch…” I took a long, deep breath. “I heard someone say that he was a ‘lamb for the devil’… That’s why I hated you. I thought that you were the one who took Ciel from me, when you called yourself that. I gave you his name because I wanted him to live on, but also because I wanted you to know who it was you had taken away from me. I know that it wasn’t your fault now, but in my mind, it seemed like you were a monster again. I saw your face as Ciel’s killer.”  
He grew silent for a long moment before speaking quietly. “I have a confession to make, my lord… I too was intrigued by the both of you. I do not think I would have saved you if it had not been for your brother’s sacrifice… I saw what they had done to him, and I heard your cries. They bade me to come… like a delectable choir of despair and innocence that had not yet been snuffed. I took his soul, and then I knew I had to have you both.”  
I turned to look at him, his eyes burned with passion, yet a frown had tugged his lower lip into a grimace. I placed my hand on his cheek, feeling a heat there with the tremor of emotion that had passed over him.  
“I don’t hate you, Sebastian. Make no mistake, from the beginning, I have had no intention of letting you have me easily. I was there, watching like you, but I felt it as if the knife had entered my own body. The eyes that watched, were the marks of my wrath; including my own for not being able to stop it. It did not matter who they belong to, and it still does not. The only reason that I do not wish vengeance upon you for taking his soul, is because I know that once something precious has been forever lost in the manner that Ciel is to me… you can never have it back, or replace it. All that we can do, is endeavor to survive and hope that we are stronger than our demons’. Even as they slowly consume us.”  
He moved as if wishing to kiss me, but only our foreheads met and he let out a rapacious breath. The words that whispered through the air were that of a beast; tamed, but biding its time to bite. “You are nearly ready. So, so very close. Every intake of your scent now is like an ambrosia of ecstasy I have never known. Young master… bid of me what you will, but please do so before I lose control.”  
I pushed him away from me, so that I could mount him, being sure to go agonizingly slow. I came down on his stomach, right atop his navel, and leaned down to his ear, where I pinched it as if he were a misbehaving child. “You aren’t allowed to lose control. Unless I tell you so.”  
Pulling back, I looked him in the eyes and then held out my hand palm upward. “Let me see your hand.”  
He placed his marked one in my awaiting grasp, and then I bit down upon the delicate flesh stretched across his knuckles.  
“Uh!” He let slip a pained cry, that he quickly silenced by biting his lip. “Master, please.”  
Releasing him, I licked the tender spot and laced my fingers to his before undoing his shirt with my opposite hand. The flesh beneath was a plane of flawless pale white, much like fresh snow. Burying my face into it, I kissed along the giving barrier that separated me from the nerves that no doubt ached with each reception. His body reacted swiftly, and I pressed against his desire with my own, but did not give in to his natural thrusts and grinding, despite my growing arousal.  
“Stop.” I moaned.  
He forced himself into a state of reluctant trembling, and breathed audibly, waiting for my next order.  
Disembarking from him, I sat on the edge of the bed and looked over my shoulder at him as he watched me. Undoing my own buttons, I slid the fabric around my shoulders much in the same fashion I had seen Grell wear his crimson coat that was cut for a woman’s dimensions. He watched every movement with appreciation for the physics involved, and seemed to swallow as if attempting to slake his thirst. Without fully removing the garment, I let my shoulders relax as if stepping into the hot bath again, allowing him to see the mechanics of my bones and muscles as they gave in to the action. Using my already dower mood from before, I produced a deviously authentic pout along with a watering of my eyes and looked at him as if he had bullied me.  
His hunger nearly vanished, replaced with his nurturing side that I found far superior to any bravado of masculinity. Taking a shuddering breath, I brought his hand to my cheek and guided the other to my heartbeat. The rhythm timed with my breaths that mingled with his own made for the most exquisite music that no mortal could fabricate by instrument. I could no longer restrain myself, and knew now what he had meant by missing me. Having gone without him, even worse, to see him as the subject of my crippling fear, had been torturous. That borderline within my mind called passion, separating only my love from my loathing, was not meant to bend and blur as it had these past few days. The knowledge of that was so overwhelming that my body abandoned rationale and took over.  
Pressing to him with either of my hands gripping at his face, or his shoulders, or arms… I no longer felt as one being. It did not matter that we were two separate beings. That we did not belong together… It was a lie, all of it; told by those who had never felt such cold fire; who feared to lose any of their illusional control. Mine was already gone. I did not belong to anyone. This was my body, and it was his, together and not. Connected, even as we lay as two halves. No, not halves… We were more like the air that passed in and out again; entering both of us and then becoming a part of the space around us. Finding him once more in the dark, I took hold of him and wrapped myself around him loosely. He stroked my body, my head, with such protective adoring that I fell into a sleep somewhere between reality and dreams. 

“You aren’t keeping that thing.” Sebastian scolded, wrinkling his nose in disgust.  
Finny sobbed while holding aloft the wolf cub he had expunged from Germany. He had found the lonely little pup in the woods as we’d been escaping, it’s mother apparently being scared off or killed from the panzer blast.  
“Pleeeease!!! He’s all alone, Mr. Sebastian! With no one to look after him! He’s just like we were!” Finny bawled.  
Mey-rin and Baldo had grown attached to the wolf as well.  
“He’s right, sir. If we just let him go, then he won’t be able to fend for himself, no he won’t.”  
“Come on, what if we keep him in the garden?”  
Snake hedged away from the cub, seemingly afraid of it. “What if it’s a real werewolf?”  
Sebastian had a visible vein poking out at his temple, but took a calming breath. “I believe he would be a nuisance to the cats that were here first. Not to mention the young master has allergies.”  
“Actually… I’m only allergic to cats, I did have a dog when I was a child.” I inserted, seeing the dark look momentarily shift to me for a fraction of a second.  
“The answer is no.”  
Both Finny and the wolf cub seemed to have puppy eyes then.  
“No.”  
“Young master?” Finny looked to me.  
Not wanting any part of the matter, I waved a dismissive hand. “Only if he’s properly trained and kept out of the manor. It’s not up to me, though.”  
Sebastian sighed exasperatedly and spoke with rage coloring his tone. “As the young master said, and you must also keep him away from the cats, or else I’ll ship that mutt back to Germany on the next train.”  
All the servants, save Snake, cheered.  
“What should we call this little fella?” Bard asked.  
“I’ve already decided to call him Pluto.”  
“Pluto?”  
“Yeah. I’ve been reading about the Roman empire lately and in the stories about the gods, the king of the underworld, Pluto, has these pets called ‘hell-hounds’. I figured that it would be fitting.”  
“Indeed.” I smirked at Sebastian, who offered no retaliation in his expression, which meant it would be brutal when it came. “You are in charge of him, Finny. Make sure he doesn’t dig up the roses.”  
“Yes, sir!”

“So, then. I take it that Seiglinde and Wolfram are settling in nicely?” I asked when we were once again in the carriage on the way to London.  
“Before her exchange with the queen, I was worried that she may be more demanding.” Sebastian mused.  
“Please, she’s a child. Of course, we are known to be the most demanding.”  
He smirked. “Yes. However, I was not referring to Lady Sullivan. Her majesty has been known to be a most thorough influence. If it were not for the instruction beforehand, I would not have seen fit to let the emerald witch before the queen. I have been keeping an ever weary eye on the matters of humans, purely out of curiosities sake, and I’m beginning to detect the scent of warfare for Great Brittan, and perhaps even the world.”  
The thought made me pause. “She did give the mustard gas formula to her majesty, though?”  
“Yes. However, I told Lady Sullivan that if the queen were to ask after her talents’ any further, that she should claim ignorance to keep from being put directly back into a place of manipulation. She is instead expanding on her medical knowledge at the new estate, while Herr Wolfram watches over her.”  
I nodded. It put me at ease to know that the dust was settling on this whole Germany business. Being back home in my own element made everything less tense.  
“Not to dredge up negative thoughts, my lord, but I’ve noticed you seem less and less interested in your ultimate goal. It has been nearly a fortnight since our return home, and you haven’t once mentioned your desire to find a lead.”  
“Can’t I enjoy a moment’s peace for once? After all, we still have no idea as to where the Undertaker is, or what his motives are. If we were to step back and proceed as we were, I have no doubt that it would lead us back to him and his connection with my family. Until he resurfaces, we are at an impass, and I have no intention of running myself into that wall. For now, we should enjoy the fact that we can revel in one another and not have to worry about anything.”  
He laughed once. “Indeed, young master.” 

Oh, cruel is the fate upon the damned. No sooner had Sebastian served me my afternoon tea, then a rather distraught young man came barging into the lounge of the town house. I recognized him as Elizabeth’s older brother.  
“Edward? What on earth is the matter?” Sebastian asked.  
“Lizzy has run away from home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be on a temporary hiatus, I am sorry to say. I'm going on vacation out of state, and don't know when I'll be back. Besides, I'm waiting on the next manga to come out as well, because I already strayed a bit from the real story line at the beginning. Rest assured, there will be more. (I'm just not sure when...)


End file.
